Year 1: The Hallows of Hogwarts
by RedCloakedMaiden
Summary: The Order of Merlin series, Year 1. A Potter, Weasley, Malfoy and Longbottom begin an unlikely friendship at Hogwarts but the Hat sorts them into even more unlikely houses. Can friendship survive a magic mirror, a ghostly enemy and a sleeping draught?
1. Hogwarts Express and Heavy Luggage

**STOP!**

**_Don't read this. Seriously. I'm currently in the midst of planning a rewrite of Years 1 & 2 so there's really no point in reading something that won't even be true anymore. By all means, read and review Year 3 or another one of my stories, but this is pointless. _  
**

**The Hallows of Hogwarts**

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express and Heavy Luggage

* * *

The last sight Albus had of his family was his father, holding Lily close to him and his mother squeezing her hand and the three of them waving with their other hand before the train's smoke blew in front of them.

Sighing, he and Rose turned away, only to discover that the corridor was completely devoid of everyone except themselves and their luggage. James had probably run off to find his third year friends. Bugger that, he could have help lifted their trunks, Albus could barely drag his and Rose hardly could either. And James had apparently taken both of their owls with him. "Shall we find some seats then?" Rose asked him, oblivious to the facts.

"Rose, you and me can't get our luggage off the ground. How do you suppose we'll find a seat and get our things in there?" Albus asked his cousin. She smiled and shook her red curls at him beaming.

"Not a problem!" Rose turned and kicked over their luggage so it faced each other and wouldn't topple over. She brushed off the top, picked up her robes and plopped down on top of hers, smoothing out her uniform neatly. Albus hesitated.

"But what if someone needs to get through? Won't we be blocking their way?" He asked her pointedly.

"But then in order for them to get through, they will have to simply help us find seats and get our luggage there or else they will be stuck." He sighed and sat on top of his trunk as Rose ripped open a Chocolate Frog and handed him one too.

"If it's my dad, give it to me, he loves seeing himself. I'll post it to him with my letter tonight." But Albus's card was Merlin. He stowed it in his pocket (he had six of him) before biting of the head of the frog. Rose's head bent over as she read off her card. "_Helga Hufflepuff, one of the four celebrated founders of Hogwarts, Hufflepuff was particularity famous for her dexterity at food related charms. Many recipes traditionally served at Hogwarts feast originated with Hufflepuff_."

The word Hufflepuff brought a horrible feeling in Albus's stomach. What if he was sorted into Hufflepuff? Sure they were nice and all, and he did like Hannah a lot, but James would laugh at him probably, saying that's where all the leftover students go or something.

Unfortunately, this brought up the dreaded conversation that all first years had by requirement of nerves.

"What house do you think you will be in?" Rose was looking at him expectantly, but with concern. Did _she_ think he was suited for Slytherin or Hufflepuff?

"I don't know," he admitted. Really, Albus didn't. Yes, his whole family was in Gryffindor but the knowledge that the Sorting Hat had considered _his father_ a _Slytherin_ was astonishing. Didn't people always say how Al was just like Harry? Albus wasn't smart or brave or witty or anything special, he just _was_.

"Neither do I," Rose whispered to him. He was grateful for that. If anything, she had _generations_ of Weasley Gryffindors to live up to, eight generations almost, in fact, up until Dominique Ginerva Weasley got herself sorted into Ravenclaw and then the twins, Lucy and Molly were seperated into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Albus studied Rose for a moment. She was brave and loyal, but she was witty too, judging by her ability to shoot out insults, particularly at James. _Maybe Dad is right,_ he thought. _Perhaps the Sorting Hat sorts you not what you are like, but where you want!_ This cheered him up greatly, for perhaps he and Rose wouldn't be separated by houses after all if they asked the Sorting Hat to be together.

"Mum gave me this," Rose added helpfully, picking up a brand-new copy of _Hogwarts, a History_. "She thought we could use the train ride to read it and learn…"

Gratefully, Albus took the thick tome from his cousin, cracking the binding open as he turned over the cover. Aunt Hermione knew how much he loved history. Rose often said that she suspected the only reason her mum kept buying her books was so even when she passed them off to Al, he'd at least tell her what it said afterwards. Uncle Ron would just shake his head and hand his nephew another Chocolate Frog card, as he claimed you'd learn more facts about a person off of the back of one than anywhere else. Albus's collection was in the six hundreds now.

"James _was_ right, Albus. The way you're going on, you won't end up in Gryffindor for sure." She said critically.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be." He retorted, half mumbling it to himself. But Rose heard him anyways.

"Well, I am!" She declared, her pale blue eyes bright. "I don't like sitting still and reading like you or Hugo. I'm going to be a Gryffindor, Al!" Albus shut the book quietly and looked at the cover. The Hogwarts crest, same as the one on his acceptance letter last summer was embossed over it. Inside the purple shield, four corners dedicated to each house glinted.

A bubble of fear floated. "You don't think I'm Gryffindor material then?"

Rose studied him, her features softening. "You're a still a Potter and Weasley," she assured him. "You'd have to practically beg to go anywhere else!"

"Dominique, Lucy and Molly are in different houses." Albus protested.

Rose waved her hand like their cousins were an irritating mosquitoes. "Domie's just like Aunt Fleur who went to Beauxbatons and Aunt Audrey's a muggle and Uncle Percy's boring, that's why. The rest of us are all in Gryffindor, even Teddy!"

"Albus! Rose, what on earth are you two doing out here?" Victoire Weasley said, sounding distressed as her heels came clicking at them.

Cousin Vic was beautiful, Albus knew and so did a boy who leaned out of his compartment after her. She had hair as red as Rose's, in a bob that curled close to her shoulders. Freckleless unlike Rose and even James, she had the same brown eyes as Lily, only Veela-shaped eyes and was dressed as stylish as Auntie Fleur, even under her robes. But Grandma said that Vic resembled her dad, Uncle Bill the most in the family, as evident by the Head Girl pin on her robes.

"Our trunks are too heavy," he admitted, as Rose scrambled to her feet.

With a quick swish of her wand, both trunks lifted themselves off the floor. "Let's find you two a compartment," Victoire said, as she turned around and caught the boy staring out at her. "CRANSTON! You're a prefect, why in the name of Merlin didn't you help these two out?"

The boy Cranston quickly ducked back into his compartment as Victoire set out with first years and trunks in tows, poking her head around in search of two seats.

As they walked the length of the train, Albus saw James with their owls up in the luggage rack in with Fred and Louis and some others. Despite their blindingly obvious different appearances, one would have thought that the three of them were triplets in attitude but thankfully, Victoire swept on by without even regarding her younger brother.

Finally, she stopped, two compartments till the end and opened the door, ushering them inside. "Hey kids," she said. "First time at Hogwarts too?"

The three inside nodded. Two girls and a boy, they were no taller than Albus, so Rose was the tallest. The second-tallest among them was the brunette girl, with a gap in her front teeth and the shortest was the other girl, with very long blonde hair and grey-green eyes.

"Let me know if you two need anything, I'll be patrolling or in Compartment C," Victoire advised them before heading out.

"Are you two Weasleys or Potters?" the boy asked. He had black hair too, but unlike Albus, he had dark-toned skin.

"I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin, Albus Potter." Rose introduced them diligently. "How'd you know?"

The boy seemed taken back. "Everyone knows who Harry Potter is! And most people know the Weasleys…WWW, the Harpies, the Ministry."

"I don't." the gap-toothed girl said gently. "Who's he?"

"Err, I forgot, Amelie." The boy said, sounding a bit embarrassed. "It's another wizarding thing, you wouldn't have known."

"You're muggleborn?" Rose said in delight. "My grandparents are muggles! My grandpa and my little brother are a bit obsessed with them, to tell the truth."

"Yes," the girl said faintly. "I'm Amelie Van Meer."

"And I'm Miranda Avalon," the blonde one offered. "And he's Martin Goldstein, both of us from wizarding families so we know who you are."

Martin Goldstein stared at them both eagerly as Albus and Rose took their seats across from them before he burst back into conversation. "My brother fought in the Battle of Hogwarts too," he bragged. "A true hero, he was, member of the DA and all."

"Oh yeah," Albus said, gratefully grasping his history lessons. "Dumbledore's Army. Our parents were in that. And our Herbology teacher, Neville Longbottom, led them into the Battle."

Martin nodded as Miranda and Rose turned to Amelie and picked up a conversation. "Yeah, I can't wait for his class and for Defense. Is it true that your dad comes in sometimes to talk?"

There was something uncomfortable in Albus's throat now. He tried to quietly cough. "Er, yeah, but just as a guest speaker…because he's Head of the aurors department and he was in the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Hey, Martin, got any favorite Quidditch teams?" Rose asked as it came apparent they were explaining Quidditch to Amelie. Martin forgot about Albus in his support for the Wasps, so Albus pulled out _Hogwarts, a History_ again, settling down to read.

_Hogwarts's first seven years of schooling were a time of great testing and trials. Although no documentation survives from this era, historians believe that besides the four themselves, there would have been difficulty originally finding teachers of enough knowledge and ability as well as saving muggleborn students from the perils of their families…_

"_Al…_Al, Albus. _**Albus**_!"

"Wha—?" He murmured, looking at and blinking hard at Rose.

"You fell asleep." She complained, raising up her left eyebrow, a quirk that was completely and only that of Rose Nymphadora Weasley. "It's at least two o'clock and I'm _starving_, Al."

His own stomach grumbled as he straightened up. Al observed, "Where's everyone else?"

"Some boy came by who knew Martin and they went off together, Miranda went with them and Amelie fell asleep too," Rose pointed to the girl slumbering with her jacket pulled over her bare legs and shorts.

"James has our lunch money, I bet." He grumbled, stretching to his feet quietly.

"We saw him down on the other side of the train," Rose remembered quickly. "C'mon!" They sometimes stumbled, usually walked quickly down the aisles as the train clacked it's way along. _If it was two_, Al thought_. Then they have five more hours to go, to arrive at seven_.

The prefect Victoire called Cranston stuck his head out the compartment now at the sight of them. "What's wrong with you two now?"

"We're looking for James Potter." Rose told him bluntly. "He's probably fooling around with Louis and Fred Weasley too. Do you know them?"

Cranston snorted. "What prefect doesn't know them? They pulled a prank last year that ruined my effing date…the rats are in compartment D, down the hall on the right." He said irritably. "Put in a good word for me with Vic, won't ya?" Neither of them answered, but hurried off towards the compartment he had pointed out. Sure enough, noise was spilling out as they opened the door on Fred, Louis and James.

"Hey! What you lot want?" Asked James indignantly.

Rose rolled her eyes and grumbled over her breath, so Albus spoke louder. "We just wanted to get our lunch money and my owl."

"Err…" James said nervously almost. "About that."

"You didn't use it all!" Albus cried out.

"_I_ didn't!" he protested.

"We lost it," Fred grumbled. "Lousy trolley lady raised the price of the Droobles and I couldn't get enough." Fred was tall and stockily built, with brown skin and short dreadlocks, at a completely contrast with Veela-influenced looks, broomstick-thin Louis and dark haired and freckle-faced James.

"So we made a bet with every compartment until that kid played," Louis cut in. "He looked like a gullible first year. Could have beat _Merlin_ probably, the way he played."

"What did you play him against?" Albus asked bitterly, frustration rising.

"Gobstones," James said dejectedly. "I dunno, I just had a bad game I guess. Sorry, Al."

"What compartment?" Rose asked bossily.

"Uh, E." Fred recalled. "Hey, are you going to challenge that kid?" Rose didn't answer, she simply marched out, dragging Albus in tow, leaving his owl, Archimedes, behind.

"My owl!" Albus protested, as she dragged him along.

* * *

**Welcome! This is the beginning of my series that I started May 3rd, 2008. ****So, what did you think? Any guesses yet what house I'll sort them into? When will Scorpius Malfoy show up and how will he play into this? **

**When I first wrote this chapter, I was writing it for fun, with no idea how far my imagination would end up leading me. I hope you will join me on this journey as the next generation board the Hogwarts Express and leave Jo's books far behind.**


	2. Checkmates

**The Hallows of Hogwarts**

Chapter 2: Checkmates

* * *

Compartment E had several first years also. A dark haired girl, two boys with varying shades of blonde hair and another girl with auburn hair and grey eyes. They all looked up silently as they entered.

"Back for another round?" The dark haired girl smirked as James, Fred and Louis had followed and flushed guiltily.

"I don't play Gobstones," Rose said edgily. "Or for my cousin," she added, shooting James a frustrated glance. He shrugged back helplessly. "But _he'll_ play chess for the money back." The compartment quieted as he felt, his throat flutter. Did Rose just bet for _him_ to play? He chanced a look at Rose for reassurance. She nodded eagerly back.

One of the boys stood up: he had silver-grey eyes, was pale and his hair was a light blonde. "Chess is fine by me," He said idly. "Anyone got a set?"

Four minutes later, their old compartment was bursting to full. Amelie had left with Miranda who came back to check up on her, so the boy's friends took one seat while the Weasleys and James took the other with Archimedes being held on to by Fred.

Albus had carefully set up his chess set on the floor of the compartment, while the boy watched with suspicious, narrowed eyes. The ebony pieces were set up before Albus so the boy moved first. Black pieces were lucky for him, he felt. Albus won his first game with black. But still, he sent a glare at Rose who sighed back at him.

"Pawn to C5," the boy started.

Albus jumped into the game, scanning the board critically. Why Rose decided to volunteer him to play was beyond him, but he wasn't about to disappoint Uncle Ron now. After all, he had taught Albus how to play when he was five years old…and had conceded to his victory at age nine.

Although this boy wasn't bad either. He knew how to play and quickly cut off Albus's attacks on his pieces.

_Have it your way, then._Albus thought as he directed his pawn ahead. He quickly followed up with even more vicious attacks on the ivory bishops, knights and rooks.

Finally, the game seemed at a stand-still. The boy was nodding in satisfaction: he had taken out all of Albus's most valuable pieces, leaving only pawns and the king, plus a knight. But it was his turn.

"Pawn to H1," He decided, barely able to hold back his grin as the pawn hopped to the other edge of the board finally. "I think you'll be a rook," He told the piece as it shivered and grew into his once-sacrificed rook.

The boy looked nervous as he realized how close the rook was to his king. "Knight, take out the rook," He ordered after a moment, face relaxing.

The knight slid across the board and Albus's rook fell again. But he only grinned.

"Checkmate," He declared, passing the forgotten queen past where the knight had blocked the way to the king.

The compartment exploded into excitement as the white king flung his crown down. The boy's friends looked sulkily, but the boy simply looked like he had in that single move, wised up enough to be wary. He pulled the money out of his pocket, and laying it on the floor, smoothly strode out with his friends in tow.

"Cheers Al!" James shouted. "I'll get you a bunch of Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs for this now, c'mon guys!"

Albus and Rose followed James, Fred and Louis out to the snack trolley, where an old, fluttery sort of witch handled the money and sweets.

"Oh it's you again…"She said in a would-be complaining sort of way were it not for the smile. "Going into third year, right? I suppose I'll see you in Honeydukes now…"

"Hey, Enid," Louis said, smiling devilishly. "You are looking as lovely as ever! Those two will be taking all they can get for six sickles. We'll be wanting the rest of your licorice wands and a package of Drooble's best."

Albus and Rose staggered back towards their seat as the lights flickered above. Sometime recently, they had come on to combat the dark skies out the windows. Indeed, the train did seem to be slowing.

But they stumbled back to their compartment. Martin, Amelie and Miranda had abandoned their things by the looks of it, but Rose and Albus were having a perfectly good time without them. Finally, the excitement began to build up again like it had all summer until a week ago when James started riling him up.

_**Hogwarts!**_ He had been waiting since he was almost four years old to go as they waved Teddy off for _his_ first year. They all had sat around, listening to the older cousins and their parents share stories about their school days every summer.

Of course, first he had to be Sorted. Doubt crept back into his mind along with the taste of chocolate from the Chocolate Frog. Rose was more than brave enough to be in Gryffindor, and hadn't he just won a chess game against an unknown opponent? Or would that be considered more of a Ravenclaw trait? P came before W for Weasley in the alphabet…would Rose chose to follow him into whatever house he got?

It wasn't until Herpo the Foul that Albus discovered the mysterious package.

Herpo the Foul happened to a rare Chocolate Frog card he didn't own, so when the Dark wizard's scowling face poked through the foil wrapper of his fourth frog, Albus pulled open his trunk, rifling through for his album in excitement. But instead of the cover's crinkled surface, he felt something squished and wrapped.

He pulled it out, it being a carefully wrapped package stowed away in his trunk. Curiously, he unwrapped it as Rose watched distractedly.

It fell to the floor, smooth and silver-grey but in a lump. When Albus touched it, grasping the material to lift it, it was like water as it hung from his hand in the form of a cloak.

"A cloak," Rose said, dismissive. "It looks much too large for either of us and it's not standard Hogwarts black either."

Nonetheless, Albus slipped it on, the hood falling over his fringe and into his green eyes. It was too big for him, but Rose exclaimed anyways.

"Albus! You're—"

"I'm what?" He asked, pushing off the hood. Rose looked awestruck.

"Invisible." She answered simply, gesturing to his knees.

Albus looked down, but only the floor could be seen clearly where his foot was. He kicked it out under the hem and it appeared for a brief second before the cloak fell back and covered him again.

"It's Dad's," He realized aloud as he slid it off. "He must have given it to me."

"Of course!" Rose declared. "Uncle Harry entrusted it to us…we have an Invisibility Cloak, Al!"

"Shut it, Rose." Albus said worriedly as he folded it. "I don't want James or anyone to know, all right? I'll keep it safe until we need it for something," He promised as he buried it inside of last Christmas's Weasley sweater, making it look worn by someone with a pudgy stomach.

Albus's stomach, on the other hand, probably grew thinner judging by the gnawing and twisting it was going through. Why would his dad give him the cloak? What sort of adventures and quests did he imagine he'd need it for? And worse of all, would he need it to disappear once the Sorting was done?

* * *

**And there's Scorpius Malfoy. What? You expected him and Albus and Rose to either become the best friends ever or Draco and Harry and Ron Jr. ? Well, originally I did (one of the two choices anyways). But this was way back when I was one out of maybe 10 Next Gen authors (even a few weeks before Albus Potter and the Year of the Badger started!) and since then, it's become a cliche'. I had to change it for my own sake of mind.**

**Chapter 3, they will arrive at Hogwarts and 4 ought to be the actual Sorting. I know where my characters are going, even if they would never believe it themselves but what do you think? **


	3. The Longbottoms

**The Hallows of Hogwarts**

Chapter 3: The Longbottoms

* * *

The train seemed to slowly dragging and puffing itself along the tracks before Albus reluctantly stood up, grabbing his robes and heading to the train's toilets to change. Rose walked with him, chattering reassuring nonsense all the way.

"And it doesn't even matter if we're not in the same house, Al, because we'll still have our classes, but Mum says that even though she was smart enough for Ravenclaw, she still got to be a Gryffindor, so I wouldn't worry too much Al—"

He finally left outside as he ducked into change. Several other boys were already in there, changing into robes too, including the one he had beaten.

Rose's voice could still be heard from outside the door as he turned to Albus, tilting his head towards the sound of her voice.

"Tell me, is she always so…?" He asked. Albus nodded regretfully.

"Imperious?" he guessed as the boy nodded. "She once turned my hair lime green because I didn't get James to let her play Quidditch with us." Albus said, straightening his robes out. The boy's eyes widened, probably imagining with horror how lime green would clash with his pale skin.

Albus took a glance down at himself before sidling out the door to the now crowded hallway. "All right, Rose, I've—" But his last word was cut off as something soft threw itself into him.

"Al!" a voice cried in his ear. Then thankfully he was released and his mouth was empty of a girl's hair once more. Albus took a step back and took in a short, blonde haired girl, with hazel eyes and a wide smile.

"Elora!" Elora Longbottom was Neville—Professor Longbottom, as Al was supposed to call him now—'s daughter. He and Hannah actually had three kids and they ran the Leaky Cauldron when Professor Longbottom wasn't at Hogwarts as the Herbology teacher, but Elora was the youngest, with pink cheeks, wide and anxious eyes and she was even shorter than Albus.

"Look who I found, Albus!" Rose declared, grinning from ear to ear behind Elora. "I forgot she was in our year."

Victorie suddenly appeared then, adding another unexpected arrival to the mix, barking orders out and corralling other first years.

"Al, Rosie, you and your friends better get with the others now!" We are at the station and it's time to go!" She called out over the heads of fourth years.

Shooting looks at one another, they fell into a horizontal line and stepped out of the compartment, leaving their things and owls behind hooting and off of the station's platform. The sky was now black velvet with glitter. Only a crescent moon shone above them and the air was crisp. Voices called out in the darkness.

"Amy, I missed you!"

"Has anyone seen a toad?"

"Hope you don't get in _Slytherin_!"

"'irst 'ears! 'irst 'ears over 'ere!"

"Fred, James and Louis, if you dare to even _think _about that, I will take _fifty _points off of Gryffindor!"

"How was your summer?"

"'irst 'ears!" Yeh lot get over 'ere!"

Rose pushed Albus forward towards the silhouette of a tall figure surrounded by figures not much taller than himself. A lantern was thrust in front of his face and Hagrid's face suddenly loomed before him.

"Albus! Why, yeh looked just like 'Arry! And there's Rosie, 'pitting image of 'ermione and Ron. Yeh comin' down on Friday to see me, I 'spect." He said wisely, swinging his lantern. Hagrid had a wrinkled face, with two glittering black eyes and a mane of grizzled, grey hair and beard, but age hadn't stooped him any, still probably nine feet tall at least. He didn't wait for a response as he swung the lantern higher. "And there's two more, I think that's the lot of them." The lantern was pulled upward. "Follow me!" Hagrid called out and he strode down a path.

Rose clutched his hand and the first years followed. At the end of the path, there was a great lake and a magnificent castle loomed before them over the lake. Cries of astonishment echoed from one first year to the next.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called out, fitting in one entire boat comfortably. The other first years swarmed the boats and by the time the three of them reached the water edge, there was one left.

The boy from Compartment E with blonde hair who had lost had climbed in the front of the one closest to them first as his friends had been too numerous for one boat. Elora and Rose didn't seem to notice or recognize him as they then hurried in, sharing the middle bench. Albus paused and then carefully started to climb in but then with a jolt, the boats started sailing and he fell in the boat before he pulled himself up on the back bench.

The first years sailed easily and swiftly through the lake. It was eerie and silent, the air filled with excitement. The great castle before them grew larger and more majestic as they sailed closer. All too soon, the ride was over and first years climbed and toppled out of boats as they reached shore, Hagrid drawing the boats in onto the beach and helping to lug them out, muttering all the while, "Nice calm night, not a one student overboard!" When they were all assembled and shivering from the night air in a muddle, Hagrid led them up a small and winding path to a pair of large oak doors of the castle and knocked three times.

The doors opened to reveal Professor Neville Longbottom standing there, beaming at them as light flooded past, all warm and bright. He was rather tall, even more so than Uncle Ron, but he had a rather stocky build and his face had an almost rectangular shape as he rubbed his chin.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here." Hagrid grunted kindly and tromped off inside the castle as Neville turned to his new students as they slipped inside, letting the doors slide close behind without a thud.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Longbottom, the Herbology professor here." Neville said graciously, smiling at them all. "And within a few moments you will be sorted into your houses. We have four at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." He ticked them off his fingers.

"Gryffindor is those of bravery and chivalry, prone to recklessness unfortunately; Ravenclaw are the thinkers-wise and curious. Hufflepuffs are for those who are patient and are hard workers and loyal to a fault. And Slytherin's of ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. Each house is a noble one with a history of great accomplishments and students, no matter what any older siblings or parents might have told you." He finished with a wink to Albus. "Here at Hogwarts, your house will be your family and if you do well, you will be rewarded with house points to help win the house cup for your chosen house!" He paused then, taking a breath.

"But how do we get into our houses?" Martin Goldstein called out, the boy who had shared their train compartment.

Neville's sincere expression vanished. "You fight a troll."

A few shocked gasps and one girl with wispy blonde hair seemed on the verge of fainting before Neville chuckled. "Just a joke! All that you had to do is sit on a stool and try on the Sorting Hat. "

"Do we have to pull a rabbit out of it?" Amelie asked. Neville's face twitched with laughter but he just smiled.

"No spells necessary." He assured her. "It already has been enchanted by the Founders themselves to sort the students and has never failed to sort. So," his voice rose. "If there are no more questions then please follow me into the Great Hall, single-file. And if you see my toad, please let me know and _don't _step on her. She answers to the name Dolores." Albus followed, carefully watching his feet for the toad, impressed. He had never seen Neville so mindful as he gestured, pointing out some sights and things to the students at the head of the line.

They followed him until another set of doors opened and the Great Hall was revealed. It was glorious, with bright banners, students filling out completely the four tables and then one high table at the end filled with teachers. The night sky was above them. That seemed impossible, but Aunt Hemione had assured him it was. He could see James at the Gryffindor table grinning at him. The students filed in silently.

He could hear Rose's nervous breathing, with a glance he saw Elora's eyes widening even more.

Albus was petrified with fear.

* * *

**Jo has never bothered to mention if Neville and Hannah had children too. Many fanfiction writers like to give them the following: Frank, Alice, Pomona, (Hannah's Mother Insert-Name-Here). I don't picture them as the type to be childless despite living at the Leaky Cauldron. I actually feel that they might have been the first ones to start having kids before Neville started working at Hogwarts and it would have prompted Hannah to make the Leaky more family-friendly. **

**In my story, there are three Longbottom children: Trevor Franklin, Angela Grace (I think that Grace may have been Hannah's mother's name) and Elora Alice. As for how Neville and Hannah might have come up with the name "Elora", its a portmanteu of Ella (after the heroine, Cinderella) and Flora (for flowers). **


	4. Four Houses Alike in Dignity

**The Hallows of Hogwarts**

Chapter 4: Four Houses Alike in Dignity

* * *

The first years clustered in front of a small three legged stool and on it was a dirty old hat covered in rips, patches and a curious burn mark. Suddenly it ripped further open near a seam and it began to sing.

_**"Nineteen years ago, you see**_

_**A Dark Lord ruled and commanded**_

_**Hogwarts' four houses, all alike in dignity**_

_**Until it's loyalty was demanded**_

_**The students refused to ever surrender**_

_**And the teachers swore to fight**_

_**So the Battle of Hogwarts was rendered**_

_**And the fighting went through the night**_

_**The war had ended with fang and sword**_

_**A hero rose up with the dawning sun**_

_**So was the end of another dark lord**_

_**But many were dead when it was done**_

_**The heroes that were brave, noble kin**_

_**Are those that came from Gryffindor**_

_**Ravenclaw too, helped us win**_

_**With their knowledge of spells and lore**_

_**Those who "no" they'd never say**_

_**Were of those in house Hufflepuff**_

_**Cunning Slytherin didn't fight that day **_

_**Since then they have been hated enough**_

_**But while you were born in times of amity**_

_**Hogwarts students before any house I chose**_

_**And so I say in hopes of keeping school unity:**_

_**Don't remember the hate or peace you will lose**_

_**Though I divide, don't forget what advice I lent**_

_**Do not discriminate or keep natures to names**_

_**Join together as Hogwarts School of students**_

_**And don't let your houses lead to your shame!"**_

The Hat stopped and the Great Hall rang with applause. Albus couldn't think. Why had the Hat mentioned the Battle of Hogwarts? And something about houses dividing…

Professor Longbottom was standing now, holding the Hat aloft and opening a scroll.

"When I call your name, come up here to be sorted." He informed the first years. With a slight clearing of the throat, he read aloud.

"Avalon, Miranda!" The pretty, blonde haired girl came forward, the one from the train.

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

"Bewley, Alain!"

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

"Bewley, Johanna!" As Alain Bewley hurried out from under the hat, his female doppelganger hurried up to it.

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

"Boot, Aaron!"

"**RAVENCLAW!"**

"Cattermole, Mary Jo!"

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

"Edgecombe, Edith!" The girl who had almost fainted at the mention of the non-existent troll trotted up, looking no braver than before.

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

Albus could hear Rose's desperate whispering "Gryffindor Gryffindor Gryffindor" over and over again like a mantra. But other voices joined the mix..."_Then Slytherin will have gained an excellent student...And it doesn't even matter if we're not in the same house…smart enough for Ravenclaw…still got to be a Gryffindor…The bravest man I ever knew was a Slytherin_..."

"Eglamour, Fabian!"

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

Al jumped then realized that the Hat wasn't Sorting him but a broad shouldered boy emerging from underneath the Hat.

"Goldstein, Martin!" The boy from the train separated himself from his friends and sauntered up with a grin.

"**RAVENCLAW!" **The grin was still there when the Hat was removed, so Albus supposed he was happy with his House.

"Johanneson, Harriet!"

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

"Longbottom, Elora!"

Dead silence as Elora's feet thudded against the floor out of rhythm with her heartbeat. The last thing she saw while perched on that stool was her father smiling proudly at her and then the Hat dropped over her eyes.

"_**Ah, a Longbottom. You're an interesting one, aren't you? Always questioning…be mindful of such curiosity! You lack the ruthlessness and cunning necessary to belong in Slytherin…I know where to put you—"**_

The Sorting Hat opened up the brim to speak and then abruptly shut it.

"_**Why so silent? I can tell your mind is ticking away in there, is there something you'd like to tell me before I sort you?"**_

Elora flinched and then bobbed her head, shaking the Hat upon her head.

"_Yes, I…I think the only house I'm suited for is Hufflepuff. I'm not very brave or strong in any way, so if that's where you wanted to send me, I'll be fine."_ She thought this rapidly, twisting her hands in her lap, nervously biting her lip.

"_**Hufflepuff?"**_ The Hat sounded amused…or was that pity? _**"Miss Longbottom, I'll grant that you are a kind-hearted and sensitive girl with a nature inclined to hard work, but I think you've got more power in you than what you are crediting yourself with. Your father was the same way."**_ The Sorting Hat added in as an afterthought.

"_**My Dad?"**_ Elora thought back. _**"But he's the bravest person I know!"**_

"_**And when I first met him, he was the most unasserted one I have ever known. Absolutely convinced that he was destined for Hufflepuff and would disappoint his Gran, but I assured him that wasn't so and sent him to Gryffindor. Seven years later when I spoke to him again, I was proven right. And I will be again,"**_ the Sorting Hat decided.

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

The Hat flew off her head and light and sound hit her. Her father beamed proudly down on her as she, with a blush, slipped off the stool and hurried past the first years to the table on the far side in red.

Albus and Rose applauded from among the first years still standing and after a beat, as did a few others who clapped a few times. Professor Longbottom picked up where he left off as the first years quieted themselves.

"Macmillan, Duncan!"

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Scorpius stumbled by them and dropped on the stool as Professor Longbottom sat the Hat on him.

"_**A Malfoy! Should be in SLY—no? That's a first. Why, your mother begged to be put there. But I suppose you aren't your mother or father, an easy mistake."**_

"_You're right. I am Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion if you'd prefer."_

"_**You don't like to be beaten, I see." **_The Hat seemed to chuckle to himself._** "Gryffindor, then? That's where I put the last in your family to reject Slytherin."**_

"_I'm not rejecting my family though. Just Slytherin. And Gryffindor too."_

"_**You wouldn't do badly in Slytherin. Pureblooded, resourceful, and rather defensive, aren't you?"**_

"_But I don't claim to be rebellious or particularly ambitious. Or brave and loyal."_

"_**Why must Malfoys always have such closed minds?"**_

"_That is why I want you to remedy that_."

"_**Very well then…you would do well there and perhaps it would do everyone some good…"**_

"**RAVENCLAW!"**

There was a momentary pause that was broken by a few gaps as Scorpius lifted the Hat off his own head, and handing it to Professor Longbottom, walked over to the Ravenclaw table; Professor Longbottom valiantly trying to regain his composure.

"Moon, Diana!"

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

"Naire, Daniel!"

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

"Nelthrope, Christine!

"**RAVENCLAW!"**

"Nott, Maximillian!"

**"SLYTHERIN!"** Albus recognized Moon, Diana and Nott, Maximillian on his own as two of the chess player's friends but he certainly didn't need Rose's little jab in the side to realize that the chess player had been Scorpius Malfoy from the train platform.

"O' Bierne, Paige!"

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

"Ochiern, John!"

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

"Quirke, Aliya!"

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

"Potter, Albus!"

Rose whimpered slightly left all alone and she stood out easily from the other first years, red curls against basic black robes as Albus left her. She was the last thing he saw before the Hat blocked out the light.

"_**Albus Severus Potter, how extraordinary…"**_

"_Dad said I could ask for Gryffindor, but would you just really give it to me like that?"_

"_**Oh, you are welcome to ask me, but I'd like to ask you something first. Was that**_** all **_**your father said about your Sorting?"**_

The boy slumped on the stool, before he hastily tipped his head back to hold the Hat steady and straight. "_He said the bravest man he ever knew was a Slytherin and that he'd be proud of me in any House."_

"_**Any house? Why Gryffindor then?"**_

"_Practically everyone in my family's been there!"_ was the instant thought.

"_**I sense you're desperate to prove yourself, Mr. Potter." **_The Hat considered slyly into his ear. _**"Consider earlier, on the train. You were angry with James and Rose, but you respected Mr. Malfoy's abilities. It's your choice though."**_

He hesitated, fidgeting. _"Any advice? Not that I'd take it or anything."_

"_**You are not anyone but yourself, Mr. Potter, and let no one, not even a Hat tell you who to be about it. Mr. Malfoy just did."**_

"_That's what Sirius, James's namesake, did too. Sirius Black."_

"_**Yes, Sirius and Scorpius and may I count you in too?"**_

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

There was little applause from the Slytherin table as Albus slipped off the stool. The rest of the tables stared at him in stony, shocked silence, Elora had gasped judging by her open mouth. Albus's face burned as he saw James, Fred and Louis glaring at him. The rest of the Weasleys were staring mouths wide except Rose, who simply regarded him with a shocked expression.

But then he heard the clap. It came from his left, he turned and there was Scorpius Malfoy, applauding him, the quiet clapping echoing loudly in the silence for a moment and then both boys sat down.

Neville Longbottom was now gamely trying to regain stride in the Sorting and he desperately called out the name of the black haired girl from the train.

"Selywen, Zaneeta!"

Rose couldn't pay any attention as she saw Albus's tie magically change from plain black into emerald and silver. _Slytherin_ emerald. Oh, what was she going to do? Dad would kill them, she wouldn't have to do anything...

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

Rose flinched as Zaneeta joined Albus and she shook, teeth chattering as her mind raced and the Sorting continued.

"**RAVENCLAW!" **Amelie Van Meer was sorted and Neville cleared his throat.

"Weasley, Rose!"

Like a condemned man to the grave, Rose walked slowly and waited as the hat was dropped over her face (Her Granger-bushy and Weasley-red hair stuck out from underneath) and the noose of fear tightened around her throat, choking off any pleas.

"_**Another Weasley? I swear, there are more grandchildren than children! Hmm…you certainly have gotten your mother's brains…the brightest witch of her age, that one…and you do take after your father with your blunt honesty…I suppose you would do best in—"**_

"_Wait! How could you send Al to Slytherin? He's not one of them, he's kind and quiet and determined and—"_

"_**Young lady! I have my reasons for sending your cousin there, I have no doubts that he will not fit in."**_

"_But you have to listen to me! If I'm in Gryffindor and he's in Slytherin, we will become mortal enemies!"_

"_**Did you not listen to my song? You would do fine in Gryffindor, but your little speech has convinced me. You are loyal, true and a determined friend as well and you do not seek glory like a Gryffindor and far too single-minded for Ravenclaw. Although…no, I think it best not be ashamed of where you come from, Rose, but take pride of it in—"**_

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

Then the Hat fell silent and spoke no more.

As Rose stumbled away to the yellow and black draped table, Professor Longbottom carried the hat and stool out of the hall, his face still flabbergasted. Behind him, a short, smiling witch stood. She probably would have come up to Hagrid's elbow, if you added in the pointy hat that was adorned with a canary yellow ribbon.

"Welcome, students, to another wonderful year at Hogwarts!" Headmistress Pomona Sprout chirped. "I trust you all had a good summer and are ready to begin your lessons again tomorrow. Before we all start in on dinner, a few notices…The Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden, no excuses whatsoever, and that includes our older students as well." James, Louis and Fred exchanged a secretive look, James's was still slightly sullen.

"Finally, I wish you all another wonderful year at Hogwarts and feel free to drop in on me at any time." Smiling brightly, Professor Sprout sat back down in her seat, as students and teachers all slumped back and the noise broke out over the hall.

Rose blinked in surprise as a goblet of pumpkin juice popped up in front of her hand. She tore her gaze away from the now unseen Headmaster, avoiding the gazes of her various family members as she looked up and down the table of her new house. Hufflepuffs were modest and simple, she rationalized quickly. The girls most had their hair back in a ponytail or down and unadorned. She didn't notice any jewelry on anyone, or anything particularly unique about them. But they were all smiling, and older students helpfully heaped the first years' plates.

It wasn't right. This wasn't _fair_. She was a Gryffindor, or even maybe a Ravenclaw, not a _Hufflepuff_! There was only one other Weasley in Hufflepuff and that was Molly Weasley, one of Rose's least favorite cousins. None of the Gryffindor Weasleys looked at her, they were all too busy staring at Albus. Of course. She would be overlooked, her family would decide that her sorting as no where near as strange as Albus's. Honestly, she would have bet anyone that he would be in Ravenclaw or _maybe _Hufflepuff. But never a Slytherin. Al was not a Slytherin.

Yet there he was sitting at the Slytherin table while across the hall, Elora was sitting with the Gryffindors. And she wore bright, blinding bumblebee yellow.

* * *

**Let me be VERY clear: All four of them were Sorted into thier correct house and with a purpose by the Sorting Hat (and me). Nobody was Sorted because "I need someone there" or "I have a plot point about..." Without my characters, I have no plot. Therefore, I Sorted Albus, Rose, Scorpius and Elora where they belong and the story will stem from there. **

**That being said, ha! Not one person came even half right on how the Sorting would result. **

**From this point on, the rest of the story will have alterntating povs. It's not something l like, but it happens to be very useful to me for this year. After this first story is done, we will see.**


	5. Letters With Love and Lies

**The Hallows of Hogwarts**

Chapter 5: Letters with Love and Lies

* * *

Harry was slouching back into the soft red armchair. When he was young, he had always imagined that fathers should have an armchair where he could put his feet up and read the newspaper and always find room for a child to sit with him. Now, two of his kids were gone to Hogwarts and Lily would go soon too. This thought made him slightly melancholy.

Ginny slipped in the room, looking worn out, even if it was only nine o'clock and with two less children in the house than this morning. She settled on the couch and picked up her cup of tea, sipping it gratefully. Harry smirked at her, thankfully that he wasn't the one who had to put Lily to bed tonight for once.

"So, how is Lily taking it?" Ginny groaned and then glared at him mock furiously.

"I actually feel bad for Mum! She had seven of us and I was the worst when it came to the first day of Hogwarts. I swear, she's sitting at the Burrow just laughing at the thought that I'll have to go through this next year!" Harry could only laugh.

"Don't worry, Gin, I'm sure Ron and Hermione will sympathize with you." Ginny's glare turned into a smile at the thought of Ron dealing with Hugo.

Then their attention turned to the rapping of an owl's on their window. Ginny knocked over her tea cup, Harry leapt to his feet and wrenched the window open after a few disastrous tries. The owl dropped the letter disdainfully into Ginny's lap and soared back out the window, flapping his feathers in Harry's face. Ginny tore into the letter eagerly as Harry dashed back over to read over his wife's shoulder. Within moments, their faces turned shocked.

"Slytherin?" Ginny spluttered. "I mean, I know James was torturing him about it all summer, but I never thought James would be right." Harry ran his fingers through his hair desperately thinking. How does one tell his wife that he told his son it was _ok _to be in Slytherin?

"Ginny, I know we were expecting Al to get into Ravenclaw or maybe even Hufflepuff, but being a Slytherin doesn't mean he will become an evil death eater."

A sudden birdlike cry came out from behind them. Harry whipped around and pulled open the door to reveal a redheaded girl in an older boy's pajamas, her mouth wide open.

"Albus is in Slytherin?" Lily asked her parents horrified. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and sighed. This would be a long night.

_Dear Rose,_

_Although your father and brother are disappointed that neither of them had won the bet, I assure you, that we are still extremely proud of you for being in Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff may not have a history of glorious heroes or brilliant minds, they still have a proud history. From your house, came Cedric Diggory, Helga Hufflepuff, Hannah Longbottom, The Minister of Magic Justic Finch-Fletchely, Nymphadora Tonks (your namesake!) and countless others. Your house values hard work, kindness and loyalty, some great traits. Rosie, it doesn't matter whether or not you are brave or smart, as long as you can finish what you started, show loyalty to your family, friends and those who deserve it and can be kind and fair to everyone. _

_I've also enclosed a book for you called "__**Hufflepuff Honor**__" detailing the noble history of your house, your founder, information about her only known remaining relic and biographies of famous people who were Hufflepuffs. _

_Love,_

_Mum_

From down the hall, Ron yelled something as he pulled Hugo into his bedroom, trying to be heard over Hugo's pleas to go to Hogwarts with Rosie. Shaking her head, she added another line.

_P.S. Your father says to show Mr. Malfoy that his daughter has just a good an arm as her mother and take out any Sorting frustrations on the Malfoy's boy head._

Hastily she wrote the last five words of advice for her daughter before Pig could snatch it up.

_P.P.S. Don't listen to your father._

"Hannah Longbottom, top of the Leaky Cauldron!" Neville shouted into the chimney.

With a flash of green fire, his head startled spinning and rolling until he faced into his own home and his wife was sitting in her chair waiting for him eagerly.

"Neville!" She cried out, sweeping her blonde hair back out of her face as she bent down to his level. "How is she? All right? Good? And the Sorting?" She babbled happily and eagerly.

He smiled at he took in the smudge of frosting still under her eye and her pink cheeks so like his daughters.

"She's well," he replied, unable to keep dragging it out. "Gryffindor."

She shrieked, hugging herself happily. "Oh, I knew it! Our first Gryffindor, Neville! Trevor, Trevor! Wait, Neville, I'll go get Trevor and tell him." She called out over her shoulder as she hurried downstairs.

He waited for her, his knees shaking when she finally came back into his line of vision. "Trevor's so pleased for her too! I'll send Angela a letter to let her know—"

From behind him, he heard a faint knocking sound. "There's someone at the door for me, Hannah."

She accepted this quick departure with a sigh. "Very well, Professor. Do send Elora my love, won't you? I'll mail her a letter as soon as the owl gets back from Beauxbatons."

Stumbling out of the fire, he opened the door where Victoire Weasley stood with his daughter in tow.

"She wanted to see you, Professor," Victoire said. "I can walk her back when you are done."

"No, that's fine, Victoire. I'll take her back to Gryffindor Tower myself." Neville said.

"Good night, then sir," the Head Girl said as she slipped out the door. Elora was still standing there, but her head was bent slightly, her dark hair falling in front to hide her eyes. Neville grasped his daughter's arm and sat her down with him. Elora gave a sobbing gasp and Dad instinctively hugged her close, stroking her back comfortingly.

"Pumpkin, what's wrong?" He asked soothingly. "Was someone bullying you and the other students?"

Elora shook her head miserably. "The Hat wouldn't listen to me," she whispered. "Everyone says I'm so much like Mum and that I'm a 'true Hufflepuff' but the Hat put me in Gryffindor and then Albus is in Slytherin and Rose is in Hufflepuff!" Neville winced but regained composure quickly.

"Elora Alice, I trusted the Sorting Hat with my life twice now and I've survived everything so far. I think the Hat knows what it's done and done it with good reason."

"But Gryffindor?" she whispered pleadingly.

"The Hat wouldn't have Sorted you there if you weren't," he said finally. "Maybe you're like me—a late bloomer who grows if put in the right environment."

_Dear Al,_

_Your mum and I are extremely proud of you! We know Slytherin wasn't your first choice, but we are sure that you will be an excellent student and do us proud anyways. _

_Lily sends her love and asked for a Hogwarts toilet seat. I suppose Uncle George told her that. Don't let James wind you up, we will never disown you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. The package enclosed in your trunk is yours now. Use it well so I don't get owls about whatever you decide to get into!_

_Dear Father, Mother, Grandmother, and Grandfather,_

_I hope I don't disappoint you too much, but I was sorted into Ravenclaw. While I may have broken a tradition of hundreds of years, I find it to be a respectable house with a noble history and perhaps by breaking tradition, the Malfoy family can show that they have turned over a new leaf. _

_But don't feel you have failed me. It was my choice and I was very persistent in getting my way about it. _

_Pluto is settling in well and I am satisfied here in Ravenclaw Tower. Mother and Grandmother, don't worry, I am going to be well-fed here, although the cakes don't compare. _

_Your son,_

_Scorpius _

Asteria sighed and looked up at her husband, who was now puncturing the arms of his chair he was so tightly gripping at them.

"You can breathe," she reprimanded him. "He has yet to mortally offend anyone."

Draco released the chair arms and leaned forward with a still straightened back. "What House?"

She relented, slowly holding out their son's letter. "Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw?" Draco repeated.

"I almost ended up a Hufflepuff myself." Asteria mentioned seemingly off-handedly, but she was watching his face too closely.

"Ravenclaw." A third voice said as she stepped into the room. Narcissa Malfoy's steps were silent except for the cane she carried with her everywhere. "Scorpius is a Ravenclaw?"

"Yes, Mother." Draco said.

"Well," she said, tapping the cane the way one might tap their foot. "It seems that not all Malfoys are Slytherins who become pureblood-particular Death Eaters."

"Ron?" Harry called out through the Floo. Large feet pattered up to the fireplace before freckled and blue-eyed Ronald Weasley poked his head down at him.

"You got a letter from Albus?" Ron asked without preamble.

"Sit this one down, Ron." Harry said firmly. But his friend laughed.

"After the letter we got from Rose, nothing could surprise me. He's a Hufflepuff too? No, wait, definitely Ravenclaw."

"Slytherin." Harry announced. Ron's eyes widened for a moment before they closed and hit the floor with a thud.

Hermione came into view now too. "Ron! Harry, Albus is in Slytherin? I hope he knows what he's doing…the Sorting Hat doesn't put anyone ignornant of their house's history and qualities in. Oh, and let Ginny know that Rose is in Hufflepuff. She's not too happy at the moment, but we are of course just proud of our daughter," she said, gritting her teeth as she lugged Ron into a chair.

"Don't forget to add that he needs to get good grades." Draco urged.

"I did already," his wife said, continuing to pen their letter.

"Well, what about reminding him that he should try to make new friends besides his cousin and the Selwyn girl?"

"Why don't you write the letter yourself, Draco?" Asteria suggested, handing him the quill. "And don't forget to mention that we love him and are proud that he is in Ravenclaw."

Draco took the quill, but didn't start writing. What can you say to a son when the father who killed all the under-the-bed boggarts is now the one afraid?

* * *

**This is just a short chapter to ease you in further before the school year really kicks off and the points of view start switching up!**


	6. Welcomes and Warnings

**The Hallows of Hogwarts**

Chapter 6: Welcomes and Warnings

* * *

Albus had woken early, the sun hadn't risen enough to lit up the lake overhead, but he hadn't woken naturally. Instead, the curtains were yanked back and he was surrounded by his dormmates.

"We want answers," the tallest said shortly. "You were supposed to end up in Gryffindor, not with us Death Eater spawn, _Potter_." Albus could feel his heart pounding. He was in the Snake pit alone, without Dad or Victoire and Teddy or Rose. _Maybe Dad knew I'd be in Slytherin and that's why he gave me the cloak, so I could disappear! _But a familiar heat flushed in his cheeks. These bullies were like having duplicate James at his worst. And he could handle James.

"Why are you here?" the broad-shouldered boy he recognized as Fabian Eglamour insisted. "Here to check if we have Dark Marks too for Daddy?"

A golden haired boy with peridot-green shaded eyes pushed him out of bed as the other boys snickered and with a carefully drawn wand etched something into his bed head: _**ASS**_.

"Playing nice, I hope?" Julius Roth asked as he entered, a flowing grey cape over his pajamas. Behind him, smirked the black haired girl from yesterday.

"Zany!" The tall one protested. "Why'd you rat us out?"

"It's _Zaneeta_, **_Max_**." She said snootily. "And the girls want to sleep, you know. We have classes that we'll lose points on for sleeping in and missing."

"Back up, boys." Julius cut in before Toby could respond with a swear word. "Let Potter breathe so he can give us a fair answer. Well, Albus Potter, would you grant us with an explanation of how you managed to land in Slytherin so we might all get to bed?"

Albus nodded, standing up now. "The Sorting Hat," He started tersely. "reminded me that I am not my dad or brother. And perhaps you ought to respect me for it too!"

"The silent boy in the corner finally snorted. "Don't be daft, Potter. Your father helped save the bloody wizarding world and you think you're not respected? If you wanted to be Minister of Magic or get all O's on your N.E.W.T.s, I'd suspect you'd just have to announce your last name."

"Don't be daft yourself," Zaneeta mocked. "His last name is exactly why you all ought to be a little sweeter to him. When's the last time we had anyone good in Slytherin? Even Malfoy had the sense to bail."

"I'm satisfied with Potter," Julius announced boredly, cutting Zaneeta off. "Anyone who isn't, can question me instead. Otherwise, everyone back to bed. It's three in the morning and someone else will want to question all of you in the morning."

With grumbles and the boys all avoiding his gaze, Albus crawled back into bed, under his self-proclaimed bed, _**ASS**_. But he was unable to fall asleep, wondering who else he still had to face in the morning.

Julius roused them all again as the watery ceiling started to faintly glow. He only gave a curt nod towards Albus, already dressed and waiting, but nobody mentioned last night. All the other boys only grumbled and dressed themselves up as neatly as Albus before they joined the girls outside.

It wasn't the Headmistress or the Head of Slytherin, but rather, the most frightening of all: The Bloody Baron. Nobody whispered in his presence but Al was sure they were all wondering the same thing. How did this gaunt ghost become so stained in silver blood? "You should be honored," The ghost spoke, in a rather low voice. "to be Sorted into Slytherin. Resourcefulness, ambition, independence…all of those traits you possess."

One girl shuffled beside him and the Baron's grey eyes seemed to bore into Albus rather than the girl next to him. "You question Slytherin, Miss Moon?"

Diana Moon blushed. "But I thought you had to be pureblooded to be Sorted—"

"Not necessarily pureblooded. In Salazar's time, and with good reason on his part as history forgets, did not trust muggleborn students any more than muggles. But Slytherin no longer cares for purity of blood or any traditional beliefs of one's family, ambition is about getting ahead, not staying in the past. Mr. Potter, is being our example to us." Albus could only swallow at the sound of his name as the Baron was most definitely staring him down now. "I haven't seen a Slytherin Potter or Weasley yet, but it's in you. But for the doubters in our midst, why don't you give your full name?"

"Albus Severus Potter," he managed. The Baron nodded, satisfied.

"Let's hope you will give Slytherin as much honor as Severus did." He intoned. "Let's hope _all _of you do."

Rose's arms and legs flailed wildly, too cheerfully sun-yellow sheets entangling her as an unlucky Molly Weasley shook her awake. After a few moments when Rose was looking up at her Hufflepuff cousin wide awake innocently, Molly was gasping for breath from the effort of waking her up.

"What are you doing here Molly? This isn't the fourth year dorm."

"Wake up call, Rosie. Everyone is assigned a person to get up in the morning, except you first years and lucky you got me!" Rose Weasley's bewildered look turned into a glare.

"Get. Out." Molly fled the room, much to the surprise of the other fourth year girls waking up their first year. Carefully, the others followed her out, glancing at Rose cautiously.

Rose was the last Hufflepuff to sit down to breakfast, staring stonily off into space as she stabbed her plate with her fork. A brown package dropped in front of her nose and she snatched it before it could hit her plate. Tearing open the envelope on the front, her face grew cherry red and she spluttered incomprehensibly.

_It didn't matter that she was smart or brave? Her father and Hugo had a bet on her? _Rose was only somewhat comforted by the bizarre fact that her mother had sent her a book, Hermione Granger Weasley's cure for anything. The package contained the book, sickening yellow with simple black font spelling out _Hufflepuff Honor_ across the front with a badger underneath it.

Scowling, Rose stuffed the book into her bag with the now crumpled letter.

A black haired witch with pink cheeks appeared at the end of the Hufflepuff table and began to pass papers down. Mary Jo Cattermole handed Rose her's. She studied it; it was a schedule, with her name and classes on it. Her heart lifted for next to first period charms was HUFFLEPUFF/SLYTHERIN.

The charms instructor was Professor Hestia Jones, the black haired, pink cheeked witch who was the Head of Hufflepuff. She smiled a lot and when Albus came in, she introduced herself in a cheerful manner and gave them some notes for the day. Albus was carefully writing down the law of the Wizard Buffario in his pointed, thin printing when he felt the sharp poke. It was not like a finger point, but like a stick of wood was nudging his elbow. Glancing carefully to make sure Professor Jones wasn't watching him, he carefully reached his hand around and up his sleeve until a folded piece of paper fell into his palm. Cautiously, Albus unfolded it, still glancing up at the teacher, who seemed not to notice.

_How did your parents take it? Are the other Slytherins pure evil? Was it just me or was the Hat crazy? When can I meet up with you?_

_Rose_

Albus hastily shoved the letter into his pocket, not even bothering with a response. Rose gave him a reproachful look, but he didn't give in. Al wasn't sure about the answer to any of her questions.

The bell rang somewhere an hour later from within the castle as Professor Jones let them pack away their parchment, ink and quills. Waving them merrily off from their first charms lesson, the first years left the classroom and headed into the corridor. Albus slowed his steps and waited at the corner, within moments, Rose caught up to him. "Albus! Why didn't you write back?" she demanded instantly.

He hesitated as a pair of second year Slytherins passed. Albus wasn't sure if Slytherin were against him talking to a Hufflepuff, even if she was his cousin, so he lowered his voice. "Look, we can meet up in the library after dinner, all right? I've got to go to class."

She nodded, so he left her, hurrying after, never catching the wounded look she threw after him.

That afternoon, the Slytherins and Ravenclaws had their first lesson together in Herbology. Professor Longbottom was there, pruning a wicked looking plant that seemed to have tentacles. Once they had all sat down, he set his tool down, snagged a toad and set her away from the plant and then turned to them smiling, running a hand through his short, dark hair making it stand on end as the toad made a feeble jump back to her original spot. "Good afternoon, first years! I am your Herbology teacher, Professor Neville Longbottom. In these greenhouses you will learn about and handle many exotic and magical plants, learn how to care for them and their various properties and uses." The class before him looked hardly excited at the notion of gardening, except for maybe one or two girls.

"Albus," Neville called out. "Why do you think the class looks so bored?"

Albus had heard from all his cousins, Teddy down to Roxanne who was a second year, what Neville did to start his first years off each year and he was ready with an answer. "I don't think we realize how interesting Herbology can be," He explained, avoiding the glances from his classmates. Neville nodded sagely.

"I see! You don't get to learn spells or how to hex your enemies in this class. Herbology's your boring class of the day with History because there's no wand-waving, am I correct, Miss Nelthrope?" The Ravenclaw girl nodded, hastily sliding her notepad of scribbled poetry back into her bag. "What if I told you that I can show you how to breathe underwater?" Neville asked as a few kids looked up interestedly. "Or that you can be defended using only one, very simple spell?"

Scorpius Malfoy, who had been sitting in front of Albus straightened up suddenly so that now Al had to crane his head around him to see Neville completely.

"Or perhaps in Potions class…you'd need to make a potion, almost any sort of potion. It could be as simple as say a Dreamless Sleeping Draught. One of the key ingredients happens to be fluxweed, picked at the full moon. If you had to make your own draught, then you'd have to know how to keep that plant alive until it was ready."

"Sir," Scorpius Malfoy said, stretching his hand. "How would we learn defensive spells in Herbology?"

Neville smiled, although it looked taunt, too tight at the corners.

"Does anyone happen to know the incantation for a spell for light or fire?" He asked, turning his back on the class to rummage through his collection. When he turned around, only a few hands were raised. "Mr. Boot, isn't it?"

Boot stood to recite. "_Lumos_, for light."

"Yes, _lumos _would work, although fire's most effective…can anyone name this particular plant?" He asked, pointing at it with his wand.

The plant had many parts branching out, all soft and lumpy like they been stuffed like a pillow, but Albus didn't recognize it. Only one student seemed to know, the one who backed her chair away from it. "That's Devil's Snare!" Zaneeta said, pushing herself away.

"Yes, five points to Slytherin." Neville said. "What would you think happen if I did _this_?"

He prodded it and the limp arms went flailing at him, shooting out and strangling an inkpot off someone's desk up front. Amelie Van Meer shrieked as it grabbed her wrist, tightening around until it started looking bruised.

"_Lumos_!" Neville said carefully, his wand lighting up so brightly that the plant crawled away from him. He held the wand out in front of him, causing the plant to slither away before he held it over Amelie's wrist as the plant released her.

"And that, class." Neville said calmly as the plant curled back up in it's pot. "Is why Herbology is not to be underestimated."

Dinner was nosier than the first night, as students were commenting on their first day back, checking each other's homework assignments and remembering what Hogwarts meals they had missed over the summer. Rose wisely sat away from any upper class students and from Molly and ate before hurrying up to the library.

Albus showed up only a few minutes later and joined her at the small table she had claimed for them in the back.

"Slytherin?" She demanded. "Albus Severus Potter, _Slytherin_?

Clearly she was as upset over his Sorting as her own but he tried to shrug it off. "Rosie—"

"Don't _Rosie_ _**me**_!" She started in outrage. "We were supposed to be in Gryffindor, Al."

"I changed my mind," He suggested. "What about you then?"

"It's all your fault," she informed him. "I was arguing with the Hat on _your_ behalf when it made up it's mind."

"Well, you didn't have to." Albus said firmly, pulling out his Herbology homework: explain the uses of taking Herbology for five years in school, three hundred words minimum. "I'm perfectly all right in Slytherin."

Rose caught his wrist in surprise. "All right?"

He couldn't tell her about the midnight interrogation or the words carved into his bed. It had been his choice after all so he nodded resolutely. Rose screwed up her face and huffed a tad violently.

"Fine then, stay with the snakes. But I, Rose Nymphadora Weasley, am going to be a Gryffindor somehow!"

She packed up her things, intending to lug them off but Albus continued to work on his essay. "So, I'll meet you here tomorrow too then?" He asked nonchalantly as she stormed off.

They had Astronomy that night, which was tiring, to be up in the dead of the night, and all the students except Albus fell asleep in History, but Potions was awkward from the start.

Professor Jigger, was both the grand-niece of their textbook's author and Head of Ravenclaw. She had white blonde hair, eyes set too far apart and she was missing the tip of her right pinkie, but she certainly seemed very experimental, pairing her students with only members from other houses. Albus and Elora lucked out but Rose—

"Rose Weasley with—" she checked her class register. "Scorpius Malfoy." The class hissed to one another as her chair squeaked it's way next to him. But he was quiet, not even sparing her a glance until after they had been assigned to create a potion to cure boils and there was one cauldron between them. But even then, he didn't say anything. He merely flipped his book to the correct page and began to count out porcupine quills.

Rose was so relieved when the bell rang that she skipped washing off her hands under the gargoyle sink and sprinted out the door where the Gryffindor and Slytherin third years were waiting, surrounding three boys playing a game with a small ball, juggling it with their feet, elbows, shoulders, knees.

Fred dropped it at the sight of her, flashing a quick grin. "Hey Rosie!"

James and Louis looked up too, passing a wickeder smirk between them. "Rose!" James shouted. "I figured out why you're in Hufflepuff!"

A bit of relief passed through before her sense of shame crushed it. She knew better than to answer but Louis hooted, "Why's that?"

"Badgers eat snakes!" He yelled as the Gryffindors started roaring with laughter. Rose felt her knees shake and ears turn red as the rest of the class started to trail out behind her.

"I'm just as brave as you and just as much of a Gryffindor as any Weasley!" She bragged desperately. "I'll prove it! Al will too!"

James leaned in and whispered under the Gryffindors laughing with a wink. "Come with us Friday night then. We'll be waiting for you at the Gryffindor entrance until ten-thirty and if you don't show, we'll head out to toilet-paper the Whomping Willow without you. Think of it as a badge of honor. As an honorary Gryffindor."

By Friday, both Albus and Rose were ready for a weekend off a classes. Neither of had barely anytime to explore the castle besides the daily tread to classes and dorms. But Albus had Hagrid's invite for Friday evening and Rose had James's. Rose puzzled those few days leading up to Friday night how she'd get up seven floors to Gryffindor without getting caught until she and Albus were hurrying on their way down to have dinner with Hagrid.

"I hope we don't need our cloaks to keep warm on the way back—" Albus mentioned while Rose was wondering this. It took a few minutes to get the whole sentence to her but she stopped abruptly in her tracks.

"Al!" she cried out in relief. "The Cloak!"

"That's what I was just saying," He started before she cut him off.

"No, not that one. The Invisibility Cloak." she added helpfully. "I need to borrow it tonight so I won't get caught."

"Get caught?" Albus blurted out, turning to face his younger but taller cousin. "What are you planning on doing?"

She faced him head on. "James, Fred and Louis invited me to do some Gryffindor stuff," She replied stubbornly. "But I have to get up to the seventh floor without getting caught first."

"Rose, _**no**_." Albus insisted, but she wouldn't hear of it as she seized his elbow.

"Come with me then! If we both show James up, he won't ever tease you about Slytherin," She half-tempted, half pleaded.

"Fine, fine, Rose, but c'mon! Hagrid's waiting," He shook her off feebly, half-hoping she'd forget by the time they left.

Hagrid was waiting for them by the door, and waved once he caught sight of them. They stumbled in as he lumbered over to the fireplace and pulled a tea kettle out and began to pour the dark liquid into cups and pass them around. The tea was scalding hot, but it wasn't the rock cakes that broke your teeth that Albus and Rose had heard about so they drank it as they sat down in lumpy chairs, both of them in one as they were Hagrid's size.

"How are yeh lot settlen' in?" Hagrid asked, gulping half his tea down with one sip. "Goin' to the Quidditch try-outs tomorrow, Rosie?"

"Quidditch try-outs!" Rose exclaimed, spilling her tea on Albus. "Tomorrow?"

"Aye," Hagrid said, nodding wisely. "Field's booked fer the mornin'. Interested?"

Rose just shivered in excitement. Quidditch was one of her favorite things in the world. Dad had taken her to Cannons' games since she was two, Uncle George taught her to play her favorite position and Uncle Bill bought her a beater's bat for her last birthday, her prized possession.

"What about yeh, Al?" Hagrid prodded. "Thinkin' bout playin' for Slytherin? Yer dad's a durned good Seeker and yeh brother plays Chaser, not to mention your mum!"

Albus shook his head. "Quidditch's not really my thing…but you don't mind?"

"Quidditch inn't for everyone," Hagrid said.

"No, not Quidditch. Slytherin." Albus corrected.

Hagrid set down his tea with a slight chuckle. "Ah, Slytherin's not as bad now. And yer'll never be anythin' evil, Al." He encouraged as he pulled the rock cakes from the fire.

* * *

**So the opening was rather dark. Expect more of it. Although Harry thinks "All is Well", the Wizarding World still suffers and its the innocents who were hurt the most. **

**Besides, before my four characters can embark on any grand adventures, thier mysterious legacy of thier parents needs to be put to rest. **

**When is Scorpius coming? I hear you screaming. Patience. His part in this will be determined in the next chapter.**


	7. Wand Sparks

**The Hallows of Hogwarts**

Chapter 7: Wand Sparks

* * *

The news about Quidditch trials in the morning hadn't distracted her any from going out after curfew. If anything, it only edged her on.

"Al, I'm going to wait right here for five minutes," She threatened outside the Slytherin entrance. "And then I'll drag you out. Clear?"

"Clear as a wand spark," He muttered regretfully. He managed to get back out with the cloak before she could make good on her promise and she threw it over them, fitting the two of them easily.

"Let's go," she said, her voice echoing out of nowhere as they shuffled down the corridor.

It was eerie, to creep past the gauntlet of knights that littered the corridors in the dark. Every footstep and breath seemed far too loud but they couldn't be helped.

Then the cloak caught. It was too big for even the two of them and it dragged behind them. As they turned the corner, it must have snagged on a knight's foot because suddenly the cape flew off their backs and with a loud and triumphant clash, the knight collapsed.

********

Neville only stared down at them, disappointed. Rose avoided his gaze and glanced at a clock. Ten forty-five p.m.: they were already on their way without her.

"Albus, Rose, even when it's not a school night, being out after curfew is expressly forbidden." He said sharply, but his face looked quite regretful. Albus had a sneaking suspicion that Neville had been out after curfew as a student too.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice. I'll have to assign you both detention for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Rose burst out in anguish. "But the try-out's tomorrow!"

Albus winced at the sight of his cousin so desolate. She was going the wrong way about it, you had to be humble and accept it to get it in your favor. They were lucky enough that he managed to grab up the cloak and stuff it under his shirt and pull his robes tighter around him before Neville found them.

Neville held up his hands. "I'm sorry, Rose." He said firmly. "But rules are rules. You'll have detention tomorrow after breakfast in my office with me and another student."

She had spent a miserable week in Hufflepuff and now she couldn't even play Quidditch? It was absolute rubbish and she blinked her eyes furiously as they stung.

"Come," Neville said softer, with a tired sigh. "I'll see you both to your dorms."

********

They both dully reached Neville's office the next morning as instructed. It didn't seem quite fair that the sun had to shine so bright on the Great Hall's ceiling at them and Rose didn't have the appetite to eat any breakfast but Neville didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, here you are, " He said distractedly intercepting them. "I'm terribly sorry, but someone toilet-papered the Whomping Willow and as the Herbology professor, it's my duty to help Hagrid remove it carefully. But your punishment still stands," He added quickly. "I'm afraid I'll have to use a spell to lock you in. I won't be there to supervise you, so be quiet and do your homework. A house-elf will send you up lunch and I'll release you before dinner." He rushed through his sentences as he opened the door, almost pushing them in together.

And with a wave of his wand, the knob glowed orange and Neville shut the door behind him before they got to say a word. They turned around, slumping in defeat when they noticed the third student. It was Scorpius Malfoy.

He was as pale as he had been on the train, but this was the closest they've been yet in known proximity. Rose grabbed Al's arm and they sat away from him together, leaning in close to whisper.

"So, now what?" Rose asked resignedly. "We're stuck here for a good eight hours probably."

Albus shrugged. "Homework." He suggested grimly.

So, that's what they did for awhile. And then Rose got bored after her Charms essay and tried balancing her quill against the bridge of her nose. But then—"

"I don't suppose Neville thought about us needing a bathroom," Rose said suddenly. Albus could feel his intestines twist at the thought.

The door opened and for a quick moment, he thought perhaps the door would open on request but instead, Elora Longbottom slipped in and shut the door behind her.

"Daddy—" She started before cutting herself off. "Oh, is he not here? Why are you three in his office then?"

"Detention," Albus groused but Rose jumped in after him.

"I don't suppose there's a bathroom…"

"It's just down the hall," Elora offered, twisting the doorknob before letting go with a cry of alarm. It glowed orange briefly and faded.

"I think you're trapped in here with us," Albus explained.

"Well," Elora said unhappily. "There's a bathroom back here, Rose, I'll show you."

She led Rose to a seemingly small room behind the desk and they disappeared, leaving the boys alone. Albus glanced towards Malfoy but the boy didn't look up from his book.

Albus followed his example, reading the book he had borrowed from the library, pausing at what looked like an answer to his situation.

_Scarring cause by wand sparks on objects cannot be easily removed. However, if said scarring is in the form of words, the order of the words can be reversed._

Excitedly now, but with a cautious glance that neither girl had returned, Albus yanked out a piece of parchment and began rearranging the words over his bed. Of course, with only three letters and having two of the same didn't leave for a lot of choice.

_**SAS**_

_**SSA**_

"What on earth are you mumbling about?" An unfamiliar voice broke through his concentration. Looking up, Albus found himself staring back at Scorpius Malfoy's grey eyes.

"I'm just trying to solve an anagram," He said hastily. But the notion of a puzzle didn't faze Malfoy any.

"Let's see it then," He said impatiently, sliding his chair over to Albus and peering down at the parchment before it could be covered.

"Tell me, Potter." Malfoy said finally, coolly. "Do you make a habit for playing words games with swear words?" He had a rather nasty smirk on his face now and Albus's face felt like it had turned Weasley red.

"No, but your friends do," He retorted hotly. "Considering how much they enjoyed carving it into my bed the first night."

Just like his dormmates had, Malfoy laughed. But his laugh was quite softer, more of a chuckle to himself. "That's nothing," He replied. "Why do you think I'm here?" Albus didn't answer as Malfoy leaned in closer. "Try fighting wand sparks with wand sparks, Potter." Malfoy said strangely. "The truth is, you don't have any good letters to make a better word out of it."

And then he walked, back across the room and slid into his seat, reading like nothing had happened.

Albus looked back down on his paper, frowning and reading it. Did Malfoy just suggest he hex the other boys, or write stuff on their beds?

The girls returned and Elora joined Rose and him in Malfoy's empty chair. Elora and Rose were busy discussing whatever they had started up about in the bathroom but Albus couldn't concentrate on them.

"What did you get detention for then?" He asked rather loudly as both girls turned and looked at him first and then at Malfoy.

Malfoy slowly closed the book and returned their curious glances. "I don't."

"Why else would you be in here then?" Rose asked defensively, her hand inching around Albus's wrist, a silent reminder.

Malfoy shrugged. "Extra credit in class. I _am_ a Ravenclaw." But his casual tone didn't seem right, like James trying to keep a secret.

Rose huffed and turned her back on Scorpius, her fingers tugging at Albus to join them, which he did, with a grudging glance back at Scorpius Malfoy.

"So," Rose asked. "How's Gryffindor, Elora?"

The Elora Albus remembered had always been an overly anxious girl but she smiled, her lips only curving slightly as if the burst of fire and energy that was Gryffindor suited her. "It's busy and loud but it's warm there too," she admitted. "I thought I wasn't going to fit in, but I've been ok so far. Your brother and cousin, the Head Girl, help me get into the Tower. I'm too short," she admitted.

"I wouldn't be!" Rose said despondently, as if she wished for a "_YOU MUST BE THIS TALL TO ENTER GRYFFINDOR"_ ruling. "You'd be ok in Hufflepuff, Elora. Everyone there is as diligent as you. Could Neville get permission for us to switch houses?"

"I don't think it works like that, Rose," Albus tried to cut in as Elora protested. "Oh, I really don't mind being in Gryffindor!"

"But just because Malfoys are now Ravenclaws and Albus is a Slytherin doesn't mean that Weasleys are no longer Gryffindors!" Rose protested throatily. "I'm braver than you are, we're in detention for sneaking out to toilet-paper the Whomping Willow! Hufflepuffs don't deface school property!"

"But you _are_ a Hufflepuff, Rose." Albus tried to point out. "And Elora's in Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin and Malfoy's in Ravenclaw."

Rose snuffed. "You and Malfoy don't count. He's my partner in Potions and he made an almost perfect boils curing potion without me helping any last class. He's definitely got to be smart enough to beat James at Gobstones and you grew up trying to foil James's dastardly plots, of course you'd end up there—"

A sharp crack cut off Rose's tirade as a house elf appeared, dressed in a neatly pressed little toga. It happened to be a purple one, with a Hogwarts crest badge holding her uniform together.

"Professor saids that only three students be needing nourishment," She whimpered at the sight of the four of them. "Tessy only brought enough for three. But I can put a re-filling magic on the plates and cups!"

"That's fine, Tessy," Elora piped up. "I can share a cup and there ought to be plenty of sandwiches."

Tessy nodded, setting the tray of sandwiches down on an empty desk and magically drifting three cups towards Albus, Rose and Elora before she disapparated with another crack.

Abandoning Rose's discussion, Albus and Elora dragged their desks towards the tray, filling their plates with their pick from a variety of sandwiches: grilled, chicken, peanut butter and jelly…Rose followed them disgruntled as Scorpius gradually inched to join them, reaching out to pick a sandwich out.

"Tell me, Scorpius," Albus noted. "Does fighting wand sparks with wand sparks end up with me getting a spell burn like this?"

Quick, like a seeker and a snitch, Albus grabbed Scorpius's wrist and flipped it palmside up where his robe sleeve had slid up and revealed a raw, red mark, like a spell burn on skin.

His sandwich dropped. The girls were silent, although Rose was on her feet, ready to jump in and defend her cousin, neither of then having heard their earlier conversation.

"No," Scorpius said with a soft shudder. "That's what happens when your roommates decide to attack you and not your bed by surprise. Fighting wand sparks with wand sparks ends with the other knocked out by his own spell reflected by a shield charm and in detention, while you have even more muttering following you wherever you go."

Albus dropped Scorpius's arm but he left his hand out. After a moment of carefully rubbing at the burn, Scorpius's hand grasped his too.

********

"So how'd you learn a shield charm? We don't even cover it in the first year!" Albus asked as Scorpius swallowed his pumpkin juice.

"My dad taught me," Scorpius explained then. "The day after I got my wand. It was the one of the two things he let me learn, but he insisted I had to master them before I could go to Hogwarts."

"What was the second one?" Rose prodded, a bit put-out. Her mum had locked away her wand the minute she got home and hadn't given it back until September 1st.

"_Expellarmious_," Scorpius said, picking up his sandwich.

"I can't believe they let you learn spells," Rose just muttered, somewhat enviously.

"Just two spells, Weasley!" Scorpius exclaimed resentfully. "But I did study the theories in Chapter 1, so I could try one and see what happens to you."

Before Rose's temper could flare up, Albus spoke out. "Her name is _**Rose**_. And just because she's a Hufflepuff doesn't mean she's nice, so watch it." He warned Scorpius off.

Scorpius's mouth twitched. "Incidentally," He added. "I thought all Weasleys went to Gryffindor. And you don't seem like a badger either, so how did you land yourself in there, _Rose_?"

Rose's face was not quite so red now, but her tone was quite snobbish still. "Not all Weasleys are in Gryffindor." She said, a bit coolly. "Three of our—five now, are in the other houses. And my parents took it rather well!" She added defensively.

"So did mine," Scorpius retorted, sounding almost bored. "My father said that he almost expected it to be Ravenclaw, actually. Contrary to my roommates' beliefs, I wasn't disowned and they still expect me home for Christmas."

"So, your family doesn't have a lot of Ravenclaws?" Albus asked politely as Rose continued to splutter.

He snorted in reply. "Malfoys were only Slytherins since the 13th century. My mother congratulated me on a tradition well broke. It seems that our families have a bit in common after all," Scorpius said, idly raising his glass.

Elora swooped up her goblet and joined it in mid-air, surprising the boy with a clink. "I'll drink to that," Elora said a bit too boldly. "I thought I'd get into Hufflepuff and I'm not."

"Isn't your sister in there though?" Albus remembered as they set down their glasses. "Alison?"

"Angela," Elora corrected. "Trevor was too. But Angela got on the student exchange program so she went to Beauxbatons for a year."

"That's nice," Albus said. "Does she like it there? Or is she coming home for the second semester?"

Elora shrugged. "She's only written me once. She said that France have an entirely different schooling system but she loves it. Apparently they use a spell to translate everything for her too."

"Why France?"

"Dress robe design," Elora said, sounding as bored as the topic was. "Angela says France is really into fashion, so that's great for her. But she really likes the school itself too. She says it's so much more serious, like instead of having Quidditch teams, they have—"

"DON'T HAVE QUIDDITCH?" Scorpius and Rose exclaimed in tandem. Albus held his breath as the two of them turned for another face-off.

"Which team?" Scorpius demanded.

Rose wrinkled her nose. "Dad raised me to support the Cannons, my aunt played for the Harpies and I think the Arrows are rather good since that's where I come from."

"Caerphilly Catapults could beat any of your teams any day." Scorpius said instantly.

"I could beat _you_ any day," Rose insisted, her cheeks going pink again. "I would have also beaten all the people who tried out for the Hufflepuff team if I wasn't locked in here."

"At least you could have tried out." Scorpius said, looking sulky. "The Seeker for Ravenclaw is also the Captain this year."

"Dominique, she's our cousin." Albus interjected again, breathing easy again.

"She's not your cousin," Scorpius said. "She's got blonde hair, blue eyes—"

"1/8 Veela blood and last name Weasley. Yeah, Domie's our cousin." Albus repeated.

Rose ignored all this. "You play Seeker?"

********

Neville was exhausted. The Whomping Willow had grown so much since he was in school that a freezing charm lasted no more than a few minutes. And there was so much toilet paper caught up in the branches that by trying to whomp him, the tree only grew more densely tangled.

Of course, it didn't help his mood any that he had a sneaking suspicion who had done it but no actual proof. The head-shaking Rose Weasley last night had been enough for him to guess. He had known Rose Nymphadora Weasley since the day she was born, had three kids of his own, been a teacher for twelve years now and he knew James, Fred and Louis very well. Even if she wouldn't admit it, he knew.

But since she and Albus hadn't done anything either, Neville felt perfectly justified to let the rest of their punishment slide. He felt rather like Dumbledore, all merciful and all-seeing wisdom when he approached his office, dirt and sweat stained as the doorknob's orange glow faded to let him in. He had felt like that when Scorpius Malfoy approached him after Herbology class and asked if he might come in on Saturday for extra credit.

If someone had told him in his first year of Hogwarts that Draco's son would be politely asking for a chance to work on his Herbology grade, Neville would have bet his first toad that it would never happen. But he had been rather polite, even when Neville had to explain the age requirements and permission slips to join the school's Defense Association. So, not only did he feel Albus and Rose's punishment was justified, but Scorpius Malfoy wouldn't have likely bothered them either.

The door swung open, and if Neville had bet his new toad to the Venomous Tentacula that they'd all be where he had left him, Dolores would be lunch.

Four students instead of the three were gathered in the middle of his office, all of them laughing and smiling. Rose's pale blue eyes were bright, Malfoy's cheeks were faintly blushed. Albus had a wide grin on his face and for once, his daughter's eyes were not overly anxious and wide. Four heads of various shades: pale blonde, Weasley red, dark and simply brown turned as four familiar faces looked towards him. Four different House crests on each uniform.

"Well," Neville said. "Elora? Why are you in here?"

"I came to drop off Angela's letter," His daughter assured him. "But the door locked me in, Daddy."

"Oh," He said, accepting the letter Elora handed him. "Thank you. Well, then." He repeated. "I think that will do for your punishment. And I don't think we need to mark it down on your records as a detention, for the first time anyways. And Mr. Malfoy, a point to Ravenclaw for making the effort for your grades. I hope that nobody was bothered by each other?"

"Why'd we be bothered?" Rose questioned, the four of them standing up and retrieving their bags now.

Albus muttered something beside her. "What happened to 'don't get too friendly', Rose?" She blushed and he straightened up. "Anyways, thanks for not putting on our records, Professor." Albus hastily added, much louder.

"C'mon, Scorpius." Rose said firmly, tossing her red curls. "We've got a potions project to do because nobody's is going to be as good as ours, not even Elora's."

"Please," Albus snorted beside the paler boy. "Elora's going to be top in our year at potions." His daughter beamed, standing straighter. "But what were you saying about the Grand Master Warlock of 2015?"

"Oh, my dad took me to go see it! The two of them were just shooting spells everywhere, without saying a word or letting a wand spark get out—"

Neville watched the four of them stroll off, arm in arm as his knees started shaking and he limped towards his desk chair. _Don't get too friendly, Rose?_ That sounded like something Ron would have said. _Elora's going to be top in our year at potions?_ Well, Hannah had taught her cooking before. _Why'd we be bothered?_ Albus had said.

Neville Longbottom sat there in his chair for quite a while like that, trying to understand what had just happened that nobody was bothered by it.

* * *

**So, I'll admit it. I was inspired by the movie, _The Breakfast Club_. But if you leave people with misconceptions of each other in a locked room, they will leave as someone different. Unless they have great powers of ignoring people.**


	8. Owls and an Opportunity

**The Hallows of Hogwarts**

Chapter 8: Owls and an Opportunity

* * *

Hogwarts took little notice of these four first years all day Sunday and during Monday morning breakfast. Sundays are free days for one's own enjoyment and while your neighbor passed you the strawberry jam and your mother sent you a letter by owl, Houses sat together, no matter who your friends were or what House you wanted to be in. In fact, nobody realized the newly-formed friendships of a Potter, Weasley, Malfoy and Longbottom until the first period class.

It was Gryffindor/Slytherin Potions and Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Defense Against the Dark Arts first that Monday morning. Down in the dungeons, it was hardly noticeable as Isonia Jigger demanded their patience and the partnership of a Gryffindor and Slytherin. Albus and Elora were naturally together for the mixing of a simple Freshening Fluid. It was true, what Albus had said. As fathomless as it would have seemed to her father and his potions professor, Severus Snape, Elora Longbottom was indeed a natural. After an hour and a half which included one knocked over cauldron, several cases of too much Bundimun secretion used and one severely under-heated potion, Elora and Albus were the only ones to hand in theirs looking clear and of a weaker consistency than water. And Albus knew that if Elora hadn't corrected his temperature and ingredient amount, theirs' would have been worse than Maximillian Nott's, whose cauldron started to leak.

But it was Professor Thomas who first witnessed this stunning turn of events outside Neville's office. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs usually got along well enough with the exception of Rose and Scorpius sitting as far away as possible. But her third class with the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw first years destroyed all her expectations.

Her expectations had been taught to her by Neville, when Lavender first started working as the DADA professor four years ago. Their friends held her a celebration at the Leaky Cauldron. _Neville had taken a drink of butterbeer to their cheers. "You know, you can predict an awful lot about your students based on where they sit in the classroom," He said idly to her. "McGonagall taught me about it after I was hired…" He went on to explain. "The ones who really want to learn, or just the Ravenclaws, they'll sit in the front row. The students that won't cause trouble will be in the second but the ones who will, they always sit in the back." He swallowed another sip. "And the ones who don't want to be caught learning or causing any trouble will be in-between the second and last row."_

Neville hadn't been any good at Divination, but his prediction held startlingly true until Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy sat next to each other in the second row. Undoubtedly, they didn't mean to cause trouble as in her last two classes they both been the kind of resourceful, clever students Lavender had never been. But the trouble spread from there.

The Ravenclaws shot Malfoy glares as they passed and the Hufflepuffs scurried by with hopeless glances back towards their student. Only Rose, blithely smiling and being the only one to bother raising her hand to answer the questions seemed to be able to ignore the tension. Scorpius Malfoy even started to slink into his seat before Rose's smile dropped and she sent him a reproving stare. After that he straightened up and the rest of the class hastily ignored them as the bell rang.

By lunch, there was hasty speculation running like wildfire up and down the Gryffindor table and Elora was caught in the middle of it, having been accosted out of last period Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The third floor corridor had been crowded by students trying to escape from both Charms and DADA when someone grabbed Elora and dragged her like a rag doll. The herd of students was too thick to see who had her and being the shortest of her year only helped her kidnapper squeeze her through. Finally, the crowd thinned out enough for her to recognize him as Louis Weasley, Gryffindor third year.

"What was that for?" She snapped with a small stamp of her foot. Louis only grinned and picked her up easily, her stomach landing on top of his shoulder as he carried her. She only barely managed to catch her bag.

"As a loyal Gryffindor, it's my duty to bring all to justice," he said jovially. Furiously, she kicked out but he didn't let her down until they were by the hourglasses holding the house points. Quickly, he flipped her back on to her feet. Elora was dizzy now, her head spinning as she tried to take a few steps and was secretly rather relieved when Louis caught her by the shoulder and directed her to their table.

It seemed that he was escorting her to her trial as the jury of housemates seemed to be in an uproar and Judge Head Girl was trying to restore order.

"Shut up and act orderly!" Victoire was forced to shout over a bunch of second years, turning her back on her family unwisely.

James was all business at once. "Elora Longbottom, darling, haven't seen you in years, how's Neville? In a good mood lately?"

"Hullo James Potter," she said. "I'm sure Daddy's in a good mood since he just got a new shipment in, but _I'm_ **_not_** considering that I was just—"

"Splendid then!" Fred broke in. "We would have thought that having his own flesh and blood in detention last Saturday would have been a downer."

"I didn't have detention," she said irritably. "I got locked in by accident with Albus, Scorpius and Rose."

The three boys exchanged looks between them. "I see," Louis said solemnly. "So tell me, Laura, how our cousins Albus and Rose end up with Malfoy?"

"It's E—lor—a!" Elora complained. "And they said something about you three getting them caught. But Scorpius was trying to earn extra credit for Herbology."

James slid a platter of freshly baked rolls towards her, buttering one up and plopping it into her hand. "Eat up, Elora, sweetheart, you'll look peaky…but how did you three and Malfoy end up so chummy? It was bad enough having my brother in Slytherin and Rose shaming our good family name—"

"Domie, Molly and Lucy aren't in Gryffindor either," A girl who looked very much like Fred pointed out besides James.

"Shush Roxie—but now he went and got friendly with the kid who beat me at Gobstones. Gobstones! I'm ace at Gobstones, never been beat before…"

Elora was starting to guess what this was all about now, Haughtily, she slung her bag over her shoulder, picking her short legs over the bench. "We're not 'chummy', as you put it, James. In fact, we happen to be friends now." She sniffed before setting down the table towards a friendlier group, buttered roll still in hand.

Halfway through lunch, the interrogation Louis, Fred and James held had spread to the other three houses. Duncan coughed guiltily when he and Rose overheard two fifth years across from them gossip about it.

"What, you think I'm wrong to have my own friends too?" She accused, a scandalized expression on her face.

"No!" Duncan amended. Then he hesitated. "But Rose, the Malfoys aren't exactly the nicest folk to know—"

"Oh, give me a break!" Rose burst, stalking out of the Great Hall in disgust.

Albus watched his cousin storm out when he felt a poke from behind. It was Scorpius.

"Do you want to follow her lead and get out of here?" He asked.

Albus scooped up some of the remaining slices of buttered bread and followed him, the two boys slinking out of the Great Hall.

They didn't talk until they reached the empty corridors. "Where to?" Albus asked.

Scorpius shrugged. "I just wanted to get away really. Can you think of any place?"

Albus tried to think of a good suggestion. They didn't share a dorm, the library was bound to have people, they couldn't use a classroom. "Owlery?"

"It ought to be quiet in there," Scorpius agreed as they followed the winding staircase to the top of the tower.

It wasn't quiet in there. Despite the daylight, there was still some owls hooting away and swooping in from a morning hunt. But even with the dropping stained and bone crunching floor, it was still a relatively peaceful place after the Great Hall.

"How's your hand healing up?" Albus asked, noticing the bandages around it when Scorpius reached out to steady himself.

"Not so sore and red," Scorpius answered too quickly. "And I've been left alone since then. Goldstein hasn't tried to hex me again now that he knows I'll fight back."

"_Martin Goldstein_ did that to you?" Albus said, stunned. "He seemed really nice on the train."

Scorpius turned his back to Albus, arms folded on the window ledge while Albus ducked and craned through the perches at the number of owls housed. Archimedes must have recognized his stumbling feet as soon enough, the barn owl swooped down and tried straightening out Albus's hair, an odd habit of the bird's. He offered his owl a bit of his bread, but the picky bird chose to eat off the crusts and leave the buttered bit.

When he made his way back, Scorpius was still staring out at the grounds below until Archimedes made a loud hoot.

"This is Archimedes," Albus explained. "He's a barn owl. Do you have any pets?"

Scorpius pointed to a large grey nestled overhead. "Pluto, after the Roman God of the Underworld."

Albus nodded, pulling out parchment, ink bottles and quills, handing Scorpius some too. "I don't suppose you've told your family about your new friends yet, have you?"

When the bell rang for afternoon classes, the roar of the rumors floating around died down with the truth as Rose and Elora settled into their seats for Charms and elsewhere in the castle, Albus and Scorpius caught up with their classmates for Transfiguration.

Unlike earlier this morning, glares turned to quick glances in the boys' class. Professor Gabrielle Delacour didn't bat a pretty eyelash as even the Head Table had been avidly discussing the odd friendship formed in Neville's office.

"Bonjour, classe'." She started smoothly. "Weel-come to Tranezfiguration. Pleez take out your quills." Professor Delacour barely stuttered over 'quills' despite her lingering accent.

A Slytherin boy behind Albus and Scorpius dropped his on the floor. As he retrieved it, he managed to bump their chairs as she frowned in disapproval.

"A point from Slezerin, I should theenk," She announced. "For deesrespect to classmates."

From that point on, the two Houses left the two of them alone in her class. Not that it seemed to bother Albus or Scorpius. They just kept writing their notes. And likewise, the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years had no problems with each other in her class.

"I hate writing notes," Rose grumbled as they left Transfiguration on Thursday. "What's good theory going to do us if we don't know the incantation?"

Elora's mouth opened, then she shut it as it screwed into a disgusted look at something over her shoulder.

"What is it?" Rose asked before someone threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Rosie! Good to see you, dear cousin." James greeted her.

"And if it isn't our friend, Elora Longbottom!" Fred caught on, flashing a grin at her. She almost smiled, and then Louis tried to also throw his arm around her. She evaded it, and scowling, departed.

"What did you do to her?" Rose asked, watching Elora go.

James waved the question away with his hand. "Nothing really that important…Hey, Rose, did you hear we made the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Chasers, all three of us!"

"You might want to be nice to my sisters for awhile," Louis cautioned. "Vicky's threatening us with detention in the Forbidden Forest if we lose any matches—since Teddy," he smirked, "played Keeper, she's been awfully supportive of the team and all. And Domie's pissed off that Dad sent me a better broom than her's. But honestly, she's been playing Seeker for five years now and she'll get a new one next year if she makes Captain, Dad says."

Rose smiled sweetly. "I quite agree with Dominique actually. Any broom is waste on you three as you won't be able to get off the ground with your fat heads!"

Fred frowned at her, shaking a finger in a very Granddad like way. "Rose, you're not still upset about that detention, are you? Come along, we'll make it up to you."

"How?" She asked, but already her cousins were hustling her along down the corridor and into a spare classroom.

"Dad sent us a bunch of new prank stuff," Fred continued once the door had been shut. "Mouth Morphers, Snackboxes, a rubber chicken…"

"Uncle George even sent some prototypes for us!" Louis jumped in.

"Trouble is," Fred added. "Now that we're on the Quidditch team, Victoire is on the warpath to keep us out of trouble. If she sees us getting the package—"

"Thanks Rose," James said, rubbing his hands together, brown eyes glinting. "We knew you'd be a pal!"

"Wait, what?"

"We'll let you have first pick from the stock! Think of it as an opportunity to make your new place in Hufflepuff less boring." James yelled over his shoulder as the three of them ran off. "It's up in the Owlery, just get it to us as soon as you can."

She grumbled the entire walk up there until the hooting of owls overpowered her voice. Barely as soon as she reached the top, there was a hooting noise and Albus's owl, Archimedes, swiftly landed on her shoulder, claw outstretched to proudly deliver his letter.

"What's this?" She asked but the bird did a head-bob and flew back into the rafters.

Rose opened it and started reading. She could always claim that it was accidentally delivered to her after all.

_Dear Albus,_

_I think I picked the right person to give my cloak to. With all these social expectations you keep breaking, it might be a good idea to be able to hide!_

_Needless to say, I'm far from disappointed in you. Just surprised about Scorpius and very happy you are making friends in all houses (although I have yet to hear about any Slytherin friends. Did anything happen since about that?)_

_I'll make you a deal, son. Keep Rose and this Scorpius from killing each other and I'll work on Uncle Ron's attitude about this. He's not disappointed either, he just needs more time than the rest of us to adjust. He'll be fine by Christmas considering we got him season tickets to the Cannons._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. Rose, since I know you'll probably end up reading this, don't worry about your dad. Neville already pointed out that he almost ended up in Hufflepuff and your parents have getting all these nice letters about your Sorting from our old Hufflepuff mates. _

Rose shoved the letter into her cloak pocket and resignedly starting looking for Quaffle. James's owl was a rather small-sized eagle owl with a tendency for pecking and sure enough, Quaffle had a large package resting on the ground below him.

"Nice bird, nice bird," Rose said with clenched teeth. She lifted the package up and held it up as the own took a snap towards her and cut through the knot.

Rose went off running in delight, clutching the package firmly to her chest when she collided into someone reciting.

"Dear Teddy, I—Oof!" That someone grunted as Rose tumbled to the ground, the package sliding out of her grip and down the stairs before it burst out in an explosion of orange and magenta.

"Rose Nymphadora," Victoire's warning voice started. "Please tell me that I did not just catch you with WWW products in your possession."

"No," Rose gasped as she looked up. "You found them abandoned at the bottom of the stairs by whoever knocked over you and a first year."

Victoire was pretty as always in a pale pink Weasley sweater under robes, helped Rose up to her feet and waved her wand towards her scraped elbow. "Good cover story. I think it will pass but I'll have to take the evidence. Did Louis, James or Fred put you up to this?"

"Sorry Vic, but you've got no evidence for that one." Rose said quickly. "Sorry about that though."

Victoire smiled prettily and shook her head. "You've never looked at what you were about to run into, even as a toddler. Although you were usually going after those three in the first place. Anyways, how's Hogwarts been?"

Rose shrugged. "I'd like it better if the Sorting hadn't been so botched."

Victoire nodded as she continued to pen out her letter. "You're not the first Weasley not in Gryffindor, you know."

"Albus is the first in Slytherin." Rose countered.

"Albus has always been a bit different, but in a good way," Victoire amended. "He had James pushing him around since day one but I've never known Albus to actually get knocked down by it."

"Couldn't that be a Gryffindor trait though?"

Rose knew it sounded like she was whining but her cousin still took it seriously. "No. The bad side of Gryffindor is that we know only one way of fighting but Albus had to learn a lot of different tactics to outsmart James. Besides, it would be rather boring if everyone was alike? Just look at that friend of yours, that Scorpius Malfoy. I would have never put him in Ravenclaw or friends with you, but I didn't know him either."

"I guess."

"Well, you better run along and disappoint those scoundrels while I get rid of the evidence. Don't let me catch you doing their dirty work again! Third years can do it themselves without the help of a first year." Victoire called after her.

Sure enough, James, Fred and Louis were waiting for her in the courtyard.

"Rose, we said you could have one, not all of the stuff." James said in his best Uncle Percy impression. It was a Weasley trait, to be a good mimic.

She shrugged. "Victoire caught me and took the stuff away. Consider yourselves lucky that it wasn't you."

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted a Hufflepuff," Louis said sulkily. "At least Albus would have been sneaky enough to save it."

"I'm a Weasley and that comes before houses!" Rose snapped. "And I was supposed to be in Gryffindor and then we started arguing."

"But something apparently wasn't strong enough in you—"

"Knock it off, will you!" Fred ordered Louis with a punch to the arm. "Come on, it's dinner."

But Rose wasn't terribly hungry for dinner anymore. Instead, she stalked into the Great Hall and stormed towards the Slytherin table. Albus's green eyes widened and flinched at the sight of her as she thrust his letter into his hands and exited in a loud huff.

"What got her knickers into a twist? Don't suppose she and Malfoy broke up?" Nott asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

* * *

**So, to clear my teaching staff up: _Sprout _**_(Headmistress), **Neville **(Herbology, Head of Gryffindor), **Hestia Jones **(Charms, Head of Hufflepuff), **Isonia Jigger **(Potions, Head of Ravenclaw), **Aurora Sinistra **(Astronomy, Head of Slytherin), **Lavender Brown Thomas **(DADA), **Gabrielle Delacour **(Transfiguration), **Binns **(History), **Oliver Wood **(Quidditch), **Pince **(Library), **Pomfrey **(Nurse)_

**I also hope that I got Gabrielle's accent right and I'd like to thank other future generation fanfiction writers, namely the author of Hogwarts Class of 2024 for giving me the idea of Gabrielle's being a professor, but don't worry! I won't steal your use of her, I just need a place-filler.**

**I'm sorry this chapter seemed a little slower, I was trying to figure who had what classes and who would be teachers. **

**Hopefully within a few more chapters the plot will get rolling, it's just taking time to get the story set up. Besides, The Sorcerer's Stone didn't really get going until they ran into Fluffy, minus a few foreshadowings. **

**Good Reading!**


	9. an ASP in Slytherin

**The Hallows of Hogwarts**

Chapter 9: An ASP in Slytherin

* * *

_Dear Scorpius,_

_How are you doing in Ravenclaw? I can't imagine that you're completely happy right now, being cut off from all your old Slytherin friends. But cousin Max will come around—he's rather like Aunt Daphne, always so unforgiving! She scared me so much when I was your age, I had to beg my way into Slytherin. I wasn't nearly as brave as you are, to accept a different house than what is expected (Incidentally, the Sorting Hat was to put me in Hufflepuff until I begged). _

_Grandmother Narcissa insisted on sending you the sweets. I know you don't like chocolates usually or this much of it anyways, but perhaps you could find someone to share with over them? That's how I won over the girls in my dorm, by having my sister bring me back candies from Hogsmeade. _

_You only wrote a bit about your new friends, but I suspect you rather wished to spare us any shocks. Don't worry, your father took it reasonably well. It was a good idea to mention that Albus is in Slytherin before you added that he is a Potter. He's not as thrilled about Rose Weasley but he claims to have no past disputes with any members of Elora Longbottom's family. All the same, he and your grandmother accepted it very well. _

_It's only a month and I already miss my son! How much longer until Christmas?_

_Love from y__our mother, _

_Asteria Malfoy _

Scorpius folded the letter twice before tucking it into his pocket. Pluto hooted, rustling his wings to remind his owner that he still wanted the brown paper package removed from his leg. Scorpius obliged him, bothered to remove the twine before Pluto flew back through the rafters of the Great Hall to the Owlery.

"Whatcha got there?" Martin Goldstein asked, still spreading his peanut butter around with the butter knife.

He shrugged, stilling his fingers protectively over the package. "Stuff from home. My grandmother sent chocolate. Would you want some?"

Goldstein's eyes narrowed. "You Death Eater scum killed my brother," he spat out like he had tasted burnt toast. "And you think chocolate would make that up to me?"

"My grandfather served his time and the rest of my family was pardoned for what they did. I, on the other hand, did and owe you nothing because I wasn't born then and neither were you!" Scorpius retorted, feeling his blood pressure rise.

Goldstein slammed the knife down and left the table, storming from the hall. Scorpius sat there, stonily and silent as the older Ravenclaws eyed him in something near to dislike and the rest of his year whispered like little snakes.

"Scorpius Malfoy—"

"pardoned for what?"

"Chocolates?"

"…Death Eater."

Just to make himself feel better, he tore open the package and ate a chocolate and ignored them all.

Unlike the other three houses, Gryffindor had very few issues involving Elora Longbottom. Even though her brother and sister had been Hufflepuffs, she was a Gryffindor like her father, their Head. So what if she was short and fidgety?

Besides the one muggle girl in her year who thought her name was funny (It's E-lor-a! And there's nothing **_long _**about my bottom! It's just a name!), the older students almost respected her. It wasn't that Victoire Weasley had made it her personal life mission to make sure that Elora was never unable to climb into the common room, but that she was the only first year to have remained unpranked by Fred and Louis and James.

But still, even without the protection of her housemates, Elora was bound to fit in. She added red hair ribbons to her uniform and offered to help her classmates with their homework after dinner. She didn't even need to be brave—being a Longbottom meant that no upperclassmen would have said "boo" to her.

And when she woke up at night in an unfamiliar room and ended up re-reading Mumsy's letters from home, she couldn't help but wonder to herself that if Longbottom and Gryffindor weren't always going hand-in-hand, would she still be in Gryffindor Tower?

Then the sixth week came. And on the bulletin board of every common room came the announcement that flying lessons would start. Most first years meet this with excited cheers and there was always the muggleborn who would turn pale at the thought.

On the morning of her first flying lesson, Rose seemed much more cheerful as she and the Slytherins hurried down to the Quidditch pitch. She loved to fly, her broom was her prized possession and the replacement for Madame Hooch was her favorite part about the flying lessons.

Oliver Wood, tall and burly, was already standing there, holding a highly polished broom in one hand as he eyed the first years as if he was already picking his future Quidditch teams.

"All right, you lot," He began briskly. "I'm assuming at least half of you have been on a broom before. Well, that won't matter because the curriculum says we have to take it slow. Don't worry, I trained and got _Harry Potter_, got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team in his _first _year." He announced, remembering his glory days with his star seeker. A few people perked up at this, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the Chosen One, a seeker for the Gryffindors in his first year? Amazing.

Albus looked down at his feet on the ground. He wasn't sure if he quite liked this Oliver Wood. He seemed so confident and over-sure of himself. He knew that Wood was an incredible Quidditch player and that he had been Captain of his dad's team. Al knew that the moment Wood recognized his Dad's face on him he would be subjected to not being the son of the Harry Potter of the Wizarding World but the son of Wood's greatest seeker. He wasn't sure which he preferred but Albus knew he did not want to be dodging Bludgers and up in the air that high.

Wood gave them their first task, to say up and have the broom fly into their hand. It seemed easy enough, Rose got it in her hand with the first try much to her delight as she looked about at all the other brooms still on the ground.

Albus's rolled over, but he wasn't sure if it was magic or a very low and strong wind. Wood came over then.

"Good job, Weasley! Looks like you got the Quidditch genes in you. Hufflepuff needs some good players." He sighed and looked over at the students next to Rose. But then he ignored Rose completely as she urged the nimbus 2000 higher as he saw the familiar messy black hair and green eyes.

"Potter," he whispered reverently. "Merlin's rear end, another Potter at Hogwarts." He punched his fist triumphantly in the air, walking in front of Al and his broom. "YES! That Quidditch cup will be Gryffindor's once you—" Then he gasped like he couldn't breathe. The boy who would have been Harry Potter's eleven year old twin without glasses or the scar was wearing a Slytherin scarf and his broom was twitching on the ground, refusing to jump into the boy's hand. It was exactly like the nightmare Oliver Wood had several times in the days leading up to their first Quidditch match of his fifth year.

Anxiously, Albus yelped "UP!" and the broom flew up and over his hand. Self-consciously, he grabbed it and pulled it down to his level but Wood had already walked away dazed, not even noticing the boy's success.

That night at dinner, Albus caught sight of his brother. James looked sullen, an unusual attitude for him. He was barely listening to Fred and Louis and they were his best friends. For someone who had been taunting him all summer about how he'd be in Slytherin, James looked pretty bitter.

But bitterness and sullen didn't suit him. James was the smiling prankster, the life of a party, the chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, their star player all last year. Nothing ever got to him. It couldn't be about Albus's sorting. It had to be something else.

Returning his attention to his potatoes, he hoped for a better day tomorrow.

Two weeks in, October had come and although the leaves stubbornly remained green, the air had turned crisp and chilled. The new month was particularly blustery and flying lessons were canceled out of fear that the brooms might be swept into the Whomping Willow.

Canceled flying lessons wasn't the only reason why Rose was so miserable though. She was still in Hufflepuff and Mum sent her a sharp letter reprimanding her "constant complaining" and that "whining will get you nowhere". But didn't Mum realize that she already was nowhere in Hufflepuff?

Hugo didn't offer much sympathy either but instead wrote to her last week to explain how he was much smarter than she had been at age ten. The git! Dad was much better on the whole pity part: he at least wrote that he could get then tickets to a Quidditch game for over the holidays. Knowing him, it would be a Cannons game, but still, it was something to look forward to, no matter how far away it seemed and inpatient she was.

In fact, every day seemed longer than yesterday. In her classes with Albus, she had to literally push her way through to get a seat next to him now and the Slytherins crowded around him once class was dismissed. Within the month they had been here, he had won them over totally despite having once been their whipping boy. Then again, her housemates seemed to adore her, if ignore her when she chose to snub them and sit with her friends instead.

Hufflepuff was rather a useless house, Rose began to suspect. The loyal ones could have easily gone to Gryffindor, the patient to Ravenclaw and Slytherin could use some hard workers. At least, this was the argument she was currently devising to present to Mum. And of course, if splitting up the house sent her to Gryffindor, who was she to complain?

An otherwise ordinary day turned extraordinary when Archimedes, Al's barn owl swooped in during breakfast with a large package, followed by five more carrying brightly wrapped objects and letters. They all clustered around Albus dropping their things for him at his plate and in his lap. With a shy but beaming smile, Al pulled open the envelope and read his parents' letter first and then carefully slid the letter back into the envelope before rummaging through the pile for the matching present.

Inside, Albus found a wooden case with gold letters emblazoned across it spelling out _WAND CARE CASE-Ollivander Approved_! Inside was a jar of wand polish, a rag, a penknife to carve details into it and other wand care essentials. He beamed even brighter, this was the perfect gift for a boy like him who had gotten his first wand and loved to take good care of his things. And taped to the front was a bag of peppermint toads, his favorite candy, a precious gift from Lily who had probably spent her month's pocket money.

Grandmum and Granddad Weasley had sent him a letter wishing him a happy birthday, a small homemade cake courtesy of Grandmum and confirmation that their present was some kind of muggle technology that Granddad was sure he would love, but it would go haywire at Hogwarts so they hadn't sent it. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione gave him his very own pocket sneakoscope, Uncle George had sent Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products without Aunt Angelina knowing, Uncle Percy had owled him a new quill and two notebooks. Then there was the tens of letters wishing him _Happy Twelfth Birthday Albus_!

As breakfast ended and students were hurrying off to classes and the wrapping paper disposed of, Elora hurried over from her table to give him an _Official Chocolate Frog Collector's Book_. Rose and Scorpius came over then from their tables, Rose hugging him happily and Scorpius grinning at him awkwardly. The four of them sang Happy Birthday and they split the cake. Then they left the Slytherin table, gathering up Albus's birthday party so he could carry it back to the dorm before classes started when Scorpius and Albus found themselves a bit away from the girls.

"I didn't know it was your birthday," Scorpius started quietly. Albus waved it away, he was too generous a person and too light-hearted today to care.

"It doesn't matter, Scorp—"

"Yes it does! I would have gotten you something." Scorpius insisted. He pondered this for a moment and his eyes lit up, turning from grey to silver. "I've got it. It will be a few days, but you'll get it." He announced as he headed off to his potions class.

Except for a few good wishes from passing relatives in the halls on the way to class, Albus's twelfth birthday otherwise ordinary throughout the morning. There was classes, and since it was a Friday, they went down to Hagrid's who had a rock-grey colored (and hardness-wise) cake waiting, which they took with them when they went back up the castle to do thier homework in the library before dinner.

The good thing about the four of them being friends was that in every class, they all had someone to sit with and compare notes afterwards. In the case of Binns's class, they could all even do their History homework together because he would do the same lesson plan.

"So, Barnabas Deverill claimed that he was an owner of a wand made of eldrun, whatever that is, and it made him the most powerful sorcerer—"

Elora "hmmph!"-ed, cutting off Scorpius's reading. "Why is it always wizards bragging about being how powerful they are and wanting to take over the world? You never hear about any Dark Ladies."

"Because they like comparing their wand lengths," Rose supplied, remembering a crude joke of her dad's.

Scorpius frowned, not quite understanding himself but he had learned quick when Rose was trying to throw an insult. "Loxias's mother claimed to have been the one to kill him. And there was Morgause, Nimue, Bellatrix Lestrange."

"It's not like we learn anything about them though," Rose protested. "It's all about Loxias and Emeric the Evil and Barnabas the Barmy or whatever he was."

Elora even now rolled her eyes. "Rose, don't. You're not going to seriously become a Dark Witch just to get the attention."

"Any why not?" She replied, half-serious.

"Because," Scorpius answered in an airy tone. "There's nothing menacing about a _Hufflepuff_. If any of us is going to be evil, it will probably be me or Albus—"

"And there goes the only wizards stereotype again," Rose muttered, wounded and retreating.

"And I've either renounced my family and the Dark Arts or even darker than they are by confunding the Sorting Hat into Sorting me elsewhere depending on who you ask." Scorpius continued. "Albus? You up to being Dark Lord Potter of the wizarding world?"

Albus grinned without showing any teeth. "Let me conquer Slytherin first!" He protested.

The three of them laughed and keep on working with their essays but Albus open his Charms book first, flipping through the pages until the bells were ringing for dinner and they were packing away their things, slinging bags over the shoulders.

On the way down to the Great Hall, they passed James picking up the remains from a game of Gobstones, gleefully. When he saw Al, he waved and jingled a handful of Galleons, which he quickly tucked away at the sight of Scorpius. "Happy birthday," he called out though, before scooting away.

"I never did ask," Albus remarked. "How did you beat James at Gobstones? Never has anyone gotten him, I think."

Scorpius shrugged, frowning slightly. "I'm not sure. I just knew that he was going to…and then I tried hitting it and it bounced off. Just lucky, I guess. I usually don't like playing Gobstones either. Chess at least, you can plan out before you make a move. And you don't get squirted if you lose."

After dinner, most of the students still wandered the halls until curfew. Just to be on the safe side, Albus waited in the common room, reading his school books and glancing up at the end of every sentence. But he didn't get up until it was past nine and when he did, it was quick.

He stood up, shoved his books into his bag, pulled out his wand and slung the bag on to his shoulder before marching up the stairs.

His dormmates were all there—reading, playing catch with a small Quaffle, doing homework. Nobody nodded to him as he entered but Albus stared straight ahead as he steered towards his bed. He let his bag drop and he climbed onto the bed and spoke firmly and clear aloud. "_Vix_."

His wand lit with a strange fire tinted green and he lowered it until it touched the scarred bed wood. Slowly, he dragged it down in a straight line before he pulled away and murmured the countering.

The Quaffle had stopped being thrown as Albus put his wand away and settled down, crawling under the covers. And then—

"Good night, Albus." One of the boys muttered. The others repeated it. Albus smiled as he looked overhead at his signature.

_**ASP**_.

* * *

**So Albus is 12 and he stands up to his House! Go Albus!**

**Jo left us with no birthdays so I took the liberty of making them up. Albus was born prematurely by 7 weeks on October 12th 2005. Rose followed on December 2nd, 2005. Scorpius arrived with the New Year on January 5th, 2006 and Elora was born last of all on June 29th, 2006.**


	10. The Invisibility Cloak

**The Hallows of Hogwarts**

Chapter 10: The Invisibility Cloak

* * *

True to his word, the great grey owl flew down to Albus's shoulder only a couple days later and dropped a large box by his glass. Pluto affectionately nipped at his ear before taking flight over to his master's shoulder across the hall.

Albus pulled open the box, it was another case, similar to his wand care case from his parents, but this one was made of a much dark colored wood and had small silver lettering, that was almost translucent. He angled it in correlation to the bright morning sun above him and read it off.

"_**Invisibility Cloak Care". **_Surprised, he opened it and looked inside. There was demiguise hair already helpfully threaded to repair rips, an invisibility potion to pour on stains, a manual for caring for your cloak! complete with diagrams and instructions for applying each tool to prevent further damage. He closed the lid. Everything in here was worth a lot of money, but it wasn't the fact Scorpius had probably spent a lot of galleons on him for this, but the fact that this was something he would use a lot probably for one of his two most treasured possessions. That was what touched him and made him smile a bit brighter for the day.

Likewise, at the Gryffindor table, Elora was reading her letters from home.

_Pumpkin,_

_I went to get the ingredients for our Halloween pumpkin pie yesterday. This will be the first year I've ever had to make it without you! But I'll send you a piece with the owl although it won't taste the same without you having helped bake it. _

_Angela's been writing infrequently home, but she sounds more than happy at Beauxbatons. She will be coming home for Christmas too, by the way. I've cleaned out your's and her room while the two of you have been gone just to air it out a bit. _

_Daddy says that you are doing well at Hogwarts though! Especially in Potions. I see that baking lessons have paid off!_

_Trevor wanted to let you know that he has yet to decide on anything to do with his life except work as a bartender with me. You know your brother as well I do: he's got more than the ability but lacks the ambition! _

_I miss you so much (especially when there are chores to be done!)._

_Love,_

_Mumsy_

Autumn finally made an appearance as the now amber hued leaves on trees as fell. The air grew steadily colder and required most students to have gloves and their cloaks out when out on the grounds or hurrying to Herbology. But not many first years minded the lack of outdoors freedom as their lessons grew steadily more interesting. Now the first years put their quills and parchment away during classes and pulled out their wands, as professors relented to start teaching them the basic spells. Rose proved to be the best in their year at charms, when she was the first to get a result with "Wingardium Leviosa!" Only the result wasn't a floating feather, but rather a flying Elora from a mis-pointing of the wand. Professor Jones got her down quickly enough, but Elora and Rosie burst into unexpected laughter at random intervals for the rest of the day.

Rose and Scorpius had more potions explode and handed in perfect examples of today's potion every other day. During flying lessons, they had proceeded to actual flying now. Rose was easily the star of this class, literally flying loops around her classmates. Wood tended to ignore Albus for the most part, the rare times he did look at him, he looked choked up. Much to Professor Longbottom's astonishment though, his colleague Professor Isonia Jigger informed him happily, that Elora's best class was potions. Her creations even bested Rose and Scorpius's on their good days. Elora put it down to years of working at the Leaky, but she held delighted pride in her capabilities. But if only friendship-making was one of them, she mused. Although friendly with the other girls in her dorm, Paige and Harriet were best friends and Miranda was surprisingly solitary for such a pretty and popular girl. None of the upperclassmen, save Victoire Weasley took any interest in the small first year other than to help her climb into the common room and Elora was left to fend for herself when not with the other houses.

Slytherins and Ravenclaws shared transfiguration with each other and like with Rose's class, the boys found themselves offering to do any task for Professor Delacour. Even Al, who had grown up with part Veelas, was affected, but not as much. During this class, Albus and Scorpius would team up but work separately, always seeking to be the first of the two and usually the first in the class done. Albus always felt a shiver up his sleeve as something flowed past his arm into his wand to the match as it turned silver and pointy.

But for every class of wand-waving, there was the dull bits too. Professor Thomas's pretty face had been mangled and had ripped apart a façade of peace. Her lessons were like that too: seemingly boring classwork out of books was jarred by the vile and vivid accusations against the Dark Arts throughout history.

At least in Astronomy and History, their studies were boring and seemingly pointless. Only Scorpius could figure out the angle of the stars and Albus remember what Ragnuk the First was famous for so the girls made a point of copying off of them when it came down to it. Of course, both boys refused at first until the Ravenclaws and Slytherins had to learn their first charm and then relented and by the next class, they both had perfected it.

As the first years grew more and more accustomed to Hogwarts, things like when a staircase would move or who would let a missing homework slide became ingrained into them. But so did House loyalty and rivalry. Rose was agreeably acknowledged by her Weasley cousins, but Albus found a variety of expressions facing him. Victorie would smile and wave, she didn't care. Molly and Lucy would sigh and look at him with pity, Dominique was wary and seemed on the edge. Fred, Louis and James blatantly ignored him and had an ugly grimace on their faces whenever they saw a Slytherin, any Slytherin. Fred's sister, Roxanne, looked completely unsure of where her loyalties lay.

Albus tried to tell himself it didn't matter, but it hurt him anyways.

Albus took out his invisibility cloak that night alone in his room and held it out, his new case in his lap, ready to repair. Scorpius was right, if his dad used it at Hogwarts, it would be pretty old by now and invisibility cloaks were prone to wearing out.

Then he noticed something odd. There was no stains. No rips. Not a single thread missing. It was silvery all the way through, no bleaching or anything. Al reached out and ran his hand down it, feeling the watery textured cloth. It wasn't thinning either. As a matter of fact, it looked perfect. In absolute perfect, brand-new condition.

Albus confusedly put away his cloak first, lest another Slytherin see it and then the case. He got into bed and drew the covers up to his chin. A line floated through his head

..._So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility….The youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son..._

Then Albus rolled over, the words of an old fairytale his Mum used to tell him out of his copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard running through his thoughts and fell asleep. When he woke in the morning, he'd forgotten completely.

As Halloween drew closer, so did Qudditch season. Starting unusually early this year, the first Qudditch match would be on October 27th, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Sure enough, James looked much more like his old self when Albus observed him at dinnertime. Rose was all excited about it and was willingly wearing her Hufflepuff colors in support even though Hufflepuff was the worst team at Hogwarts and had been for years.

On the morning of October 27th, the Great Hall was a roar of excitement, and it only grew as James sauntered in, his hair already mussed, Louis and Fred by his side, grinning like the cat who got the canary. In contrast, the Hufflepuff team looked blank.

The four of them had agreed to meet and sit together in the stands to root Hufflepuff on. As breakfast ended and the students rose to make the walk down, Albus ran ahead to meet up with Rose and Scorpius, but Elora held back. In her bag was a library book due on Monday. '_I'll just hurry up there quick, hand it in now and get down to the stands before the game starts!'_ In her head, it was a good plan, but her theory proved false.

"GOAL! James Potter scores, Gryffindor is leading 280-60!" Victoire Weasley shouted into the microphone over the roar of the crowd. Amongst the crowd, near the mourning Hufflepuffs, was a dejected Rose Weasley.

"Aw, cheer up Rose. It's not that bad," Albus tried to console her.

"Yes it is!" Rose wailed. "Hufflepuff is terrible! They will never win a game and James is really good and now I'll never hear the end of it from him." Beside them, Scorpius was getting edgy.

"Where is Elora? She said she'd be here, and it's been over an hour at least." Albus shook his head.

"She said she was going to return a book and she'd meet us down here," Al repeated heavily. They had gone over this several times already but they were no closer to figuring out where Elora was.

Gryffindor continued to slaughter and torture poor Hufflepuff as James, Fred and Louis flew circles around the Keeper, scoring every few minutes until the Hufflepuff seeker reached out and caught the snitch. But the extra one hundred and fifty points didn't help Hufflepuff for Gryffindor had still beaten them with three hundred and eighty points. Defeated, Hufflepuff, Rose, Albus and Scorpius trudged back to the castle behind the victorious Gryffindors cheering loudly and shouting plans about a party in the Common Room.

"When I'm on the Hufflepuff team, James will be sorry he ever got on a broomstick," Rose suddenly decided firmly. That was the only comment she made about or since the snitch had been caught.

"Come back ickle firstie! Peevies just wants to plaaaayyyy," Peeves sang out nasally as he swooped after the first year girl running down the hall away from him. Elora dodged him and shrieked as a water balloon barely missed her head. She had seen and heard of the terror, but this was her first solo encounter with him. Holding her bag up awkwardly in an attempt to shield herself, she ran, turned the corner and ducked under a tapestry of trolls in tutus. The tapestry, was perhaps not the most effective hiding spot, but hopefully Peeves would go right by—

No such luck. She could detect a wickedly smiling floating figure off to her right, holding a dark blob, aiming it—

Elora jumped out from underneath the tapestry of Barnaby teaching ballet just at the balloon hit it. '_I just need a place to hide, anywhere, to get away from Peeves…'_she thought desperately. The Gryffindor tried to make a run down the hall but Peeves flew over her, blocking the way as she ran back and then stopped dead.

There was a pair of handsome oak doors, tall and wide in the stone wall. '_That wasn't there before…'_ Elora thought puzzled. Then the thought was driven from her mind as a balloon made impact, drenching her hair and her shoulder. Spluttering, she dragged the door open and clanged it behind her.

The room was immense, the size of a cathedral, with the ceiling rising up so high. It was bare, the floor dark with ashes and the scent of smoke meet her nose. But she ignored all of this for that wasn't even the shocking part, the thing that made her start and captured her attention. It was awful to see and scared Elora horribly, but she didn't scream and run, she petrified beyond fear to flinch. She stood there wide-eyed, small and wet, water dripping onto the ashes from her hair.

Peeves flew after her, already preparing his next water balloon when—SPLAT! Peeves smacked into a solid stone wall and the water balloon burst all over him as he howled miserably.

* * *

**I'm quite as cruel as Peeves, to leave you with a cliffhanger like that. But Peeves got what he deserves! What do I deserve though? Reviews?**

**So what will Elora find? **


	11. The Mirror of Erised

**The Hallows of Hogwarts**

Chapter 11: The Mirror of Erised

* * *

Across the room from her was a ghost. But that wasn't the frightening thing about it. It was taller, looming over Elora, and it had no nose. She felt the chill run up her spine as she noticed that it's skin was whiter than any ghost she had ever seen before. Was it even called skin anymore if you weren't solid? And the eyes. Blood red slits stared at her, taking in the small figure of a soaking wet girl in a Gryffindor uniform. The water dripping from her hair sounded magnified, a thousand times louder, striking the ground.

"Who are you?" the ghost hissed softly. She opened her mouth but didn't respond, she simply gazed horrorstruck at him. The ghost began to float towards her, picking up speed before she cried out.

"Elora! I'm Elora Longbottom!"

He stopped, hovering, his eyes narrowing even more if that was possible.

"Longbottom," he spoke, dragging it out slowly.

"Yes," she gasped. He opened his eyes wider now, taking in her face. His lips turned up into a mirthless smile.

"Are you in Gryffindor, Elora? Your uniform says you are." She nodded. She didn't trust herself to talk. "What year?"

"First." She said it quietly but he heard it anyways. He smiled at her and Elora noticed then that his voice sounded quieter and calmer than she had thought. Huh, it must have been her own fear.

"What are you doing in here, Elora? I have been here a long time and I've never meet anyone." She paused before she said anything. How had she gotten here?

"Peeves, he was chasing me and I needed someplace to hide, so I turned around and the door appeared so I opened it and ran in." She finished in a jumble but he didn't seem to care.

"Ah…" the ghost sighed. "A place to hide. Of course." Elora must have looked as puzzled as she felt because he shook his head and smiled again.

"Elora Longbottom, I am very pleased to make your acquaintance." He smoothly said as he floated towards her again, but she stepped back away. "Elora, please do calm yourself. I haven't had any company in years and I do miss it." She did stopped moving, digging her fingers into her palms to resist the urge. "Well, Elora, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Why?" She asked him bluntly. "What do you want to know?" He seemed surprised but smiled at her still.

"I've never had a real friend before Elora. I'd like to know more about you so I might be your friend." She stepped back again, shaking her head.

"No, sorry, I don't think I want to be your friend—"

The ghost floated close and quicker than she thought it could have.

"Why ever not?" Her mind raced and she blurted out the first thought that came to mind.

"Friends know who each other are." He smiled even more. He floated causally, almost absentmindedly in front of her and the door before he turned back to her.

"How about I tell you about me and then you tell me all about yourself?" Elora didn't answer, she just stared straight ahead at him, but not looking him in the eyes.

"Why not? Are you afraid of me Elora?" She flinched. He laughed slightly. "How can I hurt you Elora? I'm dead. Look," he raised his hand and stroked her cheek. It felt like an ice cube against her skin, but there was no pressure.

"Now then," The ghost said as he withdrew his hand. "About me….Well, I'm an orphan. My parents died long before I knew them, and I was raised in an orphanage. When I was eleven, I came to Hogwarts. I was a very good student, I'm sure you are too. Yes, Elora, are you a good student?"

She shrugged. "I'm not bad…But my friends are better." The ghost looked intrigued.

"Who are your friends?"

"Oh, well, there is Albus Potter, but we usually call him Al for short and there's Rose. Rose is actually Al's cousin because she's a Weasley and Al's mum is one too. Then there's Scorpius Malfoy."

"A Potter, a Longbottom, a Malfoy and a Weasley," the ghost murmured softly.

"But we are all in different houses, Albus is in Slytherin, Scorpius is in Ravenclaw and Rose is in Hufflepuff." She continued on, not hearing his words. She stopped then and stared at him more boldly than she would have thought herself capable of when she walked in the room.

"We were talking about you."

"Indeed we were. But then we got on the subject of you and I found it much more fascinating." He replied smoothly. She stared stonily still at him, lips pressed together. He smiled and continued to talk, hoping to entice her into speech.

"Elora, tell me, what do you want, more than anything in the world?" Her eyes widened a bit as her expression turned from determined to reflective. But she didn't answer. The ghost grinned even more floating towards her.

"You don't know? Well, why don't I show you?" As he hovered even closer, the girl took a backstep into something very large and solid.

Clumsily, Elora stumbled backwards and then forwards while trying to look over her shoulder at whatever she had bumped into when she saw herself.

She spun around now, forgetting the malevolent ghost behind her to look at this Elora Longbottom.

This Elora Longbottom was taller than herself, and much prettier too. She was dressed in her uniform still, proudly bearing Gryffindor colors. This Elora was framed in an elaborate gold frame that rested on two clawed feet.

Then Elora realized, it was a mirror. Relieved, she waved her hand at her reflection, but shockingly, her reflection's hand did nothing, except protectively hold Elora's own apple wood wand.

Elora's hand dropped and so did her mouth as suddenly, her parents walked into the mirror and a bubbling cauldron popped up. Mumsy was smiling happily, as she kissed her daughter's and husband's cheeks and admired the potion concocted inside the cauldron. Daddy proudly handed her a lovely blossom and then hugged her.

Elora glanced behind her, but her parents were no where in the room, just the ghost staring at her hungrily.

"What did you see?"

"Me. And my parents. We were really happy and they were so proud of me. I was wearing my uniform too." She tore her face away from his glowing red eyes and back to the Mirror. Now the cauldron was gone but Al, Scorpius and Rose had joined them, laughing joyously, grinning out at their friend. Mirror-Elora smirked at her, the vine on the plant entwining her wrist lovingly.

"Is there anything new?"

"My friends." Her voice was filled with longing as she clutched the mirror's frame. The ghost floated to her and grasped her wrist, the one that Mirror-Elora's flower clung too. With a gasp like she had been doused in another bucket of ice-cold water she dropped her hold on the mirror and stepped away. Instantly, the figures vanished, leaving only her reflection there. Elora didn't see it however, she was too busy looking at the ghost in surprise.

The ghost now took her place in front of the mirror and sighed awfully, studying the blank surface.

"What do you see?" Elora asked in a blunt manner more worthy of Rose.

"I see myself and only myself," came the reply. "I am alive once more and he is dead." She hesitated, then plunged in.

"How did you die?" He hissed at the question, dropping his smile, making Elora turn pale again.

The ghost seemed to retreat into himself as he looked back at the girl.

"I…was murdered." She looked fascinated.

"Like the Bloody Baron? Why?"

"No, there was a wizard. He was the reason many people died and he even took my soul and destroyed six parts of it." Now Elora looked horrified. He took some satisfaction from it and continued with his story. "He tried to kill me too, but I could not die without the rest of my soul so I became a ghost. I knew that the wizard would come looking for me and would try to destroy me for good if he knew I still existed, so I hid here, in my favorite place when I was at Hogwarts. I have stayed here ever since and I will until I find a way to return to my self."

Elora Longbottom didn't speak, but gazed at him in utmost shock. Finally she whispered to him.

"What was his name?" He shook his head firmly.

"No, I cannot tell you that, you are too young to know what horrors this wizard has committed." She wanted to argue otherwise, but she didn't.

"How can you return to yourself?" He smiled cruelly in way that chilled her.

"I have been studying for many years and the only way I think it could happen would involve help. But it would be too dangerous to involve any more than one person and I have not seen anyone except you now." He held his breath, not that he needed to breathe, and waited.

"Maybe I could help." The ghost released his breath and smiled even wider now.

"Maybe you could."

He floated farther away, pretending to ponder this before he returned to her side.

"Very well, Elora, I believe you can help me. But there are a few things you must know first. Nobody outside the room, not your family or friends or teachers or anyone can know about me or this room." She opened her mouth to argue this point and his smile vanished. "It's not because I don't trust you, but for your own protection. That wizard is still alive and very powerful, and if he heard about you, your family and friends could be hurt, Elora. I'm trying to protect you." She nodded resolutely. "The second thing is," the ghost continued. "that in return for your services to me, I will help you achieve your dream of making your family and friends happy and proud of you." Now Elora nodded excitedly.

He began to drift away farther, leaving Elora before she called out again.

"Aren't you going to tell me what you need me to help you with?" He turned back to her silently.

"Not now. Tomorrow, I think, yes…..Come back here everyday to see me, Elora. I'm quite lonely, having spent nineteen years alone in here. I need company, someone to talk too. We will start on my plans soon enough." The ghost began to float away again before she called out again.

"What is your name?" He turned again and smiled genuinely, but it chilled her strangely.

"My name is Tom Riddle, Elora Longbottom."

It was Scorpius who found Elora, out in a corridor, looking pale, wet and dazed.

"Where have you been?" She gave him a startled look.

"Sorry?"

"The Qudditch match! We were worried about you, Elora. But Gryffindor _slaughtered _Hufflepuff, Rose was in hysterics practically. The match is over, and we've been looking for you over half an hour!"

Elora gasped, the memory of this morning returning as they set off down the stairs to find Albus and Rose.

"Oh, the game! I forgot—I had to return a library book, and then Peeves was chasing me and I only just got away when—"

"Peeves? Is that why you are so wet?" She paused, staring at him blankly before she realized there was a damp patch on the shoulder of her robes soaking through to her skin.

"Oh right, he had water balloons. Look, I'm sorry I didn't make it—"

Scorpius shrugged it off lightly.

"Wasn't worth it to see a terrible team like Gryffindor win because another team's worse. They didn't even catch the snitch, they just scored more—no offense, Elora." He added in quickly with a glance at her uniform.

"None taken," she said wryly. "I don't like sports much," Then he noticed her discomfort as her sleeve grew damp too. "Oh, hang on," Scorpius muttered something, waving his wand loosely and a jet of warm air hit Elora's hand as he directed it carefully. Within moments, she was warm and air-dried.

"Thanks," Elora said gratefully as Albus and Rose hurried around the corner to them.

Elora retold her story various times, both Al and Rosie interrupting with sudden understanding when she got to the part of Peeves. They could understand completely about her troubles with Peeves. She was immensely grateful for that. That ghost, Tom Riddle had scared and fascinated her in a way that she didn't understand and didn't want anyone to tell her not to try to.

That night, Elora had a dream.

She was back in that strange room and Riddle was there too. He was pleading her to help him, that she couldn't leave him in this room.

She turned away from him and there was her parents and her friends sneering and jeering at her cruelly. Then as they abandoned her shaking their heads with disappointment. Elora screamed for them to come back when her parents left her at last, her father absentmindly shredding the plant he had named for her..

She awoke in the middle of the night broken out in a cold sweat, unable to remember what had happened in her dream.

* * *

**GASP! Nobody even guessed what Elora would encounter...But I bet none of you would have thought Lord Voldemort! Just to clear somethings up, yes, I did read that one interview out of the many where Jo stated that Voldy's now stuck in King's Cross limbo, but if I went with her word, well, then I wouldn't have a plot, now would I? My belief is that the soul pieces used to make horcruxes are all stuck in limbo, seperated from Voldemort who could have made the desicion to move on or not. Voldemort's last remaining soul bit became a ghost, being afraid of death. Had he felt remorse, then yes, that little piece would have tried to pass on. No, he cannot make anymore horcruxes.**

**I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, but this was the hardest for me to write so far and the most difficult for me to complete as I had to rework some of the finer details out, nothing has been too drastically changed though!**


	12. Hallows, Hallowed and Halloween

**The Hallows of Hogwarts**

Chapter 12: Hallows, Hallowed and Halloween

* * *

Rose entered the Great Hall, last of all the Hufflepuffs as usual now. She had contemplated getting up earlier to avoid Molly's wake-up call and eating by herself before the other 'Puffs did, but after she tried it for one day and fell asleep at eight o'clock that night, she gave it up. Rose needed her sleep and the later she slept in, the better mood she was when she woke.

Not that she really had good moods when she woke up any more. The sickeningly cheerful sunshine yellow swags around her bed killed any prior happiness when Rose woke up. Every morning, she would pack her bag for the entire day and would only return to the common room when it was curfew and then right into bed she would go. She hated it there. Everyone was quiet and nice and all alike! It was so boring that Rose usually fell asleep earlier than usual out of sheer annoyance. She had spent so little time there, that she didn't even know what the common room really looked like, having charged straight into the first year girls' dormitory as soon as she entered.

Elora looked pale as they waited outside the classroom that morning, Albus noted. He leaned in closer, trying to be heard over Paige O'Bierne's complaints of someone moaning and crying out in their sleep last night.

"Elora, are you ok? You look terrible," he commented.

"Oooh, what a compliment!" She retorted. "I'm sure you will win a lot of girls' hearts by telling them that, Albus." He withdrew in surprise at her sharp tongue. Maximillian Nott, who was standing across from them, snickered and barely stopped when she glared at him, violently clutching a quill.

Albus was careful to avoid any accidental insults to Elora. During History of Magic, she barely lifted her quill, a dazed expression upon her face. Al didn't make too much of it though. He supposed she was just tired and the combination of her own exhaustion and Binn's droning had that effect on her.

Potions, however, was the same story. Elora's usual brilliance in that class was dimmed as she half-heartedly measured and tossed ingredients in. It wasn't until her robes caught aflame that she reacted to anything. Albus had to help try to stamp out the hem of her robes until Professor Jigger swept over and extinguished the fire, then assigned Elora a three foot essay on proper potions safety.

Griffin Thane had laughed at Elora's robes going up in flame, Miranda Avalon shooting him dirty looks as she flicked back her waist long blonde hair until his potion boiled over and melted his shoes, giving off a stink of sulfur.

As the first years departed from the dungeons, the Gryffindors and Slytherins ran into their fourth year housemates. Albus's heart leapt as he saw James, casually leaning against the wall, trying to look cool to his fourth year friends. Louis and Fred were close by, following his lead. Al hadn't seen or been this close to James since the morning of September first.

"Hi James!" He called out, lugging his bag. The other students brushed past him, Elora was swept up in the crowd as he hurried to greet his brother. Several shocked looks came his way, but Albus ignored them as James jumped away from the wall in response.

That was all Albus saw of his brother before a very tall, pimply boy stood in his way.

"What does a stinking Slytherin coward want with Potter?" he spat venomously at the first year. Albus flinched in shock. But the fourth year went on. "Trying to get our star chaser alone so you can hex him? How pathetic, having to sneak and jinx the other team to win a Quidditch match, but typical of a slimy Slytherin." Albus opened his mouth to retaliate when a wand was suddenly pointed between his eyes.

"Oi, Rufus, get your bloody wand away from his face!" James's familiar voice called out. Reluctantly, the wand was withdrawn, but for the price of everyone's attention as their hero was dragged into the matter. As his older brother stepped in front of the square jawed boy, Albus's brain finally connected with his mouth, but as he opened it, another Gryffindor spoke.

"Is Jamie making friends with little Slytherins now? Are we not cool enough for him?" A curvy girl asked coolly, as she tossed her hair away from her face and chest, the fourth years began to cackle with laughter. James's face turned as red as Lily's hair, stepping away from his brother. James Potter stood between his friends and his younger brother left alone, his classmates already headed off for a few moments before he bounded back to the fourth years and his friends.

"Naw, just using him as my personal spy for the Gryffindors." James retorted easily. Now the fourth and third years howled with laughter, the girl particularly giggly. Albus's face burned Weasley red in shame as he pushed by them, hurrying to Defense.

Albus ducked the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room, being shut by Professor Thomas, then hurriedly made his way over to Rose. Professor Thomas assigned them a worksheet to fill out on the habits of grindylows. As Rose poured over her books and Albus wrote in the answers, she started a whispered conversation.

"Al," she whispered. Albus looked up from their worksheet and glanced at his cousin.

"What's the matter? You're scarlet-red and your holding that quill hard enough to snap—"

The poor defenseless quill broke in two. Angrily muttering, he cast in away in his bag and began rummaging through it's contents for another. Rose tapped her foot impatiently.

"_Albus_!" she hissed. He glanced up at her, his hand still submerged in his bag.

"I ran into James," he spoke succinctly, teeth gritted as his hand closed around a feather. Pulling it out, he was disgruntled to find it was only one half of the broken quill. Rolling her eyes, Rose handed him one of her quills.

"Thanks," he muttered and bent back over his work. But Rosie didn't catch the hint and poked him hard. Grumbling, Albus turned his head in towards his favorite cousin.

"So what did he do?" She prodded his arm gently. "C'mon, Al, I know you, and I know you wouldn't be so upset right now if James hadn't done something."

"Miss Weasley, I believe I'm not mistaken, but doesn't having your book open to read help you find the answers?" From her desk, grading sixth year essays, Lavender Thomas was speaking loudly, her head down as some of the other students quickly returned to their work.

"Yes, Professor Thomas," Rose said loudly as she bent her head down, flipping her copy of _Defense Against the Dark Forces_ open to page 341.

On Friday, all the students hurried out of their last period classes to the Great Hall, the first years trembling with excitement as the Halloween Feast began. Albus and Rose were particularly thrilled with the idea of a Hogwarts Halloween Feast. In their pre-Hogwarts years, October 31st the end of October, the beginning of James's excitement over his approaching birthday and the upcoming holiday season. It also meant a dinner at Granddad and Grandmum Weasley's house to celebrate Halloween and Grandmum's birthday with all their Weasley aunts, uncles and cousins; their cousins numbered less every year as they became of school age. Earlier that morning, they had already sent their correspondence to Grandma, wishing her a happy birthday, sorrowfully imagining the Burrow's dining tables with only Lily and Hugo among all the adults, but those regrets were long gone as the doors opened to the Great Hall.

It was spectacularly decorated, the splendor was so magnificent that even Malfoy Manor had not seen the likes of it before. Impressed, Scorpius took his seat at the Ravenclaw table, admired the colony of bats hanging from the see-through ceiling. Rose grabbed a handful of candy corn out of a dish, ignoring the protocol to take dinner before desserts.

Albus delighted in the ghosts' entertainment of the night: a sword fight between Sir Nicholas De Mimsy Porpington and the Bloody Baron done with their ghostly swords high above the heads of the crowd inciting the loudest cheers from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. As Hogwarts gave the ghosts a standing ovation, Albus glanced a little ways and spotted Elora across the Great Hall, cheering the ghosts on. Her mouth was curved into a smile and her ribbon was coming untied from her hair, Elora looked absolutely ecstatic. Al grinned even further, relieved that her unsureness seemed to be gone.

November first was a Saturday. On most Saturdays at Hogwarts, students did homework in their common rooms or in the library, trained on the Quidditch pitch or explored the castle grounds. By exploring, I mean, finding a place at Hogwarts that no student had ever trawled before. Elora Longbottom was doing the opposite of exploring. She was trying to find a place she had been before.

Well after an hour after she had started, Elora stumbled across the corridor she remembered. But in the stone wall of the hall, there was no door. '_How did I get in last time?_' Elora wondered, pressing her palms against the cool stones. Peeves had been chasing her. She had hidden under the tapestry of the Troll Trainer, run out from underneath and was searching for a place to hide.

_A place to hide…_hang on, Tom Riddle had said something about that! A place to hide…what did that supposed to mean?

Elora's thoughts were cut off as she watched in astonishment as a large pair of oak door materialized in the stone beneath her hands, the texture changing from worn, cool stone to smooth warmed doors and a shiny protruding knob under her right hand.

She twisted the knob, pushed open the door, and oh, the room was back! It was like she remembered it, enormous and empty, filled with a floor of dark ashes and the scent of smoke.

"You are here." The hiss came from all around her as the door's heavy thud resonated. Elora turned, where the door had just been prior seconds ago was now where Tom Riddle floated. She nodded in response, thankful that this time she wasn't dripping wet.

"You look paler than last time, Elora," he commented, red eyes narrowing.

"I, I haven't been sleeping well."

"You shouldn't be up too late studying and doing homework, Elora. You are still young and you need your sleep." The ghost responded calmly.

"No, it wasn't that, I just had trouble…sleeping."

"Nightmares?" He asked and she nodded. "May I suggest a dreamless sleeping drought? You don't want to be falling asleep during classes now."

"Thanks," she murmured. Tom Riddle's attention drifted from her state of well-being.

"You said you wished to help me?" Tom Riddle inquired to the small girl. Elora didn't nod, but merely responded quickly.

"And in exchange, you'd help me make my parents proud."

"Of course, of course." Riddle acknowledged but then returned to his primary interest. "But first, my return to life is the greater need here. But for that, I will need your help." Elora wandered closer to him as he spoke.

"But what do you need me to do? I don't know any difficult magic or complex rituals…" He laughed softly.

"Trust me, Elora. You are exactly who I need." She persisted.

"Why? What could I do that you need me for?" His pitiless red eyes locked in on her's.

"Tell me, Elora. Have you ever heard of the Elder Wand?" Surprised, Elora shook her head and then paused.

"Well, I think I heard something about an Elder Wand once. In a book my mum read to me. Beedle the Bard's."

"Beedle?"

"He wrote wizarding fairy tales," she started to explain but Riddle interupted.

"I'm not concerned with childish nonsense!" The ghost said angrily. "The Elder Wand was passed from wizard to wizard over the centuries, belonging to only the most powerful and therefore, has learned the greatest of magic. I believe," he began softly now. "That if I was able to find the Wand, there might be a spell it knows, to bring me back like it did to the wizard who stole it from me. And that wizard, might have hidden it here at Hogwarts."

"That," he finished. "Is your task. Find out for me where is the current whereabouts of the Elder Wand."

The oak doors suddenly materialized behind Riddle, Elora could see them through him. He hovered out of her path.

"Go." He instructed her. "Find out everything you can about that wand…then come back and see me."

* * *

**This chapter was just as hard for me to write and went through several versions before I was satisfied. Partially the problem was that I didn't know how my readers felt about the last chapter, so I couldn't fix what needed to be and the other part was my own criticism.**

**I realize Scorpius hasn't seen much time in the last few chapters, but don't worry, I just had to work on the plot more and characters less a bit. **


	13. Heroes, Geeks, Zeroes and Freaks

**The Hallows of Hogwarts**

Chapter 13: Heroes, Geeks, Zeroes and Freaks

* * *

After having that nightmare for the fourth night in a row, Elora took Riddle's advice. Throwing on a dark blue bathrobe that Angela had handed-down to her over her pajamas, she hurried through the still-dark halls in the early morning to the Hospital Wing. When she finally got there, she opened the door and stepped in quietly, but the door slammed itself shut behind her, bringing Madam Pomfrey rushing out. Still the Hogwarts nurse, she had downy white fluff for hair, blue-veined hands and those hands always clutched nervously at her collar.

"Good Gracious!" She exclaimed. "Neville's daughter, of course—Well, how many steps did you fall down?" Elora blinked in surprise.

"Uh, none actually." Poppy Pomfrey clucked and pulled Elora to a hospital bed.

"Then what did you do? Accidentally charm yourself?"

"No, no, I'm not hurt, I was just wondering if you had any dreamless sleeping draught." Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly answered as she took Elora's pulse.

"Yes, yes, of course, in the bottom drawer of the potions cabinet. So, if you didn't charm yourself or fall down the stairs, what did you do?"

"It's just nightmares, I haven't been able to get much sleep because of them lately and I was hoping that maybe you could give me some potion to help me fall asleep easier?"

"Nightmares?" Pomfrey cast a critical eye on Elora. "What are your nightmares about?" She asked, picking up a pen and a scrap of parchment. Elora cast her mind about wildly.

"Snakes!" she blurted out. Sympathy was written on Poppy Pomfrey's face.

"Oh, you poor girl. Well, let me check my stock and get you a few bottles worth." The nurse comforted her as she hurried off to her back room.

Within a few moments, she came bustling out, carrying a handful of bottles.

"Right now, here you go," Madam presented her with the potion worth it's weight in gold to an exhausted Elora right then. "Now, don't drink the whole bottle!" Pomfrey exclaimed quickly. "One gulp a night should help you sleep without nightmares for about two or three weeks. That should be plenty. Besides, by early December, there are no more snakes around, they are all hibernating for the winter, so you shouldn't have to worry anymore," the nurse informed her kindly. But Elora didn't care because a few minutes later, she was leaving the Hospital Wing triumphantly clutching her bottles of Dreamless Draught.

On the Hogwarts grounds, things were changing, some very visibly. In the early part of the mornings, the grass was silver-tipped and sharp from frost. The trees were dark, no amber hued leaves left, in stark contrast to the grey skies. Only the students who dared venture outdoors or ran quickly to the warmth of Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures noticed that the air was cold and that cheeks turned pink.

Inside of Hogwarts, other things were also changing. The atmosphere was different from the excitement of autumn to the longing for Christmas, for Spring, for the next day nice enough for a Quidditch match. And the inter-houses animosity was growing intense. If the older Gryffindors had laughed at the idea of a Slytherin Potter before, after the last Quidditch match they were darkly muttered about 'James's brother'. The game had been Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, and their star chaser had failed to make a single goal. During the aftermath, some fourth years had gotten a hold of butterbeer and then figured that Albus was to blame for James's loss.

The next day, Albus was walking down the hall to History of Magic, when there was a sudden shout and then a bang. He quickly turned around with the rest of the students to see a Gryffindor boy wobbling as if his legs were made of jelly and two Slytherins with their wands out and pointed.

"For a brave Gryffindor that was pretty cowardly, Rufus," Zytka Zabini hissed. "Sneaking up on a first year to try to jinx him? Pathetic!" Zytka sneered at him as the taller of the two turned away and walked up to Albus, who realized with horrified shock that he had been the target.

"Are you all right?" Julius Roth asked quietly. Al nodded. The prefect breathed in relief. "Good." Then he turned around to face the square jawed boy whom Albus now recognized as the one who was with James that day.

"Let that be a warning to you, Rufus. Unlike you lions, we don't consider someone a traitor for doing something no one else has ever done. They are greater people than any Quidditch player who will be replaced with three years of doing some amazing feat by someone who does an even cooler trick." Julius spoke coldly. Rufus's face turned Gryffindor scarlet as some of the Hufflepuffs blanched. The Ravenclaws and Slytherins thoughtfully nodding at his words, but all Albus saw in the crowd was his brother's face, disgusted like he had been asked to kiss a toad.

That was really the moment changed everything for Albus. He barely noticed as a 5th Year Gryffindor, Emmett McLaggen stormed up, unjinxed Rufus and started yelling or a word of Professor Binns's lecture; his mind was turning and tumbling. A Slytherin that he didn't even know had just protected him from a Gryffindor. That was loyalty! But those were Gryffindor and Hufflepuff traits, right? The little rhyme that all the Weasley children sang loudly about the houses said that.

_"Gryffindors for heroes, Ravenclaws for geeks, Hufflepuffs for zeroes and Slytherin's for sneaks!"_

Albus could remember him, Rose, Lily, Hugo, James, Fred, and Louis running around the Burrow, chanting it over and over after the 'new marauders' as they called themselves wrote it and then taught it to their younger cousins and siblings, much to the dismay of the adults after the first hour. But James hadn't acted much like a hero then, no, he had stood there and watched his classmate attempt to jinx his brother. So much for loyalty when the Gryffindor watches but the 'freakish' Slytherin stops it. And wasn't it the Slytherins who had accepted him without question when he was sorted, but the Gryffindors refused to clap? Wasn't the Slytherins the ones that openly acknowledged him, Rose, Scorpius and Elora calmly? Albus's heart lifted then. So what if he had prayed daily for Gryffindor all last summer? The Sorting Hat was right, Slytherin was where Albus belonged.

When Albus left History of Magic, he was grinning ear to ear as his classmates yawned, proudly walking back to the Slytherin Common Room.

That evening he was on his way back from Hagrid's. Usually the four of them all went, but Elora was in the library and Scorpius had an essay for History of Magic to write, so it was just him and Rose.

"I heard what happened today, Al, You should be as paranoid as old Mad-Eye Moody but you are grinning like that chester cat."

"Cheshire Cat, Rose." She frowned, muggle literature was not her forte. But her right eyebrow was still raised, refusing to back down until he gave a satisfactory answer.

"What can I say, Rose?" He asked. "I just realized that the Sorting Hat was right. I'm a Slytherin and proud of it." He stated. She made a funny choking sound.

"No Al! Don't you remember that rhyme James taught us? Gryffindors are heroes, Ravenclaws are geeks, Hufflepuffs—"

"Are zeroes and Slytherin's are sneaks, yeah I remember. But Rose, who wrote that chant anyways?" She paused, trying to remember that day when they were six.

"James, Fred and Louis did. We thought they were _so cool_." The tone of her voice dismissed any indication that she still thought that now.

"Right, well, think about it Rose, they wrote it from the perspective of the idea that Gryffindors are the best and if you are anything else, then you are loser."

"Ok…." Albus sighed.

"C'mon, Rose," Al goaded. "Just admit it already."

"Fine then, you are right. If you think of Slytherins not being evil murderer's kids and just as these great bringers of change, than yes, you really are a perfect Slytherin!" Rose groaned in defeat. "Maybe that's why James tortured you so much about it all last summer, you really do have Slytherin qualities, Al, I mean you are ambitious and cunning." She pointed out, oblivious to the fact Albus was not triumphantly smirking.

"Scarcely was the father in this world when the son could be found sitting on the roof." The bronze knight of Lady Luna asked the first year. Aaron Boot's forehead was wrinkled as he tried to concentrate.

"Isn't this supposed to be the impossible riddle that nobody ever solved?" he asked the knight wildly. "How am I supposed to solve it?" The knight lifted her helmet again.

"Use your resources," She replied.

Scorpius turned the corner, meeting Aaron then.

"Hello Aaron," he said politely. Noticing the jumble of things on the floor as Aaron Boot rummaged through his bag for a book, he couldn't help but ask.

"What are you looking for?"

"An answer!" Aaron moaned. "I hate this bloody knight, it gives me the worst riddles! This morning, it gave Christine the easiest thing ever—" He was cut-off as he finally pulled a transfiguration book out and flipped it to a page with a drawing of a house.

"What's the question?" Scorpius asked, puzzled. Aaron's mouth opened to answer, but the knight beat him to it.

"Scarcely was the father in this world when the son could be found sitting on the roof."

Scorpius closed his eyes.

"Do you mind if I try?" Aaron waved a hand.

"Feel free, I can't find anything in here." Aaron replied distractedly. Nodding, Scorpius stepped up to the door and cleared his throat.

"Fire and Smoke?"

"Exactly right!" the bronze knight's helmet closed and she opened the door for the boys.

"I told him not to do it," Aaron said suddenly as he shut his book. "Martin, I mean. I told him to leave you alone but he didn't listen to me."

Scorpius nodded. What was there to say?

Elora pulled another book off of a shelf that looked promising. Behind her, she could hear Madame Pince dusting off rows of books with her old feather duster.

It had been three weeks of this, reading these old books, taking notes on them, listening to Madame Pince's dusting. At first, Elora had tried to study in the common room, but as bright and warm as the Gryffindor Tower was, it was chaotic and noisy and anyone who wasn't like Elora who sat in corners and tried to read every night got more attention paid to her than she liked. And sometimes, it was Albus's brother and his friends that were the ones paying attention to her. After one canary cream and three Ghostly Gloves that turned hands invisible, Elora moved to the library where study groups of Ravenclaws ignored the first year in the corner reading.

Rose had asked her, last week why she was spending all this time in the library, Elora simply shrugged, and told her she liked too. It wasn't a lie. The more she read, the more Elora wanted to know. Even without Riddle's asking her for help, she was still relentlessly determined and curious, at night she would have stayed restless and awake unless she took her sleeping draught. No more nightmares had bothered her since that visit to Madam Pomfrey and her pink cheeks had returned.

No, this book was no help to her. Sighing, Elora shut it and shoved in back in place, taking the next book down. It was small, dark and had a hard to read title, as it was black font on a black background, except the words _The Stone, The Wand, The Cloak _were covered in fine glitter. She opened the book and her eyes fell on the opening paragraph of the forward.

_Many wizarding children have been told the story of the Three Brothers meeting Death and receiving powerful objects worthy of their powers, The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and Death's own Cloak of Invisibility. Most parents enjoy telling the tales of Beedle the Bard to their children, emphasizing that some magic is far greater than us and should not be toyed with. But is it just a tale? _

Intrigued, Elora recalled Mumsy reciting those old stories for her as she sat in her mother's lap, and kept reading on, so fully absorbed that she didn't even notice when Madame Pince, shrilly shrieking, hexed her feather duster to chase a second year out of the library who shouted back at her.

"Swiffer products clean better than this old moldy feather duster!"

Rose had one final idea. If this didn't get her into Gryffindor, she'd give up. This is was the _Mecca_ of Gryffindor pranks, the most convoluted, most brilliant, most devious thing ever. She was going to prank Peeves.

The idea had floated idly across her mind as she absentmindedly watched Peeves knock over a row of knights like dominos to land on top of Professor Neville. Then lightening had struck and she ran for her dormitory to plan it out in the privacy of her room. She had called on the use of every spellbook she had read and every Weasley Wizarding Wheezes invention that she owned, but she refused the idea of asking any other student for help. Not even Al, Elora or Scorpius. She wanted the credit for herself.

Besides, they were happy in their houses now. Ever since Albus had confided in her that he was content with the Sorting Hat's choice, she had been analyzing every childhood memory of them to see if he really was Slytherin material. So far, the Sorting Hat was right. Wasn't Albus the one who hated getting attention just because he was the son of a war hero turned auror and a professional Quidditch player? That wasn't just his modesty coming into play, he graciously accepted praise when he earned it. Hadn't Al always been the one to figure half the pranks James, Fred and Louis ever were going to pull before they did it? And when they were ten, Albus had won Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Galleons of Laughter contest, where each participant had to design a new creation for WWW's. Albus had secretly entered under a fake name and everyone had been surprised when he started jumping up and down shouting "I won!" after the Wizarding Wireless News had announced that a 'Brian Wulfric' had won the contest. The look on James, Fred and Louis's faces had been sweet, they had all entered with complicated, self-called genius ideas. Yes, Albus was cunning, ambitious and made a good Slytherin. Scorpius too, now that she knew him, was also an ideal Ravenclaw. He was rational, logical, calm, intelligent, heck he had beaten her for tops in Transfiguration! But not Rose. Rose Nymphadora Weasley was not and would never be a Hufflepuff, regardless of the crest pinned to her shirt and the yellow and black tie around her neck.

That Sunday, Rose went Peeves-hunting. She was heavily armed with Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products and her dragon heartstring wand. She found him in the transfiguration classroom, writing obscene words on the board happily. Rose glanced once surreptitiously at the board, but there was nothing on there that she hadn't heard before. Then came the first part of her carefully planned calculations. With an obviously loud crash, Rose stumbled suddenly over nothing. Peeves's head shot up and with a malicious grin of delight flew out the door, forgetting the papers that he was about to cut up with the scissors in his hand, grabbing chalk and chasing the Weasley girl in his favorite sport: First Year Following.

With shrill shrieks, Rose ran seemingly randomly, Peeves's chalk hitting her now and then. To the passerbyers in the halls, she seemed like the poor little girl who walked into the big bad poltergeist. But the brilliant mind of Rose Nymphadora Weasley was anything but random. Finally, she was reaching her destination, where she had set up her trap. With a final burst of energy, Rose ran ahead of Peeves, then stopped by the side of the wall to 'catch her breath'. She was waiting, for it, yes, one more second—"

"Peevies got you ickle firstie!" The little sprite with the wickedly twinkling dark eyes jeered as he swooped towards Rose. She leapt and reached for the rope attached to her cauldron that had been suspended, hanging in air, full of color-changing potion, ready to be dumped on Peeves. But of all the things she had planned on, she hadn't counted on Peeves being smart enough to outthink her.

Seeing her hand grasping the rope, Peeves's dark little eyes followed the rope and within a flash he untied the rope connected to the cauldron as she yanked down on it hard. Had he not untied it, it would have worked perfectly. But now, Peeves was precariously balancing a full cauldron with a wide grin on his face as he spotted his targets. Coming into the corridor was two first year Hufflepuffs, a boy and a girl, who hadn't noticed Peeves and the incoming danger. Peeves swooped over Rose's head, as she hissed and tried to jump and grab her cauldron back and then called out.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" He bellowed as he upended the cauldron happily. The rainbow colored liquid seemed to shoot out towards the two children before Rose suddenly jumped in between, reaching out her cauldron before she realized what Peeves was doing.

"AAARRRGGGHH!" Rose howled as her Weasley red hair turned maroon on impact with the potion she had made. Although her face should have been scarlet, it turned sunny yellow, a sickening contrast with maroon. Blue hands, orange lips, a uniform that was first pink, then changed to dark red. The Gryffindor sixth years were howling with laughter at the color-changing Rose, one boy was actually rolling on the floor. Rose was fuming as her hair changed to indigo.

Then she heard the exhale of relief from behind her. Spinning around, she noticed for the first time Peeves' original targets, being too preoccupied with the determination to get her cauldron and potion back from him. Both were first years in her house. The girl was smaller than Albus, with smoothed back dark hair, Rose recognized her as the girl in the bed next to her's. Her name was Mary something or other. The boy had dark red hair, a different shade than the vivid Weasley red. He didn't have freckles either, the lucky kid.

"Thank you for that," the boy said. He had a Scottish brogue, a bit light, but it was there. "I'm Duncan Macmillan and this is Mary Jo Cattermole. We owe you one for taking the potion for us like that." The girl's eyes were shining as she looked at Rose in admiration.

"That was something only a real Hufflepuff would have done!" She declared in awe.

"No!" Rose said vehemently. "I was trying to get my cauldron back, I was trying to prank Peeves—"

"You were trying to prank me?" The poltergeist suddenly asked in shock. In the horror of being drenched in color-changing potion, Rose had forgotten about Peeves and her cauldron. She turned back to him, her face now a lovely shade of chartreuse. "Nobody has ever done that before! I like you! You Weasleys make everything so much more interesting!" Peeves's face was glowing in delight over the idea that this first year dared to do what no one else had done as he proudly handed her back her now empty cauldron.

Rose looked around at the scene in front of her. The Gryffindors were still laughing, although not so much. Peeves were staring at her in wonder, the two Hufflepuffs in amazement. She had tried to prove her worthiness of as a Gryffindor and proved herself a Hufflepuff.

"I give up," Rose finally spoke after a few minutes. "I'm a Hufflepuff."

* * *

**That's right, Rose, you are a Hufflepuff!**

**Sorry for the long wait and all but I think that ending was worth it ;)...but on the plus side Rose's gotten past the first stage of grief: Disbelief. Now's she accepting the fact she's in Hufflepuff and that's good, because the next chapter will have our favorite foursome heading home for Christmas and the introducing the Potters', the Weasleys', the Malfoys' and the Longbottoms' daily lives, nineteen years later. **


	14. A Wonderful Weasley Winter

**The Hallows of Hogwarts**

Chapter 14: A Wonderful Weasley Winter

* * *

By the second day of December, the first real snowfall came down on Hogwarts, blanketing the castle with an icy, glittering white cover. Christmas was coming. Students rushed outdoors now gleefully, throwing snowballs and shouting. It was only reluctantly that Al, Elora and Scorpius didn't join them and instead went to see Rose in the Hospital Wing to celebrate her birthday. Ever since the 'pranking Peeves' incident Madame Pomfrey had forcibly kept Rose in there while she tried to find a counter to Rose's potion. Although Rosie was still miserable about her failed trap and being stuck indoors while everyone else played, the potion had stopped changing her colors and the bright hues were more muted, a sure sign of fading away. Right now, she had blue hair, purple eyebrows and yellow skin.

The story of the first year who tried to outdo Peeves was now almost mythical. In fact, Scorpius suspected that in a few years, it would become a bed-time story for little wizards and witches, a supposed lost story of Beadle's. But there was two upsides to this whole situation. First, Rose had stopped with her schemes to get into Gryffindor. Second, Peeves had found a second person whom he'd only obey. Finding astonished admiration for the girl who was not only George and Fred Weasley's kin, but had _tried to prank him_, Peeves vowed his loyalty to her, much to the amazement of everyone. Within the days following, there were at least ten attempts to Prank Peeves now, the best one by James, Fred and Louis, but Peeves told them off for not being original and trying to copy his friend Rose. They were just now starting to stop, with an odd try here and there.

It was only two weeks until Christmas before Rose was finally back to her normal tanned and freckled skin, pale blue eyes and curly red hair with a face that turned 'Weasley' red easily. As soon as Madam Pomfrey allowed her to leave, Rose bolted out the door and down the hall.

Thanks to Rose's Hospital Wing visit, Elora was able to slip enough Dreamless Draught to last her until the new term. The first night she had run out, her nightmares had returned, more horrible and vivid than ever. The next day, Rose had her incident with Peeves and with the nurse's preoccupation with her patients, it was easy to pour some more potion into a bottle. But Elora knew she couldn't keep stealing potions like this. So she resolved to start making her own after she picked up the supplies.

As the holidays drew closer, the students all began to act like they were using a Patented Daydream Charm in all their classes. Professor Thomas had decorated the DADA department in greens and reds and white and let them solve a Christmas Crossword that she made in their last class. And then there was teachers like Binns who kept them going on about Goblin Rebellions or Vampire Attacks in 1603 until the bell rang.

The train whistle blew, piercing, echoing slightly in the winter air. Students dressed in muggle clothing were pulling luggage and owls cages onto the platform off the train. Out of one compartment came the four first years.

"Elora! Are you ready to go?" Neville Longbottom called out to his daughter as he tripped over an owl cage, thankfully empty.

"Coming!" Elora shouted back. He nodded and waited for their good-byes. She turned back to her friends. "Don't worry, Al. I'm sure everything will be ok." she encouraged Albus. This cheered him up.

"Thanks Elora. Well, bye. See you both for Scorpius's birthday. C'mon Rose, your dad will be waiting to drive the car again," Albus said. Rose grinned back at him.

The four kids and Professor Longbottom started heading to the exit, carrying their owls cages and waiting for the guard to let them through.

"So, Professor Longbottom, any plans for the holidays?" Rose asked him. He smiled and shook his head.

"Just being home at the Leaky will be excitement enough for me. It will be good to see Hannah again, taste her cooking, and see the kids."

"You have siblings, Elora?" Scorpius asked in surprise. "I didn't realize that, I thought you were an only child."

"I've got two, a brother and one sister." Elora replied. "Trevor's graduated last year, and Angela's on the sixth year student exchange program to Beauxbatons. I'm the youngest in my family."

The guard nodded, and the five stepped into the Muggle world. A group of tourists rushed passed and then the Potter and Weasley families came into view.

"Albus!" "Rose!" Lily and Hugo were shouting, waving at their older siblings as if they were heroes long gone and now finally coming back from some great battle.

"Lil!" Albus called back, as he hurried towards his family. His dad grinned happily and his mum smiled as their middle child ran to them.

"Al, you've grown an inch!" His mother declared as his dad hugged him. When Dad let go, he saw his little sister's face up close.

"You got glasses!" Albus exclaimed. Lily smiled shyly.

"Aunt Hermione realized I was having trouble reading things and had me see an eye doctor." She confessed. James came up to his family then and allowed his mother to hug him. He grinned at Lily's new glasses and then opened his mouth.

"So, what's for dinner—"

"Remember! My birthday party's on the 2nd and you are invited!" Scorpius called out to them then as his parents and he walked away from the crowds near Platform 9 and ¾. His mother raised an eyebrow.

"I see you made friends with Draco Malfoy's son," Mum commented. Albus smiled.

"Yeah, his name is Scorpius. Would you mind if I went to his party?" Al asked hopefully. Dad's eyes flickered to Mum's before returning to his.

"Sure, Al. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Bye Al! Bye Lily, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny! I'll see you soon!" Rose yelled as her family left King's Cross for their car, Ron and Hermione arguing.

"Why can't_ I_ drive, Hermione? I got my license—"

"Ron! You used a Confundus Charm on the examiner!"

"So what? I only forgot to check my mirrors and why bother doing that when I can use a Supersensory Charm?"

Elora waved to them as her father and she blended into the crowd, heading for the closest underground.

"Are we ready then?" Dad asked his family. Seeing four nods, he nodded too and then said "Let's go! Head to the entrance!" he called out, grasping Lily's hand.

The minute the door was open, James ran downstairs to the kitchen basement, the scent of food in the air. Lily flopped on the couch as Ginny ran after James, shouting, not even bothering to take off her coat.

"James Sirius Potter! Don't you dare take one bite of anything before dinner! And give me your wand! You know you are not allowed to do magic outside of school and I know you will do something, so give me that wand right now!" Her yells grew dim as she hurried down the steps into the basement. Harry shook his head with a slight grin as walked towards the stairs, up to his study on the floors above.

"Hey, Dad, can I talk to you?" Albus asked as he hung up his coat.

"Sure kid, come with me to my study and you can talk to me while I write a Christmas card." Dad spoke. Albus hurriedly followed his Dad up the stairs to the fourth floor. There, Harry had a large comfortable study, done in red and gold. _Gryffindor colors_, Al thought. He had never noticed how obvious it was in their home that his parents were Gryffindors.

Harry settled behind his desk and pulled out a quill, then dipped it into a bottle of ink as Albus sat in an overstuffed scarlet chair.

"Who's the card for?" Albus asked as his father scrawled on the card.

"The Dursleys," Dad answered absentmindedly. "There, to Petunia, Dudley, Martha, Michael and Susan, Best Holiday Wishes from the Potters: Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily." He flipped the Christmas card over, pointed his wand at the photo of the Potters smiling and waving up at him and said "Imobilius!" The people in the photograph froze, like the people in muggle pictures.

"There!" Harry said satisfied before he stuffed it in an envelope and looked up at his son's disgruntled face and laughed.

"I know, Al, they are no fun to be around with, but Dudley used to be much worse. At the very least, we can send them a Christmas card as thanks for not being nice to me and making me into someone like Dudley." Harry pointed out. Al laughed. "Well, I know you didn't come up here to discuss the Dursleys with me, Al," Harry said, leaning back in his chair. Albus sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more. "So," Harry began easily. "What has James done that's got you worrying now?"

Albus's mouth dropped open and started to ask.

"How did you—?" His Dad shrugged slightly, with a small grin.

"It's from being a Dad. Your Grandpa Weasley says it comes from raising Fred and George, so maybe it's because of James for me." His Dad stood up and walked over to a framed photograph on the wall. Albus joined him. It was a family photo of them when Albus was nine and James had one arm thrown around his younger brother's shoulders as they all smiled at their older counterparts and waved happily. "Don't worry about your brother, Al," Harry reassured his son. "He'll come around."

Daddy knocked on the kitchen door to the Leaky Cauldron four times.

"We're home," he called out. Two seconds later and the door was flung open. Mumsy threw her arms around her husband and hugged him before she kissed him. Then she let go of him and went to Elora.

"Oh, Elora, I missed you so much," Her mother crooned. "But now you are home and the whole family is back together!" Following Daddy, they found the rest of the family. "Trevor! Angela!" Mum called exuberantly. "They're home!"

A young adult, past the age of seventeen and not past the height of the grandfather clock in the hall, pulled himself out of the chair then, brushing back his light brown hair. "Angela's trying to get her beauty sleep, which is something she desperately needs." He called out, motioning to a closed door painted white, decorated with rose-pink A, N, G, E, L, and another A letters across it. Underneath it in sage green there was five more letters, a second E and L, an O and R and the third A.

His warning came too late as Elora burst out in surprise.

"Trevor!" She dropped her trunk on the floor with a loud thunk and ran to hug her older brother which he accepted with a wry grin.

"Trevor!" Mumsy scolded. "Angela had to wait for the International Floo to unblock and she's very tired," she started. Then the white door flew open, a blonde haired sixteen girl appeared in the door frame, arms crossed over her chest. Elora's sister was back.

"Angela!" Daddy cut off any tirade before she even opened her mouth. "I haven't seen you since the beginning of August, come over here and say hello!" Angela Longbottom dropped her arms and made her way over to her parents, still standing by the door.

"Hi Dad," Angela said, hugging him.

"Hello sweetie," Daddy said warmly. "How is the other side of the English Channel?" Angela beamed and Elora turned back to her big brother.

"How's adult life working out for you?" she asked him. Trevor grinned again.

"Well there's definitely advantages, bills to pay, rent owed every month, empty cupboards and no mother to cook and buy food for you, it's quite fascinating really," he replied in a dead serious tone that matched his face. Elora tilted her head slightly to the left and gave Trevor that look of pure disbelief.

"You still live at home."

"Yeah, thank Merlin, or else I'd die of food I poisoned myself!" Trevor joked.

The Longbottoms were always busy and Christmas was no exception. The Leaky was completely booked and Mumsy was scurrying about overseeing the cooking of pumpkin pies and scouring pots while minding the guests. It was therefore extremely difficult to slip away into Diagon Alley, despite it being in her backyard, to buy more potion supplies because Elora had to help pitch in, mainly with the pumpkin pie cooking and pots that needed scouring until her knuckles were red. It wasn't until she noticed they were running low on Mrs. Skower's All Magical Mess Remover that she got a chance.

"How can I help you, missy?" the squinty eyed wizard asked. He was tall, balding slightly and had a slow voice.

"Er, I need these ingredients," she said, not trusting herself to read the list of the piece of parchment she was pushing towards him. What if she made a mistake and asked for something that made the potion explode?

"Sleeping Draught, eh?" He answered in his slow voice. "That a be five galleons for the amount you are buying." She nodded and dug the coins out of her pocket and handed it to him.

Ten minutes later, Elora handed her mother another bottle of Mrs. Skower's All Magical Mess Remover and hurried upstairs where she carefully hid her purchases inside her cauldron. She had enough left until she got back to Hogwarts and then she could start making her own. Everything would work out fine, she reassured herself.

"Mum? Can I talk to you?" Rose asked standing in the doorway of her mother's office. Mum waved her in, not looking up from her papers until Rose sat in front on the desk in the guest chair.

"Yes, Rose? What is it? Are you enjoying Hogwarts?"

"I would if I wasn't in Hufflepuff," she blurted out. Every arguement, detail and reasoning fled her mind as salty tears filled her eyes instead.

Mum dropped the papers on her desk and came around it, wrapping her arms around her daughter, so tall that they were only inches apart, Rose's head still curving under her mother's chin.

"Shush," Mum crooned. "Rose, it takes more courage to not be a Gryffindor than to be one sometimes."

Rose tried to muffle her sobs. "No, it doesn't. Mum, I've become a joke! At least when I first got sorted, Hufflepuff was so excited to have me and now because I've tried so far to be a Gryffindor, I've gotten detentions, lost points for my house, dumped a color-changing potion on myself..."

"Is that why your hair roots are magenta? I didn't want to say anything," Mum admended but Rose snorted. And soon, they were laughing.

Christmas comes quick in the last week before that glorious day arrives, no matter how slow it takes until then. Albus felt like he had barely put his head down on the pillow when sunshine was poking him in the eyes and Lily was yelling and banging on his door.

"Get up! Up, Albus! It's Christmas, we can open presents!"

From behind Lily, he could James loudly singing. "God rest ye merry hippogriffs let nothing bring you dismay. Think of gifts of things our mothers would want to keep away!" Christmas dinner brought to mind wafting scents and warmth. Laughter, and six drumsticks so twelve children were paired off to break them. Nothing was ever wrong on Christmas in Albus's mind. James even got him a bag of chocolate frogs and picked him on his team, after Teddy of course, when the kids scrambled outside after dinner for their yearly three team snowball fight led by James, Fred and Louis. Even Teddy and Victoire joined in on these, all thirteen of them ignoring their mothers' shouts for more hats and mittens.

Fred's team sang their way loudly back to the house as the losers trailed behind. They stamped in snow and noise as all the adults drained their glasses of firewhiskey and shut off the wireless mid-word.

"Thank you for joining us in this moment of silence and let us always remember the victims from the Battle of Hogwarts, Anthony Goldstein, Babsethda Babbling, Barbara McCarth-"

They trampled back into the living room, pulling off the last of their outer garments. Albus reached for the scarf around his neck when someone grabbed it.

"Hey, this is a Slytherin scarf!" Uncle Charlie was brandishing it in confusion. Albus could feel his face heat up when Rose spoke up.

"Well, that's because Al's is in Slytherin." Albus winced. _Nice and gentle, that's the way to break it to him Rose…_Then Uncle Charlie handed it back to him.

"Good to hear that, Al. I always thought you'd make a good Slytherin or Ravenclaw someday," he said casually, not realizing the revelations this was causing. James's mouth had dropped open behind Charlie. Albus was amazed, as looked the rest of the family. Charlie Weasley had dealt with Slytherin rivalry all his years of playing Quidditch for Gryffindor seemed an unlikely person to be pleased about Albus's sorting.

James was the first to regain speech.

"That's a good thing?" His voice was weak.

"It can be!" Charlie replied. "Not all Slytherins are pure evil from the depths of the mud, James. There have been good ones, like Slughorn! Take Horace Slughorn for example, he taught your Uncle Bill potions and me in for my first two years. He came back to Hogwarts to help fight Voldemort during the Battle and dueled him personally. Now if that's not a good Slytherin, I don't know what one is!" Charlie declared with satisfaction.

Mum decided not long after that it was way past Lily's bedtime and that her brothers had better be getting into bed soon too, so say good-bye for everyone, find your coat and let's go. The Potter children ran around hugging their relatives. Al saved Uncle Charlie for last.

"See ya kid," Uncle Charlie said as he squeezed Albus close in a brief hug. They wouldn't see each other until next year probably because Charlie was leaving tomorrow back for Romania.

"Bye Uncle Charlie," Albus said. "Thanks for, well, you know." He mumbled self-consciously. His uncle winked.

"Just prove me right, ok? Sluggy proved me wrong, now you can prove me right," Charlie Weasley told him confidently.

* * *

**No, Elora, everything will not work out just "fine", but that's a spoiler, I can't say anything else!**

**14 chapters! And halfway through the school year. I'm pretty pleased the way this has turned out so far, so pleased that I've come up with ideas for Years 2, 3, and 5! If you read this story, I'd advise you vote on the poll on my profile page. I am slightly disappointed on my lack of reviews about my latest chapters and I don't know how or if my readers like the plot thread I've got here. Hopefully this nice, pretty much plotless chapter will tell me what my readers are thinking though. **

**I'm quite proud of Charlie in this chapter. Since he and Slughorn led the crowd from Hogsmeade coming to fight the second round, I feel that Charlie may have a lot of respect for him and I decided to use it to my advantage. **


	15. The Potion in the Girl's Bathroom

**The Hallows of Hogwarts**

Chapter 15: the Potion in the Girl's Bathroom

* * *

One o'clock on a Sunday afternoon and the doorbell rang. Three children were impatiently waiting as their parents stood back a little ways looking out of place against the backdrop of the grandeur of the Malfoy Manor. The door opened and a woman appeared, clutching a cane in her ringed hand, she was thin and had very long hair that was so pale and colorless that it looked like milk. But as frail as she looked, she had two even thinner dogs standing guard at her side.

"Welcome," Narcissa Malfoy said. "Come in, Scorpius is waiting for you." She gestured to a door just visible behind her and the three eagerly entered and hurried past. There was an awkward moment as the four adults glanced at one another, Harry, Narcissa, Neville, and Hermione.

"Well," Harry said to her. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy. I'll come to pick up Albus at four." Neville and Hermione echoed Harry's words and Narcissa repeated 'Good Afternoons' them to the three as well before they disapparated.

Albus, Rose and Elora followed the way Mrs. Malfoy pointed out and twisted the bronze door handle. The door swung open and the three saw themselves.

They were reflected in a large, ornate mirror above a crackling fire on the other end of the room. The three shuffled in uncertainly, the emerald green furniture looked untouched and perfectly preserved for it's antiquity. Then there was a hoot and Pluto fluttered down to his master's friends, nipping their ears affectionately in turn before settling on Albus's shoulder comfortably.

The door opened again, and this time, a woman came in, not the older Mrs. Malfoy that had opened the door, but a younger one. She looked remarkably like a Siamese cat, with dark blue eyes, creamy skin and soft hair, but her smile was genuinely happy and had no feel as if she had finally caught the canary.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, you can all sit down children," she said kindly. "I am Scorpius's mother, the other Mrs. Malfoy in the house, but you three can call me Asteria, so we don't get confused here." Pluto hooted again.

"Where's Scorpius?" Rose asked. "I thought that at a birthday party, the one celebrating the birthday had to be there." Asteria laughed and beamed at her.

"Oh, you must be Rose. Scorpius told me so much about his friends and you sound just as he said you were—nothing bad, I promise," she added quickly with a smile still as Rose opened her mouth to ask it and them promptly shut it. "Draco is still in shock over it all, but he's coming around, that last grade report helped him, I think. So, you two must be Albus and Elora!"

"Yes," Albus said as Elora nodded along with him.

"The unlikely Slytherin," Asteria said. "I would have never guessed when I was at Hogwarts that the son of Harry Potter would be in my house, but that just goes to show you that children are not their parents."

"You knew our parents?" Rose asked eagerly.

"Not well, no," Asteria admitted. "I was younger, in a different year, and a quiet girl at Hogwarts, but I did see them from time to time, and my sister, Daphne, was in their year. But I can tell that they raised you three, very well, you have all been very polite and Scorpius tells me that you are all great friends, so I'm sure that your houses and families are very proud to have you." She concluded.

"Mother!" They heard a shout from far off, growing louder as it drew closer. "Mother, I finished my thank you letter to Uncle Theodore—" Scorpius had hurried into the drawing room now and stopped when he saw his friends gathered in his house. He grinned and Pluto gave off another hoot and flew now to his master's shoulder and accepted the letter that had been clutched in his hand.

"Oh, there you are Scorpius!" Asteria Malfoy said happily. "Did you finish your thank you letters?"

"Every last one of them, Mother," Scorpius replied. "I didn't know people were already here!"

"Oh no, we are still waiting for our last two guests to arrive, so you can give the letter then," Asteria assured him.

Then the doorbell rang out again.

"It's Maximillian," Scorpius said easily.

"Scorpius, go beat your grandmother to the door, now so you can give Uncle Theodore your thank-you letter," Asteria chided him as the mother and son left the room, Scorpius dashing down the hall to get the door and Asteria muttering something about getting the cake and Draco too. Pluto hooted balefully and flew past Asteria's head.

A few minutes later, Scorpius came back, followed by Maximillian. The doorbell rang again and this time, Mrs. Malfoy answered again and let an unfamiliar dark haired girl in after them. Albus was familiar with his housemates, but Elora and Rose had to be introduced to them.

"Rose, Albus and Elora, this is my cousin, Maximillian Nott, and an old friend of my family's, Zaneeta Selywen," Scorpius formally introduced them. The five murmured their hellos and fell into silence.

The silence was thankful broken when Asteria, Mrs. Malfoy and a man who looked so similar to his son that it had to be Scorpius's father entered, Asteria bearing a large frosting covered cake. The six children gathered around her to marvel at it. It was a magnificent cake, a miniature(in comparison to the actual) sculpture of Hogwarts castle. There was the Great Lake, and the Quidditch Pitch and the Forbidden Forest, and even a little Hagrid's Hut! They all exclaimed over it and Asteria blushed pink and set it on the table in front of Scorpius. Mrs. Malfoy was holding a camera and began to snap shots, emitting huge puffs of smoke with each photo. Asteria was smiling brightly at her son and began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…" The guests all joined in and sang loudly until Scorpius blew the candles out. They clapped and cheered as Mrs. Malfoy got up to start passing out plates and forks when Asteria stopped her.

"Oh not yet, Narcissa, I'd like to get a few more photos and then I'll pass those out for you, sit down, dear."

Asteria Malfoy was a master of making cakes and making perfect scenes for photos. She got one of Scorpius with his cake. Another was with his parents. Then a whole family photo. Scorpius and Maximillian. The whole party. Scorpius and all his friends. Then Asteria decided on one last shot. She insisted that Scorpius, Albus, Rose and Elora all gather round the cake and smile at the camera. Rose threw her arm around Albus's shoulder, Elora tilted her head slightly to the left, Albus and Scorpius's shoulders were squished together as they all grinned widely. Throughout the entire posing and snapping of photos, Narcissa stood over them, watching with a slight smile although her lips never turned either up nor downward. Scorpius's father stood in the corner, running his hand through his thinning hair, never saying a word.

The cake was even better tasting than they had imagined, marble cake, but Draco and Narcissa looked desolate when the cake was cut apart and passed around and avoided looking at the destroyed castle. The kids didn't notice, being too preoccupied with eating the wonderful birthday cake.

Once the last person was done eating, a short house elf came out and collected the cake and dishes.

"Thank you, Mully," Asteria told her gratefully. Mully bowed to her and carried the dishes out as the Malfoys brought out the gifts.

Scorpius unwrapped them all eagerly, reveling in his birthday presents happily. A box of chocolate frogs from Rose and a Catapult bag from Maximillian. Albus gave him a book, _Transfiguration Tricks_. Then Scorpius's father brought out the last gift.

"I thought I got all my presents from you three already!" Scorpius exclaimed. His father laughed, the first time Albus had heard him make any sound and he felt relieved to know that the ghost-like man was still human enough to react.

"Open it and see if you even want it, because I can take it back to the store," He offered.

Scorpius ripped off the wrapping paper and yelled in delight when a shiny new broomstick was revealed. It flew to his exact waist height, perfect for mounting. It was a beautiful broom, gleaming bright oak wood, long maple twigs. Scorpius's eyes were wide and glowing.

"That's a Jupiter 170!" Rose gasped. "It can go up to 180 miles an hour and it maneuverability is almost as good as a Firebolt's!"

"Incredible," Maximillian said hoarsely. Scorpius grasped the broom handle uncertainly.

"It's mine?" He asked his parents. "Is it really mine?" The Malfoy women smiled and his father answered.

"Yes, Scorpius, it's yours," he assured his son. "We thought your grades deserved a little reward, although the broom stays here for the rest of the school year," he added mock-sternly.

"Can we go flying right now?" he asked breathlessly. Draco's eyes traveled over his guests, thinking about it.

"I suppose if I let one of you borrow my brooms, then there should be enough for everyone and I don't mind refereeing." He decided.

Elora turned slightly pink. "I'm not very good with brooms," she admitted quietly. "But I'll help you pick up, Mrs. Malfoy." She offered.

"Thank you Elora," Asteria and Mrs. Malfoy said, the elder Mrs. Malfoy's face softening slightly. "If you don't mind not joining in, then you children can fly, yes."

Scorpius whooped and led the four children through the Manor to the back. It was a bit small compared to the elaborate hedge maze that hid a trickling fountain somewhere and a white peacock perched on top of, but the perfect place to go flying. Draco brought out several brooms and met up with them on the field.

"All right, let's see, I have an old Comet 260 here, Zaneeta? Maximillian, I see you brought your own broom, so Weasley—"

"My name is Rose," Rose interrupted loudly. Mr. Malfoy's face flushed and continued.

"So, would you like to fly the Nimbus 2010, Rose?" he drawled, still pink. Her eyes lit up.

"Sure," she said, taking the broom reverently.

"And Potter, I have an old Nimbus 2001. It might be old but can still fly fast unlike some classics." Mr. Malfoy held out the broom out, it's wood still painted black and the silver detailing shone like it had never been touched as Albus gingerly took it.

The seven marched to the center of the field where a game of Quidditch was decided upon, using only chasers. Scorpius and Maximillian were unofficially decided as Captains and they began picking.

"Rose," Scorpius decided.

"Albus," Maximillian called out. "But I get Zaneeta too!"

Both team had a quick team meeting and then they all kicked off. Mr. Malfoy threw the Quaffle into the air and Rose flew by and snatched it up.

This was heaven. Scorpius's ears actually popped when he left the ground. He was flying so fast that everyone was a blur. He focused on the red blob and guessed rightly it was Rose's red hair and the Quaffle she was holding. A thinner blur appeared then in front of the red blob and began to challenge her, but she was too good for him and scored.

Scorpius put on the speed and shot off and flew around the goal and grabbed the Quaffle, zoomed around the goal again and scored before anyone could stop him.

As Mum pulled Rose's hand through the crowd, she heard a shout.

"Rose! Over here! I want you to meet someone!" The voice was a boy's, a slightly familiar…Rose craned her head to look and spotted him. It was Duncan Macmillan, the boy that Peeves tried to douse in her color-changing potion. Once he saw her, he hurried over, a stout man in tow, probably his father.

"Rose!" Duncan called out again. This time, her mother heard him and turned to see the Macmillians.

"Ernie Macmillan?" Her mother asked in surprise. Yes, definitely Duncan's father.

"Hermione Granger!" The Ernie Macmillan answered back. A quick glance at the red-haired girl, bright and vivid compared to the dark shade of his son's and he added, "Mrs. Weasley now?"

"Yes, Ron and I married, we have two children, this is Rose and Ron's at home with our son, Hugo. How is Susan?"

"Susan's fine, yes, we have four children. Duncan, here," he said clapping his son's back, "is our youngest and only son."

"I heard that a Macmillan graduated, Neville mentioned it."

"Oh yes, our Cecily graduated two years ago, but the other three are still in Hogwarts. Duncan, Harriet and Amelia are all in Hogwarts and proud Hufflepuffs!" The plump man said, his chest puffing out in his own pride.

"Where is Susan?" Mum asked politely.

"Oh Merlin, she's helping get the girls all on board over there, but Duncan wanted me to meet Rose. The first Weasley not to be in Gryffindor!"

"Actually, there have been other Weasleys, Rose's cousin Molly is in Hufflepuff too, and Lucy and Dominique—"

"I heard you took Peeves's prank for my son and another student, Rose," Mr. Macmillan said to her.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to, I—"

"Modest! You and Ron did a fine job raising your girl, Hermione, she's a perfect example of a true Hufflepuff!" Mr. Macmillan declared, shaking Rose's and Mum's hands. "Well, we best be going, Susan probably needs my help getting those girls on the train and Duncan needs to get on too, so good-bye Mrs. Weasley."

Albus, Elora, Scorpius and Rose had found themselves a compartment together for the train ride back. Rose was stretched out on the seat reading a book as the other three played Exploding Snap. It was comfortingly tranquil and lazy.

"Hey Al," Scorpius said, flicking a card at him. "How did your family deal with your newfound Slytherin-hood?" Albus snorted.

"Actually, pretty well all things considering. Uncle Charlie actually stood up for me and told me I'd do great."

"And James?" Rose asked, raising a pale eyebrow.

"Hasn't said a word to me. He was really quiet most of the holidays actually. It was weird." Albus said before turning to the girl on his left. "So, how was your Christmas, Elora?"

"It was fine," she said. "Busy, as always at the Leaky, but I got to see my family again, and I even got a night with my room to myself when Angela left."

"Where did she go?" Scorpius asked, precariously balancing a card on top, sighing in relief when it managed not to blow.

"Back to Beauxbatons, she's on the exchange program, remember?" Elora explained.

Scorpius nodded and added another card to his castle. Then it blew up in his face, sending cards and smoke at Pluto, who shrieked and flew across the compartment.

The excitement of a new term and coming back to Hogwarts from vacation died much sooner than it had last September. Students and teachers sank back into their old routine and count-downs began again to the next Quidditch match, the next trip to Hogsmeade, to Easter break.

Within their first week back, Elora's nightmares resurfaced. Riddle showed the mirror over and over again, she could see what she wanted on the other side, it was mocking her, laughing when she tried to break the glass, but couldn't.

That was when Elora found a safe place to make her sleeping draught. It happened when Rose and Elora were on their way to charms.

"I really need to go the bathroom," Rose moaned.

"There's a bathroom on the first floor, there's enough time to get down to it and go," Elora suggested.

"I am not going into Moaning Myrtle's toilet!" Rose said.

"Moaning Myrtle?"

"Yeah, my parents told me about her. She's a ghost who haunts that girl's room."

"She haunts a toilet?"

"Yes she does, but all she ever does is moan and cry—"

"I can see where she gets her name," Elora commented.

"But anyways, no one ever goes in there because she will actually watch you pee. I don't think I want a freaky ghost girl watching me try to go, do you?" Rose finished.

Elora didn't want someone watching her go to the bathroom anymore than Rose did, but a place where no one ever went was an appealing place to secretly make a potion.

If anyone was to go into the girl's bathroom on the first floor, which no one did, and open the stall third to the end which didn't happen and couldn't happen because someone had charmed it shut, they would have been surprised to find a fire lit in the toilet and a cauldron perched over it, bubbling ferociously. And if anyone had been watching, they would have noticed a first year Gryffindor slip in there everyday and leave minutes later, too quickly to have gone to the bathroom and slipping a bottle into her pocket.

On the last day of January, Elora made a fatal stumble. Clumsily, she tripped over herself and banged her head against the stone wall of the dungeon's labyrinth and a crack like breaking glass was heard as Elora felt the potion soak through her robes.

"Oh Elora, here," Albus said as he reached out a hand to help her back up to her feet.

"Thanks," she said grimly.

"Your robe is wet," he pointed out.

"Yeah, my potion broke." She said ruefully, carefully pulling out glass shards from her pocket.

"Your potion?" Al repeated bemusedly.

"My sleeping draught," Elora explained. "Drat, I'll have to go back and get some more," she remarked.

"I thought you were off that stuff months ago!" Albus exclaimed in surprise. Elora shook her head.

"No, I'm still having nightmares and it affects my schoolwork, so I'm taking the potion until they stop." Elora explained.

"But Elora," Albus protested. "You can't just keep taking sleeping draughts like this! You'll become immune to it or grow dependent on them—"

"Al, stop worrying!" Elora said finally. "I'm not going to take them my whole life, just until it stops happening. Would you rather I failed my classes because I'm not getting enough sleep?" She roughly shoved the shards back into the soaked pocket. "I'm going to get some more draught to replace this glass for tonight," she said briefly, before setting off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Another chapter finally out! Some readers who love musicals and Into the Woods as much as me will have noticed I posted a new oneshot called Growing Sorrow.**

**Also, you may have noticed in Chapter 5, that it is my belief that in Jo's family tree, Draco's wife's name is AstEria, not AstOria. Until Jo confirms one or the other, it is up to interpretation and I believe Asteria is more fitting with the history behind the name in connection to Scorpius's.**

**Now, I have a request for my readers. And I know that I have them thanks to my stats page. Before you clicked on this link and added another hit, I had 4,334 hits, this story was favorited 10 times and 20 people had it on thier alerts. I'm asking for reviews. Now, before you decide not to give me any at all for even asking, let me explain. I don't care if you want to tell me if you love my story so much, I'm the best author ever(but I'm always flattered and happy to hear it, so feel free to tell me that anyways). What I want it actual critiquing. Do you like Elora's addiction to her Sleeping Draught? The plot I've got? Do you hate it? What do you think will happen next? **

**Seriously people, I get my best motivation and ideas from my readers. But all I've gotten lately is one or two reviews per chapter telling me it's good. Why is it good? **

**I want to write really great stories for you to read and enjoy, but I need to know what you enjoy about my story for me to do that. Think you can do that for me?**

**Thank you and happy reading!**


	16. Puzzles, Potions and Portraits

**The Hallows of Hogwarts**

Chapter 16: Puzzles, Potions and Portraits

* * *

During 1st period Charms, Albus hurriedly made his way over to Rose. Today, Professor Jones had them learning how to make an object dance. As the students pointed their wands at their various fruits placed on each desk, Albus started a whispered conversation.

"Rose," he hissed. Rose looked up from their papaya and glanced at her cousin. "Has Elora seemed really weird to you lately?" She opened her mouth and then hastily dropped her gaze back down to her papaya as Professor Jones shifted in her chair. A few moments pause and then—

"No, she doesn't look any different. Why, do you think so?"

"Elora—" Albus stuttered.. Rose was still waiting for his answer, she raised her left eyebrow and wiggled it at him. She was good at that. "She's been—" Albus started, determined to tell Rose what Elora was doing.

"Mr. Potter, would you kindly demonstrate your tap-dancing papaya for the class, since you must be already finished to be talking?" Professor Jones asked, suddenly standing next to them. Albus gulped and pointed his wand at the unmoving papaya.

"Tanagerella!" The innocent, not dancing, papaya blew up, sending chunks of it sailing around the room. Rose got a face full.

"Homework, Mr. Potter." Professor Jones said calmly, sweeping bits of it off of her dark hair. "Practice that charm."

February had blown in, blustery and cold. The snow was no longer dazzling white, but grey and muddy underneath. Like the new month, Elora seemed to be giving Albus the cold shoulder and like spring, never seemed more distant. She didn't sit next to him during meals or classes, she never even spoke a word to him. Scorpius and Rose didn't notice during their classes, because Albus would sit with them usually anyways. Rose forgot about that class soon enough and Scorpius never knew about it. Finally, Albus resigned to keeping his mouth shut. He didn't want to lose Elora as his friend, even if it was against his conscience.

"Well, Elora, have you found out anything?" Tom Riddle asked softly, his red eyes shining.

"I found a book in the library, before the holidays, I didn't have time to come down here and tell you about it. It was about that old fairy tale I remembered, the Three Brothers, from Beedle the Bard and how people think that the objects were real."

"What does this book and childish story have to do with anything?" He questioned. Elora leaned forward excitedly.

"Tom," she whispered. "The Elder Wand you were talking about is the one from the story. And you said you've seen it yourself which means it is real. And if the Elder Wand is real, then so is the Resurrection Stone! The Stone can bring people back to life and make sure they never die!" Tom Riddle's eyes widened and stared hungrily at the girl. Longbottom's daughter's face was flushed pink, her ribbon was coming rapidly untied.

"I need to find that Stone," he said coldly. "I don't care about the Wand anymore, the Stone's the most important thing now. Where is it, Elora? Where is the Stone?" Her smile faded.

"I don't know."

Tom Riddle turned away from her and began to float, pacing back and forth, thinking it out.

"He survived it here…so, if he used the Stone, it might be here still, unless he took it and hid it somewhere else. But where? The safest places are Gringotts and Hogwarts, and he broke into Gringotts easily enough, but Hogwarts…it must be here somewhere!" He whipped back around and stared at Elora unfocusedly.

"That Stone must be found." Tom Riddle hissed.

Scorpius Malfoy was a gifted boy. His tutors from his childhood had all remarked on his intelligence and he proved to be quite logical. He liked puzzles and riddles because they had solid concrete answers that were always there, just lingering out of sight and there was nothing better than the feeling he got when he found the answer. He was never one to depend on intuition and gut feelings, yet that was exactly what he had. Something seemed completely off to Scorpius and he couldn't shake the feeling that followed him everywhere.

Professor Longbottom on the other hand, trusted his gut feelings and that was why Scorpius was held back after class Thursday afternoon.

"Yes sir?" Scorpius asked obediently, wondering if his last essay on mandrakes had been that bad. Professor Longbottom didn't have any papers with him though and although he had a slight frown, it was the same one he had worn all during class.

"Sit down, Scorpius," he said, gesturing to a wooden, slightly lopsided chair. Scorpius sat in, he could feel it rocking back and forth, teetering on three legs while the fourth was raised in the air. Professor Longbottom pulled off his dragon hide gloves and laid them on the workbench next to him as he sat on it, facing Scorpius.

"Scorpius, you are friends with Elora, I've noticed." The teacher began awkwardly. Scorpius nodded. _What did Longbottom want? Did he call this talk to tell me to stay away from her or something?_ Professor Longbottom cleared his throat and brushed some hair away from his face. As he did so, Scorpius noticed the faded scars scraped across his cheek. _What had happened there?_

"Scorpius," he began. "I've also noticed that Elora seems to be acting a little strangely. She doesn't seem quite herself anymore. I was wondering if you knew why?" Professor Longbottom looked at him hopefully and Scorpius's stomach clenched. _He knew it! _So he wasn't the only one who thought Elora seemed off._ But why? Is she hiding something? _Professor Longbottom was still intensely watching him, bringing Scorpius out of his thoughts. Quickly and awkwardly, he thought out everything he knew and came up with nothing except a funny dream he had last week involving Elora fighting a lion and then the lion died of snakebite.

"No," Scorpius said finally. "No, I don't know why." Professor Longbottom looked disappointed. Scorpius was too. This was just another puzzle that he had to solve, except this time, the clues were hidden too.

"How are you, Rose?" Duncan Macmillan asked eagerly.

"Uh, just fine, I guess," she said awkwardly. She had been waiting for Scorpius to finish eating and come meet her because he said he wanted to talk to her and Albus about something, but while she was sitting in the common room, those two other first years she had taken the potion for, sat down with her and started a conversation.

"That was really nice of you to stop Peeves for us like that," Mary Jo added. The plain girl looked comfortable in the squishy, low, round, yellow chair. Everything in the Hufflepuff House seemed to be like that.

"Yes, well, your welcome," Rose replied, tapping her foot anxiously.

"My dad was really surprised when he heard that you were in Hufflepuff with me, but he was really happy about it too." Duncan added. "He didn't think that with your parents, you'd be here."

"Neither did I," she said sadly. But neither of them looked sad.

"With a Weasley in Hufflepuff, we'll win the House Cup for sure! And the Quidditch Cup, you play Quidditch, don't you?" Duncan continued. "You'll be one of the greatest Hufflepuffs ever Rose! Like Cedric Diggory!"

"Who?" Rose asked blankly. Duncan looked abashed.

"Cedric Diggory! He was a triwizard champion, one of the greatest Hufflepuffs who ever lived!"

"A triwizard champion? So he won?" She asked curiously. Now Duncan's joy deflated.

"Not exactly," he admitted and Rose's heart sank in disappointment. "He tied for it but—" Duncan glanced around before whispering the next part. "_Voldemort _killed him, is what I heard. But he tied as the Hogwarts Champion and died. The title was given to the other guy, but Hogwarts and Hufflepuff has always respected him as their champion and a true winner. Dumbledore himself did the eulogy." Rose was agog with amazement.

"That's, that is incredibly—cool," she said finally. Mary Jo smiled brightly at her.

"The Headmistress had a portrait of him put up. Do you want to meet him?" Rose nodded.

"Where is he?"

"Wait a minute, you mean you haven't noticed him yet?" Duncan asked.

"This was probably the longest amount of time Rose has ever even spent in the common room, Duncan," Mary Jo answered for her. "She only comes in when it's curfew and then straight to bed so she can wake up before Molly Weasley comes for the wake-up call. She likes to be out and about, I guess, that's what my aunt Mary always says about herself." Rose was stunned to hear so much about herself from a girl who hardly had said twenty things to her, but she was too impatient to meet this Cedric to ask more.

Mary Jo and Duncan led her over past the cheerfully crackling fire to a modest painting. It was framed in a dark wood and had the face of a rather handsome boy, probably around Teddy's age. He had a straight nose, dark brown hair and serious grey eyes. Those grey eyes blinked.

"Who are you?" Cedric Diggory asked. "I thought I knew everyone in Hufflepuff."

"Hello Cedric," Duncan said admiringly. "This is Rose Weasley. She's a first year too." His eyes widened and then blinked again.

"A Weasley! You look just like one, but you remind me of someone else too." He said, studying her, Rose flushed self-consciously. "Who's your parents?"

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger Weasley," she told him. It was a little odd to be talking to a one-dimensional person like this, but he looked so realistic when his eyes flashed up and he grinned.

"Really? I wondered if they'd ever be a couple. Though I didn't think that their daughter would be here."

"No," she said ashamedly. Cedric caught the tone in her words.

"Rose," he said gently. "Being a Hufflepuff is nothing to be ashamed of." The dam broke down and the words burst from her.

"But _everyone_ was expecting me to be in _Gryffindor_ _or Ravenclaw_ because they always used to say how smart and brave and bold I am and now all they say is how modest and kind and helpful and I'm _not_ ! I feel like such a _fraud_!" She cried out.

"So, you wanted to live up to everyone's else expectations instead of your own?" he asked. She didn't respond. "Did the Sorting Hat even tell you why he wanted to put you here?" Cedric asked gently.

"I yelled at it actually." She admitted. "It put my cousin, Al, in Slytherin, and I thought it was a huge mistake and then it told me that I was loyal and shouldn't be ashamed of what I come from or something like that." Cedric Diggory smiled brightly.

"I think the Sorting Hat was right, Rose. I've only known you for a few minutes now, but it's very obvious to me that you are a loyal and determined girl. Duncan and Mary Jo told me about when you took Peeves's potion for them."

"That was an accident," she told him. "I made that potion, I was going to dump it on Peeves and prove to everyone that I was meant to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but he untied it from the rope and I tried to grab it back and turned maroon." Rose turned a bright shade of scarlet. Cedric laughed at that in such a nice way that she even cracked a sheepish grin.

"Look at it this way, Rose. By getting sorted into Hufflepuff, you've still defying tradition and being bold. You could have been ordinary and been a normal Gryffindor Weasley, but now you stand out more than usual. You can help show the rest of Hogwarts that Hufflepuffs are cool and not just the boring plain nice people that the rest of the houses tend to rip off. After all, Sprout was in Hufflepuff, I was, an auror called Tonks—"

"Blimey! Tonks was in Hufflepuff?" Rose asked. "My parents gave me her first name because she died in the war, but I always thought she was a Gryffindor." Cedric shook his head.

"Nope, Hufflepuff through and through."

"Rose!" A voice called out. Rose turned and saw a familiar fourth year much to her displeasure. Molly Weasley was the other Hufflepuff Weasley, and she had straw-blonde hair, the same pale blue eyes as Rose and glasses.

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley, your boyfriend's waiting outside for you," Molly said dramatically before trotting off. Rose turned red again.

"Scorpius is not my boyfriend!" She shouted after her. A few seventh years sniggered at her as she turned back to the portrait.

"Sorry, Cedric, but I've gotta go. Scorpius is waiting for me."

"Who's Scorpius?" he asked curiously.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Duncan butted in.

"One of my best friends," Rose added. "He's in Ravenclaw and I was supposed to meet him. Thanks for talking with me though!" Rose called out over her shoulder as she scrambled out the door. Cedric Diggory smiled benevolently.

"I see what you mean, Duncan," The portrait said lightly. "She is just like how you described her." Duncan turned pink. "A Hufflepuff Weasley and a Ravenclaw Malfoy," he mused lightly. "Hogwarts certainly has gotten interesting."

Albus was growing more irritated by the second. He was going to stay in the library, keeping a close eye on Elora, but Scorpius insisted on this long, drawn-out walk on the frigid cold, slushy grounds, dragging him and Rose far away from the warmth of the castle.

Rose had apparently had enough of this too, because she was the first to snap at Scorpius.

"Well?" she barked. "Merlin's beard! Why are we outside in the freezing cold, for no reason? Why couldn't this be done inside, where's its nice and warm, Scorpius?" Scorpius stopped and turned back to them, his face pale.

"I think there may be something wrong with Elora," he said quietly. Rose groaned.

"Not you too!" Scorpius's head snapped up.

"Who else thinks so too, Rose?" Was it Professor Longbottom?" He asked hopefully.

"No, Albus here," she shot a disdainful look at her cousin, "asked me if I thought something was odd about her two weeks ago during charms class, but you both are crazy, there's nothing wrong with—"

"Yes there is," Albus croaked. "She's been taking a sleeping draught for three months straight now." Rose broke off and stared at him in shock. Scorpius's eyes widened.

"She's been what? Albus, why didn't you say something? Do you know how dangerous it can be to take a potion for that long?" He said. "My great-grandfather died from taking too many potions to try and cure his dragon pox at once!" Albus's face blanched.

"Why is she taking a sleeping potion anyways?" Rose asked, trying to gain ground in this conversation. Albus rubbed his forehead trying to remember, in a unconscious mimic of his father at his age when that scar used to twinge.

"She said she was having nightmares, and she didn't want it to interfere with her schoolwork," he groaned. Scorpius tilted his head, thinking hard.

"That's a legitimate excuse," he pondered. "Maybe she's getting it from the Hospital Wing so it doesn't affect her schoolwork." Scorpius suggested. "And in that case, there's nothing wrong with her taking the potion." Albus wasn't convinced.

"But why would Elora be avoiding me and not want me to tell anyone?" He argued. Scorpius nodded.

"In that case, we need to ask Madam Pomfrey if she's been supplying Elora with sleeping potions and why Elora needs them." Scorpius decided. Rose snorted.

"Oh, come on, what are you going to do? Walk up to Madam Pomfrey and ask her straight out?"

"Madam Pomfrey?" Rose asked, widening her blue eyes and fluffing out her red curls, which only made them bushier and frizzier than usual.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, what happened?" The harried nurse asked while putting away a bottle of dittany

"Oh, I'm here to pick up some more sleeping draught for Elora," Rose continued on, her voice pitched a bit higher than normal in her attempt to sound what she imagined was a more innocent first year girl than herself.

"Longbottom? She's been off that draught since December!" Madam Pomfrey chittered absentmindedly as she cleaned the cabinet. Rose blinked in surprise.

"Are you sure? I thought she was still taking it—"

"No, no, why would you think that?" Madam Pomfrey finally finished sorting through her medicine cabinet and actually started paying attention to her.

"Oh, um, well you see, uh and I guess I just assumed-—" Rose stuttered, her voice still high pitched.

"Merlin's beard, child, are you sure you are all right?" The nurse asked suddenly, picking up another bottle. "Your voice sounds too high to be natural, a symptom of sore throats, and you keep blinking!"

"What?" Rose said, dumbstruck. Madam Pomfrey clucked with her tongue.

"Come climb into this bed, Miss Weasley. A bottle of Pepper-Up Potion ought to do the trick!"

Forcibly, the nurse pushed Rose into the hospital bed and pulled out the stopper. Smoke began to waft from it.

"Bottoms up!" Madam Pomfrey said as she pinched Rose's nose and tipped her head and the potion.

A great flaming blob ran down the hall at them and came to a stop before Scorpius and Albus. Standing still, it revealed to Rose Weasley, smoke pouring out of her ears.

"What happened?" Scorpius asked, gesturing to her hair. Rose looked at him, puzzled and then reached out to touch it.

"Ouch!" She yelped, pulling her hand away from the hot smoke pouring from her ears. "Pepper-up potion," she hissed. "I asked the nurse about Elora's potion and ended up getting pepper-up potion poured down my throat. I hate the hospital wing!" She groused.

"What about Elora?" Albus asked.

"Let me have my moment, Al!" Rose snapped, rubbing her hand. "Madam Pomfrey said that she hasn't given Elora any more Sleeping Draughts since the beginning of December."

"So," Albus asked. "What do you suppose we do? Tell Professor Longbottom? The nurse?" Scorpius shook his head.

"No, how do we know Elora wasn't just taking it that one time? Besides, I think there's more to it."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, bitterly wafting the smoke away from their faces.

"I don't know," Scorpius admitted. "But she's always somewhere else—"

"She's been in the library a lot recently," Albus said slowly. "We don't have that much homework that needs researching." Scorpius shook his head.

"No, I mean—Oh, never mind. I guess she is always sneaking off to the library."

"Well, if we aren't going to tell, then what are we going to do?" Rose asked.

"We'll just keep an eye on her," Scopius decided. "One of us will be on her tail at all times. Besides, we have your cloak, Al! Elora won't have to know and if she does find out, we'll just—"

"Just what? Tell her that we've been stalking her since February?" Rose asked acidly.

"No!" Scorpius tried to defend himself. "We'll just, tell her the truth I suppose. That we were worried about her and that she didn't seem herself." The three of them nodded. It was the best plan they had and would have to suffice.

* * *

**Double chapters! Keep reading, my excuses are in the next chapter!**


	17. Found and Unfound Things

**The Hallows of Hogwarts**

Chapter 17: Found and Unfound Things

* * *

Rose hurried off, marching through the slush and mud of March. What was left of the snow was now dirty gloppy patches with a thin coating over everything, sticking to their shoes. By the time she reached the Owlery, her stockings were soaked through. She found Albus's tawny owl with some difficulty, the brown feathers were so common in owls. Finally Rose called out for him with frustration.

"Archimeeeeedddeeeessss!"

One of the hundreds of tawny owls cracked an eye open and hooted impatiently, flapping his wings at her. That definitely wasn't Archimedes, but the one owl that flew over to her was. Grumbling under her breath, Rose tied the birthday letter to her father on to the owl's leg. It was beyond her why Albus would pick an owl that looked exactly like everyone else's. Why didn't he get a great grey, like Scorpius? Pluto was the one of the most noticeable owls at Hogwarts, huge with grey-cloud feathers and orange eyes, he stood out so much that Rose could spot him in the crowd of tawny owls across the Owlery from her. The only owl that Rose could think of that stood out more was Victorie's own snowy owl, Cosette.

During breakfast on March 3rd, a small, twittering little tennis ball of feathers shot out at Rose and dropped into her bowl of cereal. A first year boy sitting next to her fell off the bench in surprise and the fourth years snickered. Gingerly, Rose picked up the soggy letter that Pig brought and opened it. Although the ink was smeared, she made out "Thanks….birthday…Rose…Love, Dad". Then a drop of milk slid down the parchment, smudging the 'Dad' and turning it into possibly 'dog'.

Across the hall, Archimedes settled calmly on Albus's shoulder. As Rose was trying to grab the squirming bird out of her bowl, all she could think was that maybe it wasn't so bad not to be noticed sometimes.

The three of them worked out a schedule, following their classes as each class shared two houses and so one of them was always with Elora. Albus lent them his cloak every day and when none of them used it, he kept it safe in his bag.

It was almost March, week three of watching Elora, and Albus had no proof to show for it. Regardless of their best attempts, Rose had watched Elora read her way through dozens of books in a week, Scorpius said she went to the girl's bathroom once before supper everyday and Albus saw that she was in every class and went to her Common Room to sleep earlier and earlier. Rose had been appalled when she heard that Scorpius had watched Elora go to the bathroom.

"You watched Elora go to the bathroom?" she said in disgust as Scorpius flushed pale pink.

"No!" He quickly tried to amend himself. "I just stand outside and wait for her under the Cloak. I don't go inside—It's a _girl's _bathroom, Rose!" Scorpius insisted

March 18th bloomed bright and windy, most of the students leaving the Great Hall donned their winter coats and gloves still as they headed out to the Quidditch Pitch. Three quarters of the students were arrayed in golds and scarlets while only a large group openly wore emerald green and silver shades. Albus, Rose and Scorpius were not wearing red or green, nor gold or silver. The trio were running around, trying to find Elora. She had given them the slip among the crowds and confusion and because they had no classes today, they couldn't track her schedule.

Rose gasped for breath as she finally reached the library. Elora was definitely going to be here, she always was in her usual spot—by the window, next to the table with only three empty chairs.

Elora was not sitting in any of them. If Madam Pince had not been standing behind her, holding a feather duster and a book in a way that made you want to add them on to a list of common objects used to murder, Rose probably would have sworn. Maybe a very colorful description of Merlin's body parts or perhaps the all-time favorite 'Bloody Hell!'. But, bearing in mind what danger she would be in if she did, she kept searching for her 'missing book'.

Scorpius dragged himself around the corner. Elora wasn't in the stands. He had just stood outside in the freezing cold without any dragon-hide gloves or his winter cloak on for at least half an hour for nothing. And he really had to use a bathroom. Scorpius eyed the closest bathroom, also the only one on the first floor. So what if it was a girl's? He really had to go, and nobody was around to see him. He didn't care about the funny feeling he had about it. A surreptitious glance around and then Scorpius Malfoy charged into the girl's bathroom with all the dignity he could muster.

The first thing Scorpius was aware of was the cold. For a moment, he wondered if he was outside again. Then the ice-cold went through him and was gone. Then he heard the wail.

"OOOOOHHHHH, it's a boy!" Alarmed, Scorpius leapt in the air and started running back out, all Malfoy pride gone in a desperate attempt to get out before he was recognized. Then he saw the pearly white face glaring back at him and he froze before the cold of Moaning Myrtle could penetrate him.

"What's a _booooyyyy_ doing in _heeeeerrrreeee_ ?" The ghost girl asked in her rather stuffed-up sounding voice. Scorpius swallowed and tried to not look at her rather awful acne.

"I, er, well, just thought I'd see if, um the girl's _bathroom_ , were, uh—as nice as ours!" He blurt out. She giggled and floated closer, staring at him.

"You're cute. Like Draco. He's your father, isn't he? I'll bet you'll just come here to cry to me when you need to and then never come back again or you'll be like Harry and only come here to make potions. That's the only reasons why _anyone_ comes in _here_ ." She moodily picked at a spot on her chin. It popped, oozing silver guck.

"Uh, sorry?" Scorpius asked, frankly bewildered. The ghost girl snorted.

"Well, it's not like anyone ever comes in here to see me. Not ugly, Miserable, MOANING MYRTLE!" she shrieked with a wail. Scorpius began to edge past her and towards the door.

"Right, well, nice talking to you, um, Moaning Myrtle?" he asked in sudden confusion. Her name was Moaning Myrtle? What kind of a name was that?

"You're leaving? You're leaving me? You are just like your father! And she's just like Hermione! I hope she gets a tail and you get beaten up by Potter!" She screamed again and then flew past him and into a toilet stall. There was a loud ominous splash.

After a solid hour, Albus found Rose and Scorpius. They were the only two students not at the Quidditch game, eating lunch in the Great Hall, both of them at the Hufflepuff table. Not that it mattered, as no one else, not even the teachers were there.

"No luck?" Al asked gloomily, reaching for a goblet of pumpkin juice. Both of them glumly shook their heads. Rose bitterly bit into a piece of yellow cake.

"Hair el oud ee e ight 'ow?" Rose asked, her words muffled by the cake. Neither of the boys answered her, but nobody had too.

A girl with light hair and bangs, hair pulled half back by a red ribbon and wearing a Gryffindor uniform just walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Elora!" Albus and Scorpius cried out and Rose cried out "_Lore_!" before she hastily swallowed her food, grabbed the rest of her cake and hurried up to the Gryffindor table after them.

"Hello Elora," Scorpius said brightly. She glanced at the three.

"Hello Scorpius," she said in a tired way before her gaze sank back down to her nearly-empty plate. She began to chew a piece of toast. The three of them exchanged quick glances. For all her Dreamless Sleeping Draughts, she still seemed absolutely exhausted. They settled down around her and waited. Rose broke the silence first.

"Cake?" she offered politely. Elora shook her head. Rose shrugged and shoved another mouthful into her mouth.

"Where have you been, Elora?" Albus asked carefully. "We wanted to go to the game with you, but we couldn't find you." She lifted her head.

"Game?" she repeated. "There's a Quidditch game going on?" She looked around the Great Hall, as if this was the first time she's realized it was void of people. The trio glanced at each other again and nodded. They had to keep a closer watch on Elora. An idea struck Albus.

"Well, it's too late to go to the game now, but why don't we visit Hagrid?" He suggested. "We haven't seen him in forever with the bad weather and all." Rose and Scorpius quickly echoed their agreement and they all looked to Elora. Her plate was still empty but it looked like she wasn't going to eat anything else. Rose and Scorpius pulled Elora to her feet and they bustled her out the highly polished front doors.

The wind burned at their faces, whipping the girls' hair back at them and pulling on their scarves. A distant cheer could be heard, carried from the pitch by the wind. Albus briefly wondered how badly the wind would affect the playing, then lost that thought as his scarf was flown aloft in the air and he and Scorpius had to jump and grab it.

Albus had never been so thankful to see Hagrid's little hut. They desperately banged on the doors, hoping Hagrid hadn't gone to the match when it opened and Hagrid stood there, his hair still streaked with grey and his eyes still crinkly and shiny beetle-black.

"Albus!" He bellowed. "Rosie, E'ora and Scorpius! Cahme in, cahme in, away from te wind, now." He took two steps back, leaving five feet between himself and the door as the four of them were able to easily walk though the doorway together. Fang barked as Hagrid slammed the door shut and the four shed their cloaks and Al's schoolbag and hurried to the fireplace.

"I 'aven et seen yeh four all winter!" Hagrid exclaimed as he handed them scalding cups of tea. It was so hot Scorpius's hands began to sweat while holding it, a dangerous thing when your cup is breakable. Hagrid didn't seem to mind the heat himself, he gulped in down in one sip and sighed deeply before muttering, "shoulda left it on the fire a bit longer."

"Hello Hagrid," Rose said brightly. "How have you been?" Hagrid waved a hand away at her question.

"Been fair….the cabin's been warm and snug all winter, Fang's here to keep me company when no students kin get through that snow. And me classes keep me busy, taking care of the creatures and the students and all….your brother loves my class, his whole class loves meh nifflers!"

"Nifflers?" Elora asked blankly. The three other first years exchanged glances as if to say _'See? Wasn't it a good idea to get her out of the castle and spend some time with us? She's talking and asking questions voluntarily!" _Hagrid nodded eagerly.

"Nifflers! Well, I dunno if yeh ever seen one 'fore, E'ora, living in London, but nifflers are these fluffy, black creatures with long snouts and flat paws…goblins use 'em mostly for diggin' up treasure 'ere in Britain. I've got a few borrowed from Gringotts for my class, on loan for two weeks only. Yeh are welcome te go and look at 'em if yeh want." She nodded silently.

"Can I go see them, Hagrid?" Rose asked. Nifflers sounded like a bear or dog. Rose loved animals, especially canines. She had two crups at home.

"Feel f'ee te, Rosie," Hagrid said happily. Rose jumped up and hurried over to their pile of belongings, knocking over their bags in the process. Rose rummaged through the mess she just made to find her grey cloak. She snatched up one. It looked silvery in the firelight. She quickly pulled it on and bounded outside, the wind slamming the door behind her.

It was still freezing outside. A thin layer of snow was still visible, but the trail to the nifflers' shelter was easily marked by Hagrid's giant footprints. Taking two and a half stride for everyone of his, she found the nifflers easily.

They reminded her of a bear cub, with paws as flat as a beaver-tail and a snout as long as the size of her hand. The closest one to her jumped up and began snuffling at her. Rose laughed and began stroking the ones brave enough to come close. Within a minute, Rose was warmer than ever with the number of nifflers cuddling with her. The first one climbed up on her arm and began snuffling at her neck and then there was a slight pressure at her earlobes and the niffler leapt off her back. Rose's hand flew to her ear and she leapt to her feet. That niffler was not taking her earrings! They were a birthday present from Aunt Fleur last year and Aunt Fleur gave the prettiest stuff.

The niffler was taunting her with it. Rose lunged for him and fell flat in the mud. The niffler leapt over her and jumped off her back and over the small fence. Rose jumped up, climbed over the fence and began running after the niffler.

The niffler let her catch him and offered back her earring a few feet into the forbidden forest.

"Thanks," she told the niffler grimly, rubbing her fingers on her pants to remove to the niffler slobber. He snuffled and suddenly leapt forward, following an ancient rail, now mostly overgrown by grass.

"Wait!" Rose shouted. "I'm not supposed to be in here!" But she had no choice but to follow the niffler and catch him. Swearing under her breath, Rose pulled up her hood and ran after the niffler again.

Twenty feet in, she stopped and looked behind her. She could barely see the castle. This was absurd. Turning back to the direction where the niffler had run off to, she lifted two fingers to her mouth and gave a piercing whistle. An owl shrieked and flew out of a tree next to her, the shock of it knocking her to the ground against. Of course, her mouth had been open to whistle so now her tongue was coated in mud too.

Grimacing at the taste of the dirt, she whistled again. After a few moments, the niffler came back, bounding happily. He dropped a dirty rock in her hand. Crinkling her nose, Rose shoved it into her pocket and grabbed the niffler by the scruff of his neck, pulling the niffler back to Hagrid's.

The other three had already left Hagrid's so she pushed the niffler back over the fence and headed back to the castle, her shoes making squishy sounds from the mud with every step. Her hair was so coated in it that it looked more like the dull shade of brown her mother's was, rather than her normal setting-sun red.

As Albus kneeled down in the Entrance Hall to tie his shoe, Elora called after him as she started to head back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Albus," she began. "Do you have your potions book? I need to finish my homework for Professor Jigger." Albus nodded.

"It's in my bag," he said, handing it to her as he kneeled down to tie his shoelace. She nodded and pulled something out of his bag and hurried back up the stairs.

The following night, Albus was rummaging through his bag. He had a nasty essay on the rise of Grindelwald's regime to still get done. But there was something odd. _My cloak!_ Albus thought suddenly. _It's gone!_ The Invisibility Cloak was indeed missing from his bag. Quickly, Albus dumped his bag on the bed and plunged his hands into the pile, as if hoping to find something invisible. But seen or unseen, the Cloak was gone.

* * *

**For those of you who don't care about my execuses, skip this paragraph. Now...I'M REALLY SORRY! But for the past two months, my computer has given me every kind of trouble you could imagine...missing files, lack of RAM, viruses, pop-ups...it's been a hellish nightmare! And now it's Juinor year for me...which means the hardest classes in my worst subjects. So that cuts my freetime in half. And starting on November 1st to April 1st is MUSICAL SEASON, the bestest time of the year. My life is devoted to that. **

**So yeah...my updates will be a lot slower than usual but we are coming closer and closer to the end of this story! Albus and the gang have only two months left of school which is equally to hopefully five chapter or less, but no gurantees! And then once I have this story done and free time again, I'll start the second year which is currently untitled, but I do have a story. It won't be so action packed, but rather more like HBP and I'll introduce a character of JKR whom we never offically met!**

**I hope you enjoyed that double chapter update! I still don't need but definately want reviews and critiquing! Do you like where this is going? Think it's utter crap?(if it is, tell me exactly why though and I promise I don't get mad!). **


	18. The Kneazle, the Witch and the Mirror

**The Hallows of Hogwarts**

Chapter 18:The Witch, the Kneazle and the Mirror

* * *

The skies on Easter Sunday was not pink twinged with gold or brilliant blue but a pearly grey, almost white. There was no wind to be heard of, but your skin could feel it breathing eerily. Of course, inside the Great Hall, the only thing the students knew so far about the day was the color of the ceiling above as they chattered about yesterday's match and the essays due tomorrow and smothered their toasts in butters and jams. Elora was slowly chewing on the toast that Albus had insistently buttered for her when he had stormed over from the Slytherin table to insist. He had noticed her eating less over the last months and rarely did she willingly go to the Great Hall for meals. Albus longed to slip a potion into her pumpkin juice to make her willingly eat more, but he knew without even consulting his friends, that it was a bad idea. The two potions might have ill side effects if taken together.

A barn owl with it's pale heart-shaped face flew over them, bearing a large scroll and a small package, depositing them both at Professor Longbottom's plate. He caught them both, but knocked over his goblet in the process. He pulled out his wand and muttered something, presumably to stop the spill before he made his way over to the Gryffindor table. The second years near them quieted, watching their Herbology teacher draw nearer.

"Good morning, Albus," Neville Longbottom said cheerfully. "And Elora!" as he hugged his daughter. The family resemblance wasn't astonishing when the Longbottoms stood next to each other: she had a heart-shaped face and his was rounder but both had hazel eyes and blonde hair.

"I'm ready to go when you are, Elora." Neville said happily. "Are you finished eating?" He asked as Elora dropped her toast on her plate, only half-bitten.

"Go?" Albus repeated. "Where are you going?" Neville chuckled.

"Elora and I are going to spend the day together down in Diagon Alley. We've done it every year during Easter break because that was when I'd have time to spend a week home with my family," Neville reminisced. "And I thought that we could still do it while she was at Hogwarts. I've already cleared it with the Headmaster. We shouldn't be back until later tonight, Albus."

"Oh," Albus said. He hadn't thought of that. He had expected to spend the day with Rose and Scorpius tailing Elora as usual. His thin face brightened at that. Not only would they get a day off, but maybe Professor Longbottom would realize what Elora was doing while he was on her watch. "Well, have a good day, Elora!" He called out after them. Professor Longbottom swept Elora out of the Great Hall. Al picked up a blueberry muffin and began chewing on it more vigorously. While Elora was out, perhaps he could use the time to find his missing cloak.

Albus began to review yesterday in his mind…searching for Elora, Hagrid's, doing his homework….nothing fit! _Ah, but the question is…who knows about the Cloak who would have borrowed it without asking? _A sly little snigger asked himself. Well, Scorpius and Rose wouldn't have needed it yesterday, and the only people besides his friends who knew about the Cloak was his dad and—_James_!

A few minutes later, Daddy stumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. The fire glowed green again and Elora skidded out after him, her father catching her around the elbow. Mumsy descended on them instantly.

"Hello pumpkin!" she cried out, embracing her child happily. Then she was released and Daddy was engulfed in Mumsy's arms instead.

"Good morning, Hannah," Daddy said, happily kissing his wife, as Elora shook her head, looking slightly dazed. "We should be back by seven o'clock so we won't interfere with the mobs," he added a chuckle. Mumsy swatted at him with a washcloth.

"Oh, go on you two," she called out after him. "Have a good time!"

Diagon Alley was rather peaceful, being a Sunday, especially in comparison to the summer rush the Longbottoms had seen every year as parents brought in families to find things for Hogwarts. But the biggest shops were all open and so were some of the small franchises. Daddy smiled down at his second daughter as she still clung to his arm. It wouldn't be long now before she no longer hugged him like this.

"Where would you like to go first?" He asked her. Elora shrugged, her elbows quaking slightly.

"The Apothecary?" she suggested. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Severus Snape would be rolling in his grave if he knew my daughter was a potions whiz," he commented, steering her towards the Apothecary.

"I don't know. I don't think I'll ever be forgiven," he said glumly. The girl patted his arm.

"Oh, cheer up mate, it can't be that bad." She tried to console him. But he miserably dug his fingers into his hair and groaned.

"Yes it is! I don't think we've said more than a sentence all year!"

"And whose's fault is that?"

"Well….mostly mine," he admitted grudgingly. "But I don't know how to fix it."

"Oh, it's very easy, you walk up to them and say these two very short words 'I'm sorry'. And then if they ask you why—"

"No, I know what to say, it's just I don't know _how_ to say that! _When_?"

"The sooner the better I think."

"I don't think I'll be forgiven. I've let some pretty bad things happen because…well, you know."

"And what did your letters tell you?" She poked at the piece of parchment in his hand. He sighed.

"That I'd be forgiven if I really meant it."

"Then really mean it," she advised before picking up her cloak and disappearing.

"Hey, where did you go?" James called after her.

"Try to hold still dear—you children grow so fast at your age that I want to make sure you won't outgrow this before you even wear it!" Madam Malkin said as she tucked in a seam. Elora looked helplessly at her father. He shrugged.

"Your mother insisted that you get some nice new robes that weren't for school. She said the last time you bought any was when you were nine and you outgrew them last summer." Neville reminded her. Madam Malkin double hemmed the robe, bringing the length up to below Elora's anklebone.

"There now, that should do it," she said, sounding satisfied to get those pins out of her mouth. "Is there any color you might want? Perhaps your house color? A very dark gold or perhaps a pale yellow should look nice on you, dear—"

"I'm afraid those aren't her house col—"

"I'm in Gryffindor," Elora said quietly. Madam Malkin looked surprised.

"Oh!" Oh indeed, Elora thought. Madam Malkin picked up a swatch of cherry red and held it up to her cheek. "It's a good color on you—it brings out the green in your eyes and rosy cheeks." Madam Malkin added calmly. Her father nodded at her, but at Madam Malkin's comment or at Elora's announcement?

"Thank you Madam," Daddy said, handing her a few sickles and opening the door for his daughter.

Elora was very quiet eating lunch at Fortescue's ice cream parlor, so quiet that Daddy watched her with some concern. Finally he spoke.

"Is there something wrong Elora? Aren't you having a good Father-and-Daughter day?" He sounded worried. Elora managed to choke back a cry.

"Are you proud of me?" she asked in a very small voice. Daddy looked abashed.

"Proud of you? Why shouldn't I be? Are you still unconfident that you were Sorted right?" he guesed. "I've never been convinced otherwise. I don't think I've ever been prouder of you! You've never skipped a lesson, I don't think you've gotten a single detention yet, you've made friends in your house and outside your house, doing well in all your classes; Elora, I'm proud of my daughter and would be even if she wasn't a Gryffindor!" He finished with a beaming smile to her. Elora felt her heart beat faster.

"Really?" she asked again and he nodded.

"Actually, your Mum and I felt that since you've been doing so well, you deserved this present; one that comes with a little responsibility though," he added, reaching into a small box he had brought from Hogwarts with him. He pulled out a small furball and carefully placed it in Elora's hands. The furball yawned, stretched out and blinked at it's new owner.

"A Kneazle kitten?" Elora said softly as she rubbed it's speckled fur. Her father nodded happily.

"One of my colleague's cats had a liter this winter and I asked if one might be saved for me." Daddy explained. "I already got you the license for keeping a Kneazle from the Ministry, the supplies from the Magical Menagerie and they are allowed at Hogwarts, so all that's left you for to do is name it." The kitten mewed and flicked it's lion-like tail in the air. It's ears were oversized and it's fur was white with grey and brown freckles all over.

"Boy or girl?" she asked curiously.

"Definitely a male," her father answered promptly. A name struck her.

"Tom," Elora said. "Tomcat."

Albus flew around the corner in a fury and found him. James was sitting there by himself in the corridor. He stormed up to his brother.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He snapped at him. James startled and stared up in surprise at his younger brother.

"Al, what?" he asked dazedly.

"You took the Invisibility Cloak, didn't you?" He raged. "You took it to use it for some prank and didn't even bother asking me!" His eyes widened.

"The Invisibility—? No!" He shouted out. "I didn't take _anything_ of yours, but I—"

"You what? Let Fred or Louis have it?" Albus shouted back at him. "I can't believe you! What kind of a brother _are _you?" He snapped before setting off, leaving a stunned James standing there.

When the Longbottoms returned to Hogwarts later that night, Elora was tired. Tomcat had to rub her arms to remind her that she was holding him. Daddy apparently noticed it too, because he escorted her straight to the common room and from there she went straight to her four poster bed and collapsed on it. Tomcat squirmed under her arm to what would become his new sleeping spot, never mind the Kneazle cushion that had been bought for him, under Elora's chin and on her shoulder where he curled up and slept.

Elora slept too. Without a dose of dreamless sleeping draught.

Every night for the last few months, she had dreams of the mirror, of the vision it had shown and haunted her with, but the potion kept her from waking in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. Tonight, there were no dreams of the mirror.

The pearly skies of March brightened into a vivid blue as the calendars flipped to April. James continued to swear he had not touched the Invisibility Cloak. Elora had drained most of her potion stock down the toilet the day after her twelfth birthday and marched to the library to read _Never Prosper:_ _a study of elder wands _but the next night brought her dreams of a terrifying Riddle after reading that book. Elora's homework was undone Tuesday morning much to her Professors' surprise and irritation but a new batch of purple liquid was in the cauldron on the toilet of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, a sort of liquid courage for what she had planned to do:

"Where have you been, Elora?" Tom Riddle questioned. "It's been almost two months since I've seen you. Where is the Stone? The Wand?"" Elora flinched.

"I won't go looking for the Stone or Wand. I went to the library, to look up some of the past owners and all these horrible dark wizards used it and I won't go lookin for it and I won't get my friends to help me, just leave—" He swooped in close to her, the cold air formed into his hands cupping her chin, forcing her to crane her neck upwards to look at his face to avoid the ice-cube sensation.

"I don't believe you," he snarled. "Look in the mirror," he hissed, sounding much softer now, tilting her head to the side. The reflection rippled and the image appeared on the glass. Mirror-Elora was pushing the cauldron full of purple liquid down the drain, and then another appeared: this room empty, Tom Riddle gone and the mirror shattered; it flashed across the mirror before the doors to the room shut and the image faded.

The cold numbness left as Tom Riddle floated directly in front of her vision, ending the trance.

"Until I get that Stone, Elora Longbottom, you'll never get your heart's deepest desire," Tom Riddle vowed, staring the first year down. She flinched.

Scorpius stared at the rain, huddling underneath his own cloak and wishing it had a hood attached as he shifted from one foot to the other. Where was Rose? She should be here by now, but she was nowhere in sight. Then he gasped as Rose's head suddenly materialized before him.

"Rose!" He said in a stunned way. "Your head?" She blinked at him.

"What?"

"Your head! It's….floating. In mid air." Scorpius spoke transfixed on her face. Confusion was scribbled on her features as she looked down and yelped. Then her hands appeared out of thin air to grab her head. But then that thin air was pushed back and settled in a silvery grey cloak around her shoulders, revealing the body clothed in a Hufflepuff uniform underneath.

"But how…?" she asked as her body appeared. Scorpius shook his head.

"_You_ took Albus's cloak?"

"No!" She said loudly. "But that's why those seventh years stepped on my foot! I thought they were just being rude.

"Albus said he lost it the night we went to go see Hagrid." Scorpius informed her. Rose screwed up her face in concentration.

"When we went to Hagrid's…all four of us together. I went outside to see the nifflers, remember? I must have grabbed the wrong cloak then and not had realized it!" Rose explained to them both as she pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and folded it carefully.

"You better get that back to Albus then quick. He thinks his brother James must have taken it." Scorpius advised. Rose's head bobbed.

"I know." Scorpius grabbed Rose's hand and began to pull her along.

"C'mon," he said. "Let's get back to our dorms. You can give back Albus his cloak in the morning." She followed him.

"Can I see what the Ravenclaw dorm looks like?" Rose asked. She wondered if it would look as spectacular as Uncle Harry and Luna had described.

"Follow me then." Scorpius said as he began to head back to the Tower.

_Maybe if I told someone…_Elora considered it. Tom Riddle wasn't the poor ghost whom needed her help, but an awful manipulating monster and as long as he stayed, she was caught in this twisting spider's web of that secret room, sleeping draughts, nightmares and that magic mirror. In the morning, she's find Albus and tell him about Riddle, but for now, she need her potion if she wanted to sleep tonight. The memory of Tom Riddle's malevolent face was there when she closed her eyes.

Quietly, she slipped out the Girl's door. Elora had made it all the way to the Common Room when she realized Tomcat had followed her. Gently, she picked up the Kneazle and sat him on the threshold to the girls and boys dormitories.

"Stay Tomcat," she whispered. "I'll be back soon." Then she was gone.

Elora pushed the bathroom door open, Myrtle was mercifully gone tonight and there, perched on the toilet over a wizard-made fire was the potion. On top of the toilet was a single glass, a little bit of the liquid pooled at the bottom. Without any hesitation, Elora dipped the glass in the cauldron, filling the glass to the exact amount she had built her immunity up to every night over the last few months.

Scorpius began to round the stairs, Rose behind him curiously.

"You don't have a password?"

"No," he answered. "You have to answer a riddle," he explained as they reached the top landing and he pointed to the bronze knight guarding the door. The bronze helmet was lifted and the soft melodious voice asked the two their question.

"A apparition dotty was sequestered to a potty by a scaly stare so haughty. Who am I?" Scorpius closed his eyes and hummed.

"That's Luna's voice!" Rose exclaimed. "Blimey, I wonder where she is right now?"

"An apparition…that means a ghost or spirit of some sort…what does sequestered mean?" Scorpius said loudly over her.

"I think it means banished to," Rose said.

"Then a ghost banished to…a potty? A ghost banished to a bathroom?" Scorpius answered bewilderedly. "Moaning Myrtle?"

"Correct!" the knight spoke and the door began to open. Rose shot him a surprised look, not even glancing inside the Ravenclaw Tower.

"How'd you know Moaning Myrtle? You're not a girl and even if you were, nobody ever goes into Moaning Myrtle's toilet!" Scorpius's eyes flew open, but he stared straight ahead, not seeing anything.

"Scorpius!"

"Elora," he said simply and began to run past her back down the stairs.

"Scorpius! Wait up!" Rose shouted as she finally reached Scorpius's side. "What—about E—Elo—Elora?" she gasped. Scorpius never even broke stride.

"Nobody ever uses the girl's bathroom on the first floor because of Moaning Myrtle." He said briskly.

"err, right," Rose replied slowly.

"But Elora has been going into that bathroom at least once a day since at least February when we started tailing her." He finished as the door to the girl's bathroom on the first floor came in sight. They both sprinted the last few feet and shoved the door open. Rose began to kick the stall doors in until one didn't swing open.

"Ouch!" She shouted, hissing in pain as she hobbled on one foot. Scorpius pulled out his wand.

"Alohomora!" The door clicked and swung open. Perched innocently over the toilet was a small cauldron. Scorpius ducked inside the stall and peered in at the liquid inside the cauldron before picking it up and carrying it back out.

"ARGH!" Albus yelled as his eyes popped open. He was in his own four-poster bed and Scorpius was looming over him, shaking him awake.

"Albus, wake up! Elora's overdosed, we need to get help!" Albus's exhausted brain tried to make the effort.

"Elora? Wait, how did you get in?"

"My whole family's Slytherin, I knew where you were and what sort of words would be a good guess. You need to find Professor Longbottom!" Scorpius yelled as he hurtled out of the room, still clutching a cauldron

Rose was out of patience. Finally, pointing her wand at the portrait, she screamed. "LET ME IN YOU FRUITCAKE OF A _MONA LISA_ OR I'LL HEX YOU!"

Miraculously the door swung open despite the Fat Lady's furious face. And there was James, clutching a hissing, writhing furball in one hand and a piece of yellow and ragged parchment in the other.

"James!" Rose exclaimed. "Elora-"

"I know," he said quickly. "That Kneazle of her's gotten everybody up, Victoire's in with her and she's not waking. She sent me to get Jigger and Neville-"

"Albus and Scorpius are getting Neville," Rose said even faster. "They've got the stuff she took too."

"Fine, I'll get Jigger." James said evenly. "Here, take the furball," he said dumping the Kneazle kitten into her hands, which she noticed that his were covered in scratches before he set off running.

* * *

**Happy Halloween! I'm dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood, hahahaha. This is my treat for you, so no tricking me out of reviews! **

**Only two chapters left! I should have the next out in a week, but we'll see. And while you are all reviewing this chapter, I have two questions that I'd like all of your opinions on. 1) How old do you think Lorcan and Lysander Scamander are? Older than the four, maybe a little longer or like 7 years or so younger? and 2)What subplots would you like to see in Year 2 or what characters would you like to see more of or know more about? **

**This story is wrapping up very fast. It's only been six months and is a total of 20 chapters long! Unfortunately, while I do have the main plot worked out for Year 2, it's not very action-packed or as serious as this one so I'm hoping to work in a lot of subplots. And musical season starts up offically November 1st to April 1st so my writing will be very limited. I wouldn't be surprised if I don't start it until next spring! I'm sorry, but that's the way things are. Don't worry though, there's no guarantee of that and I won't stop writing during those months, just probably no new series. **

**Read and review! **


	19. Glass, Stone, Souls and Bone

**The Hallows of Hogwarts**

Chapter 19: Glass, Stone, Souls and Bone

* * *

"Any change?" Albus asked as he trudged into the Hospital Wing. Scorpius and Rose didn't even glance up at him until he handed them the plates of food he had gotten them from the Great Hall.

"None." Said Scorpius as Rose bit into her turkey sandwich. "But Madam Pomfrey thinks she'll wake up today, so hopefully she'll start showing some signs soon."

"Like what?" Albus asked as he sat in regular seat for the last four days. Scorpius shrugged.

"If she moves at all would be a good sign," he said gloomily. While under the effects of the Dreamless Sleeping Draught, Elora barely twitched. It was rather unnerving to see her lying perfectly still except for her chest rising slightly up and down. "Or if she starts to talk in her sleep." Albus nodded as he too started to eat his dinner. Could it only had been four days since Victoire had awoken to Tomcat's caterwauling and found Elora unconscious in her bed?

After Professor Jigger and Madam Pomfrey had levitated Elora to the Hospital Wing, Professor Longbottom had herded them into his office with the most furious face Albus and Rose had ever seen.

"_Ten points from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for being in the each other's common room and being out of bed." He had first snapped. "Now why you were even in there and why is my daughter unconscious?" All three of them had involuntarily gulped. Finally Rose had whispered. _

"_She's been taking a dreamless sleeping draught, Sir." Nobody had ever called him sir before, but that did not derail him for a moment. Neville had narrowed his eyes._

"_Explain! How?" _

"_She's been making it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom secretly," Scorpius said quietly. Professor Longbottom threw up his hands. _

"_You three knew she was making a potion to illegally take behind my back and you didn't tell me, even when I specifically asked you, Malfoy?"_

"_We didn't know for sure until tonight!" Albus cried out, pushing the cauldron on his desk. Neville looked at it's contents with loathing and then the anger on his face wore out into desperate frustration as he sank into his chair, his hands knotting themselves into his hair. _

_Ten minutes later, all four of them had reached the Hospital Wing. Professor Longbottom handed the cauldron to Professor Jigger. _

"_Can you identify the contents?" he asked. She nodded and began to siphon the purple liquid into the air with her wand. A few minutes later she cleared her throat and the awake inhabitants of the Hospital Wing all looked to her. _

"_A very well-made Dreamless Sleeping Draught," she said wearily. "I'd say made three weeks ago and if this cauldron can hold a gallon of liquid, then I'd say approximately sixteen ounces have been taken out of this cauldron tonight."_

"_Isonia," Professor Longbottom said. "Do you have anything that could help deactivate the potion?" She pursued her lips, crinkling her brow and then nodded._

The three of them had fallen asleep in the Hospital Wing with Elora that night.

_Scorpius blinked, waking up from his dreams of a sun and a moon turning into eyes and everything came into focus. Elora was still lying there on the Hospital bed next to him and so was Rose. Professor Longbottom was still here too, asleep in his chair, snoring slightly. But next to him was a short and squat figure in another chair, holding Elora's small hand and patting it gently. Scorpius didn't think that she had noticed the only awake person besides herself but nevertheless—_

"_Good Morning Scorpius," Professor Sprout said in her gravest voice. Guiltily, Scorpius pushed himself back up and sat up on the hospital bed. _

"_How's Elora, Ma'am?" he asked hesitantly. Sprout nodded quickly. _

"_Professor Jigger's counteractive was a success, but Elora won't wake up until later in the week." She gently placed Elora's hand back on to the bed and looked back at him. "Professor Longbottom tells me she's been drinking a homemade Dreamless Sleeping Draught and that you and Miss Weasley found it in the girls' bathroom." Scorpius nodded, his cheeks flushing to a pale powder-puff pink. Professor Sprout did not seem to notice the embarrassment accompanied with his trip into a Girls' bathroom. "How did you come to that conclusion?" She asked curiously eyeing him. Scorpius felt very small indeed, despite being taller than his Headmistress. _

"_Well, Rose mentioned Moaning Myrtle, you know, the ghost who inhabits that bathroom?" Professor Sprout snorted softly, then her expression sobered and she nodded at Scorpius to continue. "I met Myrtle before and I remembered her mentioning that nobody goes in her bathroom—except to make potions." Scorpius paused and struggled to regain his answer. "I, I don't know Ma'am, I just knew that Elora was in danger and so we ran down to the girls' bathroom, and Elora wasn't there, but the potion was, so we took it and I found the Slytherin Common Room, and Rose went to the Gryffindor Tower and she found Elora—". His voice broke off, his gaze dropped. Sprout regarded the young Malfoy kindly. _

"_You did no harm, Scorpius." She said wearily. "You might have even prevented most of the trouble that would have come of this." _

_A silver ghost-like thing swooped in and formed the shape of a small but good-sized animal, appeared and a woman's voice echoed out it._

"_Professor, I'm on my way up right now to the Hospital Wing!" her voice sounded frantic, but behind the terror, her voice sounded sweet and plainly said. The silver creature dispersed and Professor Sprout rose from her chair. _

"_I must go and greet Mrs. Longbottom, by the sound of her voice she must have gotten my first message and not my second and so is frantically running up here right now to find her daughter," she said. She began to head towards the door before a thought struck her and she turned back to Scorpius._

"_Scorpius, when she wakes up, I would like you, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley to try to get Miss Longbottom to divulge to you the reason why she's been drinking a homemade potion for the last several months." She instructed before heading out the door to intercept Mrs. Longbottom. Then the Headmistress turned back again. "And wake up Professor Longbottom…I'm sure once his wife is done worrying over Elora for the most part, she'd like to see Neville too." _

"Albus," Rose asked impatiently. "Are you sure she said she was having nightmares?" It was late Wednesday evening, their homework was in their laps but somehow they had forgotten it and were discussing why Elora would be taking her potion again. Albus dug his fingers into his hair and thought about it. Then he nodded.

"But nightmares for five months? It doesn't fit together," Scorpius murmured, thinking logical as he tried to solve the puzzle Professors Longbottom and Sprout had posed.

"Maybe something was triggering them." Rose suggested vaguely, expectantly waiting for the boys to either shoot down or go along with theory. Someone else answered instead.

"Tom," Elora moaned. "Tom Riddle!" They jumped, dropping their books and quills, Rose and Albus turning hopefully to their friend as Scorpius leapt backwards and knocked down the bed dividers.

She began tossing and turning back and forth. The sheets were kicked off, leaving Elora curled up in her nightgown. Albus grasped her hand and squeezed it as Madam Pomfrey rushed in then and held the girl as her eyes flew open. Then Elora leaned over the bed and vomited a sickly lilac puke on to the Hospital Wing floor. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand, vanishing the vomit while she rubbed Elora's back.

"There, there," she crooned, as Elora gasped, her eyes fluttering from the effort to wake up. "Isonia's counteractive worked then." Poppy Pomfrey gently eased Elora back on the pillows, lying back in the bed and pulled the sheets back on. "I'll go get your father and try to find something that you could eat…you three don't let her fall back asleep yet!" She ordered before hurrying off out of the Hospital Wing.

"What's going on?" she whimpered, rubbing her eyes.

"You overdosed on sleeping potion, Elora," Albus informed her; Elora's eyes widened and she tried to sit up, but sank back into the pillows.

"How long have I been here?" she asked tiredly. Rose counted on her fingers.

"Almost six days," she said finally.

"Six days?" Elora replied aghast. "But why? I didn't take too much, just the same that I always do."

"You skipped taking it for a while, didn't you?" Albus accused. Elora started, but slowly nodded once.

"Your immunity started to fall and then you took the same amount you would had you taken every night all this time and it was an overdose," Scorpius explained. "You were rushed to the Hospital Wing and Professor Jigger mixed up an antidote for you to flush out all of the potion's effects, but you'd stay sleeping until it was done. That's why you threw up," Scorpius continued. "That was all the sleeping potion in your body." Elora was quiet.

"Elora?" Ventured Rose. "Before you woke up, you said someone's name. Who's Tom?" Elora looked up at them, a shadow crossing her face.

"He's a ghost." She whispered solemnly. "He stays in this room on the seventh floor in a corridor opposite a tapestry of trolls in tutus—you have to think about it, that you want to get into the room before it appears—I found him and the room last October, he asked me to help him find something, a stone, but I haven't yet. And he has this mirror, it shows you the strangest things and I keep going back there, I don't know why I do, but I need to go back there!" She cried out in frustration. The three exchanged confusion among them. _Perhaps it's just part of a dream she was having,_ the rational side of Scorpius suggested, ignoring the foreboding whispers from someplace else.

"But why have you been taking sleeping potion?" Scorpius asked pointedly.

"I keep having these horrible dreams about that room and the mirror _and him_," Elora cried out in frustration, trying to shred the hospital sheet with little success. "They wake me up and I can't fall back to sleep, and then I'm exhausted all the next day…but when I take a drink of the potion, I have no dreams and I sleep the entire night and when I do start to have the dreams again, I just drink a little more the next night and they'd be gone…." She trailed off.

Professor Longbottom burst into the Hospital Wing in front of Madam Pomfrey then at a run, his shirt stained with ink, suggesting it had been knocked over is his haste.

"Elora," he whispered in relief. Albus, Rose and Scorpius exchanged glances and began to gather their things.

"We'll be back tomorrow, Elora," Albus said, pushing his charms book into his bag. "We'll just give you and Professor Longbottom some privacy now." The three of the were whisked out the Hospital door by Madam Pomfrey.

As they began to head down the corridor, they broke into eager discussion.

"What do you think?" Rose asked quickly. "Do you think she was making it up?" Scorpius hesitated and then shook his head.

"No way, she was still too disoriented to be thinking that fast on her feet," Albus agreed.

"So, that must mean that she was telling us the truth about this Tom Riddle and that secret room," Scorpius said thoughtfully.

"Well then, who's coming with me to meet this ghost with the magic mirror?" Rose asked determinedly as she pulled out Albus's Invisibility Cloak from his bag.

"Elora," Her father repeated more strongly this time.

"Dad," she said for the first time, pushing herself upright against the pillows. They were too soft to hold her weight. Her father on the other hand, looked weighed down with guilt and fury and her not calling him Daddy was the stone too heavy to bear.

"Why have you been hiding this from me?" he demanded. She blinked and stared palely at him. "All this time, and I never knew…You could have told me while we were in Diagon Alley, or over Christmas, or you could have even stayed after class one day, but instead I don't find out that my own child was sneaking around my back, secretly making potions until she almost _dies_! I've been so proud of you, Elora, and all you've done is break my trust like—like a—"

"Like I'm not a Gryffindor?" Elora finally shouted. Her face felt wet. She had never yelled at her father, they had never gotten into an argument before, not ever. Her father's face was awfully twisted and seemed to waver for a moment, but he did not respond.

"Daddy," she whispered. "I'm sorry." All the anger and hurt melted from his face, he seemed to sag with weariness. He held his daughter as they both cried.

After a few minutes of silence, except for their breathing, he asked.

"Why?" Daddy spoke quietly. "Why, Elora?" She exhaled.

"There's a room…and there's a mirror inside, Dad, and that mirror—" she shivered. "It _haunts_ me, I'm always seeing it, I can't stop wanting to go back, but—"

"A _mirror_ is responsible for all of this?" Daddy asked, his face heavy.

"Yes!" She cried out, her eyes still red. "Why can't you believe me?"

"What was he _on_?" Rose asked as she studied the tapestry of trolls in tutus. Both of them ignored her, focusing on the blank stone wall across from the tapestry.

"So where is the magic door?" Scorpius asked, prodding at the cool stones with his finger tips.

"Elora said we had to think about it to make it appear or something like that," Albus said skeptically, closing his eyes.

'_I want to see this room of Elora's…I don't want her to be a liar…I want to meet Tom Riddle…'_

"Albus!" Rose gasped. His eyes flew open, but there was no grey stones in front of him, only an enormous pair of wooden doors. Scorpius ran his hands over the wood in disbelief.

"I can't believe it," he murmured hoarsely. "It's really here." Scorpius's hand slid across the grain and around two highly polished black door handles. He tugged on them.

The doors pushed open smoothly and they shuffled inside. The room was _ancient_, like a cathedral with it's high vaulted ceiling. But the floor was dark except for where footprints had swept away the ashes. Twenty yards away was a tall, claw-footed object. Scorpius pulled himself out from under the Cloak and reached it first and gasped. When the cousins caught up, they gasped too. Neither of them could see his reflection in the gold-framed mirror. Yet, he stared transfixed into it.

"Scorpius," Albus hissed, pushing the hood off his head. The pale Ravenclaw did not so much blink. Rose ducked under the Cloak and tugged on his shoulder, pulling him back a step. Scorpius gasped, as if he had just surfaced from beneath the ocean.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Rose asked out loud. "It can't even show your bloody reflection…" Scorpius looked at her funny.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded. "It showed me…" His voice trailed off.

"What?" Albus asked, trying to sidestep them to get directly in front of the mirror. Rose caught his arm.

"Albus, don't you dare!"

"Why not?" he argued, inching forward, but Rose held on fast.

"It's already practically hypnotized Elora, it probably just got Scorpius and I'm not letting you get corrupted by some evil mirror!" she snapped as she grabbed the back of Scorpius's robe, trying to pull him away from the mirror too.

"Albus don't," Scorpius whispered, still staring into it. "My father always warned me not to let an object enchant you. Think about what it's done to Elora!"

"_Eeeellllooooorrra_?" a soft, high-pitched voice hissed out, drawing out the _e_ and _lor, _that Albus felt a chill creep up his spine. It couldn't have been just him though, because Rose dropped her grip on them as if she had been burned and Scorpius spun back around, all their backs' to Elora's mirror.

The only thing he could be compared to was a ghost, but that seemed wrong for this, he wasn't silver but bone white, with gleaming red pupils. Albus could hear Rose choking on her own breath in fear and Scorpius's face looked paler than usual. He own knobby knees were shaking. The ghost's face broke into a mirthful smile, and Albus instinctively reached for his wand.

"Potter, Weasley, Malfoy…where's the forth of your number, that little Elora Longbottom?" he hissed. Scorpius managed to get out two words.

"Voldemort," he said weakly. The ghost's eyes flashed, the color of a stunning spell but the hatred of murder.

It was early morning, still dark when Elora woke up. She could hear whispers in the next room.

"…are missing." It was a thin voice, Professor Jigger's.

"Et ez Alzhus Potter, Roza Weezleh and Scorehzious Malfoy," came the heavy, yet lilting french accent of Professor Delacour.

"Julius Roth reported to Aurora that Albus never returned to the Slytherin Common room last night, and two Hufflepuffs first years said the same about Rose." Jigger again.

"The three of them left here about eight thirty last night," Madam Pomfrey said in that harried, strained voice of her's.

"Sprout's calling their parents here right now..."

Albus, Rose and Scorpius. She had told them, about the mirror and Tom Riddle. She told them were the room was and how to get in. Elora slid out from under the covers and shakily began to walk barefoot out of the ward and towards the seventh floor.

Rose clung to their arms as Voldemort floated closer.

"Where is she?" He hissed snake-like. "And the stone? Did she send the stone with you?"

"What—What stone?" Rose stuttered, her voice reaching an octave higher than normal.

"Give me the stone!" he screamed as he flew at them, scattering the trio.

Scorpius pushed Rose down and he fell on top of her as Albus dodged the ghost. Rose screamed as Al tripped and then vanished beneath the Invisibility Cloak.

Voldemort laughed, it was cruel eerie sound. Scorpius rolled off of her and she pushed herself to her feet directly in front of the mirror.

Rose was in the mirror, she was holding a large Quidditch trophy. Her uniform had the Quidditch Captain and Head Girl pins, and in her other hand was the results of her NEWTS examinations, all 0's in every subject…_Fate was cruel to taunt her, now that she had accepted her place in Hufflepuff, of what a choice she still wanted! Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?_ Mirror-Rose asked, as each hand eagerly waved both trophy and NEWTS at herself.

"Rose!" She could hear the shouting behind her, but it seemed to go on mute as the background noise became fuzzier and Voldemort's hiss echoed in her ear.

"You don't want to be in Hufflepuff, little Weasley, do you? Give me the stone and you will go to the house you belong the best in, Rose Weasley." She stared at the Mirror, begging it desperately. _It's not worth it if I can't have my friends and family! _Rose thought. Mirror-Rose smiled at herself and arched her left eyebrow at Rose. Then she winked and pointed to a house badge that Rose hadn't seen before. Hufflepuff, yellow and black, a badger, house of the loyal.

Rose stumbled back away from the Mirror and the surface went blank. Coldness pressed against her back and her mind screamed at her, it's trance now over, _RUN ROSE! RUN, HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!_ She did, racing towards the doors that suddenly seeped into the stone and vanished, Riddle laughing at Rose triumphantly.

Scorpius could see Albus's feet as the cloak flew out behind him as he ran towards the rapidly vanishing door and Rose; The ghost was advancing on her. Scorpius ran after them both, as Rose scoured the stones for the door handle as it sank into the mortar.

"Rose," he shouted, she turned, her face paling in horror. "He's trying to posses yo—" Voldemort turned on Scorpius, his eyes gleaming menacingly and then he flew at him, a moment of screaming cold and Scorpius's mind went blank.

For a moment, Elora thought she saw the wooden doors, but then there were just the old stones. _Open! I need to get in, I have to find them, Scorpius, Rose, Albus…I have to end this!_ Her mind insisted. Reluctantly, the doors appeared and Elora tried to open them, but they were stuck, like there was something much stronger in front of the doors, but she shoved it open and forced her way in.

Tom Riddle wasn't there, but Scorpius was. He was standing there in the middle of the room alone frozen.

"Scorpius," Elora cried out in relief and ran out to him. She was an arm's reach away when she heard the cries.

"No Elora!" Albus shouted, knocked to the ground by the door she had opened and shut.

"Don't trust him! It's not Scorpius!" Rose echoed, trying to force the door back open as it turned grey and textured. Elora turned back to Scorpius and noticed that his normally grey eyes were tinged with blood red. Elora stumbled back, but Riddle-Scorpius caught her arm quickly with a surprising strength.

"Where are you going, Little Longbottom?" he taunted. Scorpius's mouth moved jerkily, yet Tom Riddle's voice slid out it so smoothly. "I told you I'd bring you all the glory your heroic Gryffindor self craved and you'll have it as the stupid little girl whom brought me back." He sneered and twirled her around the room before letting go. She twisted in mid-air and landed hard on her stomach.

Riddle-Scorpius chuckled and turned back to Albus and Rose. The two of them began to run and Riddle-Scorpius leapt out, tackling Albus from beneath his cloak. The Cloak ripped off of Albus and was dropped to the ground like a spirit sunk as Riddle-Scorpius tried to attack Albus again. Elora and Rose both ran towards Albus, as he shouted desperately towards them.

"Someone get the Cloak!" Elora nodded and spun back for the Cloak as Rose caught up with the two boys and pulled her cousin out of the ghost's reach. Enraged, Riddle-Scorpius turned and charged towards Elora. She pulled the Cloak around her shoulders and tried to run, but she slipped on a stick beneath her foot and down she went, unable to get back up and running before Riddle would catch her when Rose fished out her wand, pointed at Elora and shouted "Wingardium Levisoa!"

Elora flew out from under Riddle-Scorpius and soared across the room before she fell and rolled into the Mirror. It trembled, but didn't fall.

Riddle-Scorpius pushed himself back up slowly from where he had dived towards the ground at her and picked up the stick—_Albus's wand! _

She glanced back at Rose and Albus who looked grimly horrified as they stared at Riddle-Scorpius armed with Albus's wand as Rose held out her own shakily, trying to vainly defend them all. Riddle faced the three, blocking the only way out and lifting the wand. Elora stuck her hand into the cloak pocket, hoping that maybe it _was_ just a stick and here was Al's wand. But she grasped something round, cool and small. Elora gasped as suddenly, as two women were simply _appeared _there. The smaller woman had a sweet, round face—like Dad's! But the second woman had thick, dark hair and heavily lidded eyes. She glared malevolently at her.

"**_Give the Stone to him, give it to my master, so I will see him again!" _**She demanded, her voice rising into a shriek. _Who were they? Was she looking in the Mirror again, at a vision that wasn't there?_ The first woman cried out, her eyes pleading, but Elora never heard what she said.

Right then, Riddle-Scorpius shouted a spell, pointing Albus's wand at Rose. She was knocked off her feet and thrown brutally into the mirror. She hit the floor hard on impact and didn't get back up as the Mirror pitched forward on top of Elora and shattered. Elora Longbottom was thrown forward to the ground and the object dropped from her hand, the two vanished and the last thing Elora saw was an image glittering over and over again a million times. Then everything went dark.

Albus yelled and ran towards the mirror, to try and push it off Elora or shake Rose's still frame but Voldemort-Scorpius reached there at the same time he did and tried to snatch up a glittering gold object that was rolling from Elora's palm, probably a piece of the broken mirror frame, but Albus grabbed it anyways and stared as three people materialized next to him.

A man, with long black hair, sallow skin and a bitter expression; another man, this one ancient and looked incredibly like Merlin, down to the flowing white beard and the blue eyes. The third was a woman, with shoulder-length red hair and eyes just like his. Then he felt herself tumbling for the ground as Riddle-Scorpius slammed into him, fighting tooth and nail for the cool, ovalish gold object in his hand.

"**_Hold on," _**The woman spoke urgently. Riddle-Scorpius didn't seem to hear or notice her presence.**_ "Don't let go, he'll be here soon," _**Albus wanted to ask who she was talking about, but he held on tighter to the gold piece.

"Why is this so important anyways?" he shouted, trying to jab his elbow into Scorpius's ribs. Albus didn't know who he wanted an answer from, but he wanted one.

The doors to the Room burst open: Neville and his Dad stormed in, wands drawn, their faces paling at the scene. Neville pushed the mirror off of Elora and checked for a pulse in Rose as Dad stopped a few feet short and raised a wand Albus had never seen before.

"Albus wanted to shout to them, that it wasn't really Scorpius, but then Dad roared. "Put them down, Voldemort! I have the wand and one killing curse will destroy that last bit of mortality you clung to."

Voldemort-Scorpius's eyes narrowed, bloody red and then, there was an awful snap, like a tree branch breaking and a burning pain shot through Albus's wrist. He screamed and Voldemort-Scorpius pried his fingers loose from the object—it wasn't a piece of the mirror frame, but a ring with a strange rune carved into the side—and it fell into his palm as he laughed and the three spirits vanished as if they had never been there, Voldemort-Scorpius raising a triumphant fist, his other hand throwing Albus by his broken wrist at his Dad, slamming into him and there was another thin, cracking sound beneath him as Dad tried to lift him to his feet and step in front to block him as Voldemort-Scorpius raised Albus's wand.

And then, without warning or a flash of spell light, Voldemort-Scorpius's face turned pale and the red light died from Scorpius's grey eyes and he fell limply the ashen floor as the ghost stood there, holding the gold object without it falling from his fist. Tom Riddle stood there with the ring for a single fleeting moment before he gave off the most awful scream and it dropped to the floor, and rolled away, but Albus didn't see where it went.

Albus clutched his wrist and wobbled before the floor lifted up and spun vertical. His wrist hit the stone floor again and he felt two, thin pieces of wood and he saw those emerald eyes hovering there, the same as the red-haired woman's, before the world went dark.

* * *

**I'm afraid the ending might've been a little vague there...if you're confused, feel free to pm me about it. Or you could write a review. Reviews are good. Reviews make me writer faster. Those two reviews I got for the last chapter actually inspired me to stay up until 1:30 a.m. last night and write. Oh, what I do for my non-existant readers...**

**Only one more chapter to go! I've spent a lot of time working out ideas for the next seven years. I'm really excited for Years 5 and 6, they are absolutely brilliant, I promise. Not cliched in the least. I have the bare skeleton of a story for years 3 and 7, the main plot worked out for year 2 and no idea at all for 4. I've also decided that Year 2 will be entirely Rose's story, 3 will be Scorpius and 6 is Albus's year. 5 and 7 will be all four of them just like this one but I think I'll have Year 4 be Elora's story. Not that I know what will happen yet. **

**Funny fact of the day: I took the 'Expression Number' quiz on blogthings(which is awesome) for myself(fill in first, middle and last name) and it was right on. So I put in my four's names(including Rose's made-up middle name) and the results were spot on with thier personalities!**


	20. Seven Years

**The Hallows of Hogwarts**

Chapter 20: Seven Years

* * *

Albus blinked. Shafts of light were falling on crisp white sheets, the metal sides of the bed glinting. His arm hurt. He rolled his head to the side and looked down at his arm held against his chest with a sling. _My wrist! It was broken! _He raised his head back up and saw Rose was in her own bed, sitting cross-legged as she glanced at him. Rose's forehead was swollen and purplish, but it didn't bothered her as she lurched upright and shouted.

"ALBUS!" She cried out as she fell across the gap between them to hug her cousin, Scorpius jumped out of his skin at the noise and gasped as he regained consciousness. "Oh _Merlin…_" he whispered as Rose pushed Scorpius's bed over to Albus's before crawling to the end of his bed and settled herself there. Scorpius closed his eyes for a few moments; Albus was sure he had fallen asleep when he spoke.

"What happened?" Scorpius whispered softly. "The last thing I remember was _him_ and the next thing I know, I'm in the Hospital Wing!"

Albus gasped and bolted up as the memories flooded in from that battle. _The Mirror shattering—his wand—Voldemort!_

"You were possessed, Scorpius, for the rest of that fight." Rose said grimly.

Scorpius's eyes opened wide, his face turning ashen as he stared in horrorstruck. "What did I do?" He asked. Rose squeezed his hand and smiled.

"You saved me." She said, strongly and proud. "You knocked me out of his way the first time, broke my concentration off the Mirror and then took that 'possessionment' for me." Scorpius shook his head. "I mean while I was…him." Albus hesitated.

"You, err, stole my wand." He said lamely. Scorpius looked scandalized.

"You're joking." Albus shook his head.

"Riddle-you shouted a spell and threw me head-first into the Mirror." Rose admitted. Albus finished the rest of the fight for her. "So the Mirror toppled over Elora—"

"—I used _Wingaridum Leviosa_ to fly her away from you and she landed under the Mirror—" Rose butted in.

Then you—he broke my wrist before he touched something I was holding and vanished." Albus explained. The Ravenclaw groaned and threw his hands up to his face. Albus reached out awkwardly with his right arm and shook his friend. He was starting to realize how difficult it was going to be without his wand arm.

"Scorp—that wasn't you. You would have never—it wasn't your fault."

Behind him, the Hospital door opened. Al resignedly turned to see what foul-tasting potions Madam Pomfrey had in store for him when his mouth dropped open "DAD!" Albus shouted as he leapt off the bed and Rose shrieked "Uncle Harry!" and they ran over to Harry Potter. His dad smiled and pulled them into a hug, carefully avoiding Rose's forehead and Al's wrist.

"Merlin, Rosie did you grow another foot?" Dad joked weakly as they finally pulled away. Rose was up to his chin now, Albus still barely hit the top of his shoulder. But Albus was not put-off by his father's attempt to diffuse the issue.

"Dad, what happened?" He asked urgently. "Where did he go? Is he gone?" Rose jumped in there with him, helpfully chiming in as always.

"Elora! Was she hurt by the Mirror? I tried to fling myself out of the way, but I was going too fast and was out of control…" Now Albus's Dad sat down on the end of Albus's bed as his son and niece climbed on to Scorpius's.

"Elora's up in the Headmistress's office." He began. "She was knocked unconscious by the Mirror and got hit by a lot of glass shards, but Madam Pomfrey removed it all and healed her fine." Harry reassured them.

Rose threw her arms around Scorpius and Albus. Scorpius jerked his head around at her in surprise as she rolled her eyes at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You should really listen to us," She informed him firmly. "We're all ok and even if we weren't, it's still not your fault."

Albus's Dad smiled and shook his head at the three of them. "I'm going to need to buy more Cannons tickets." He muttered, as he led them out the Hospital Wing.

Albus couldn't see the stone walls behind the portraits lining the walls and the room so filled with flora and fauna that it looked more like a greenhouse than Neville's classroom did. It was rather cluttered, with plants crowding the windowsills, turning the light a nice green, but still, it was the most interesting room Albus had ever seen. The Headmistress herself was waiting for them behind her desk as was Neville and Elora and his Dad.

"Well," Sprout said as she flexed his fingers. "Sit down now, there's a lot that needs to be discussed." They self-consciously sank in chairs, as Elora leaned against her Dad, his arms around her, looking the happiest Albus had seen him since the Sorting.

"Are we going to be expelled?" Rose blurted out in a rush. Professor Sprout smiled.

"Miss Weasley, no one will be expelled today," she confirmed in her alto voice. "However," She managed to add ominously. "The four of you came very close. It was fortunate that we came in time to witness that Scorpius was being possessed and Elora's story was true."

"But why?" Albus said suddenly. "Why was Voldemort using Elora for?" A sudden silence ensued until—

"Voldemort," Neville said grimly. "Birth name Tom Riddle, had a particular fear of death which he tried to conquer many times. Apparently, one of his methods of surviving death happened to be becoming a ghost."

"When a ghost's body has died, their soul materializes where they are most bound to." His dad explained. "Voldemort knew of the Room of Requirement—that's the room you four found—and he must have waited in there twenty years for someone to find him. "

"So when Riddle, I mean _Voldemort_," Rose tried to pronounce the strange name, "wanted that Stone he kept screaming about…"

"What he wanted was the Resurrection Stone, a legendary object with the power to bring people back from death. As what happened was, it took his remainging piece of a soul to Death. But had the Stone worked like he thought it would, the evilest Dark Lord to have ever lived would have returned and the four of you would have most likely been his first victims." Her uncle answered softly.

They were quiet, finally realizing the seriousness the whole situation had been from the start. If the Stone hadn't made him vanish, if Elora had overdosed before they had found out, or that she had gone mad from the Mirror, and what if nobody had found them in the Room of Requirement?

"But why us?" Rose growled. "Why did he want with four first years?" Her uncle flinched and for the first time in Rose's life, she saw him look _afraid_.

"You know that the Weasleys were involved in the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army in the Second War, Rose?" Harry asked quickly.

"Of course!" Rose said, sounding insulted.

"But did you know that your parents, Ginny, Neville and I were the _**leaders**_ of Dumbledore's Army and that we were involved with the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry countered.

"Why you?" Albus blurted out. His father looked at his son, judging something Albus wasn't sure of.

"Because I was more than the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry said quietly. "I was also the Chosen One." Rose's mouth dropped open and she tried to speak but her uncle spoke for her. "Voldemort wanted me dead, preferably by his hand. If he had waited all those years for revenge, then myself, my family and friends would be among the top people he'd go after."

"It was lucky that you three showed up right then, since you had practice defeating him before." Scorpius said idly. The men chuckled and Sprout snorted, a bit like a pig.

"That was not luck. That was James Potter." Professor Longbottom snorted. Harry grinned sheepishly at Neville's quip.

"That brother of yours found the Marauder's Map about two years ago when Teddy returned it to me and stole it out of my desk and I never even realized. When Professor Sprout called me to tell me my son was missing, James burst into the office—"

"He's been here enough to always know the password, even if he didn't have that map," Professor Longbottom added with another chuckle.

"—and showed us where the four of you had all disappeared, we knew at once where you had gone." Harry finished.

"So," Sprout said slowly. "There you have it. You four have ensured that Lord Voldemort will never be able to return again and survived it. I'll give thirty points each to all of your houses and Elora, your detentions are scheduled for all next year. Gryffindor, I think will get fifty though, for James's coming straight to me rather than heroically charging in there by himself after you." She added as an afterthought. "I'm sure Poppy will throw a fit if I don't send back her patients for their medicines and rest," she said smiling, as the three students stood up.

"That seems pretty fair," Neville said levelly, honest as usual. Sprout smiled, her face wrinkling.

"Of course, it's fair, I'm a Hufflepuff, aren't I?" She said. Next to him, Albus could feel Rose puffing up with pride.

Harry bent down to his son's level, so he and Rose were now the same height. "Bye Al, you too, Rosie. I'll see you both in a few weeks," he said as he pulled his son close in for a hug. Albus started to hug him too when he pulled away from his father's grasp and walked up to the portraits behind Harry.

"It's you!" Albus cried out in delight as he stared up at the last two portraits. The second to last one was of an old man, with white hair, half-moon glasses perched on a broken nose and twinkling eyes. The other painting merely scowled at him; he could have been a black and white picture and nobody would have known the difference as the shades of grey and those two colors were the only ones used in his painting.

"Yes, it's me, but who are you?" the Merlin-look-a-like asked. The other painting scoffed.

"Really, Albus, isn't it obvious—the black hair that had never been combed, the short build—"

"_And_ Lily's eyes." The elder reminded his younger companion, silencing him, but Al ignored them as he broke in.

"_Albus? __**Albus Dumbledore?"**_ Albus Dumbledore looked at the first year thoughtfully.

"The very same, but how else did you know me, if not by name?"

"I've seen you both before, with a woman; she had dark red hair and my eyes…"

"That was Lily," Snape answered, in a softer voice than Al would have thought possible from him. Albus turned back to him.

"My sister's not—"

"He means your grandmother, Lily Evans Potter," Dumbledore explained.

"You have Lily's eyes," Snape muttered. Al flushed slightly, but he braved on.

"That's not all I got from someone who died," He said self-consciously. Dumbledore beamed as Snape's expression turned bored. "I also got my name." Snape scowled.

"Really?" Dumbledore asked. "Well, I know it can't be James or Sirius…pray tell, what is your name, Mr. Potter?"

"Albus Severus," he said quietly, but both the portraits heard him as Dumbledore's mouth fell slightly open, as he stared at the boy before he swallowed deeply, his eyes twinkling even brighter, as if wet. Snape flinched, and looked from the quietly smiling father to the son, at their emerald eyes, and then finally settled his gaze on young Albus and finally then noticed the Slytherin house badge, when shock and confusion, with embarrassment and maybe even pride broke out across his face. But it was a brief moment of emotion for the portrait quickly turned on them and strode out of the frame.

They rounded the corner quietly as Professors Sprout and Longbottom led the first years back to the Hospital Wing. Scorpius's gaze wandered as he watched Queen Aggravain the Vainly Aggravating jabber on and on in a floor to ceiling painting of herself when he saw silver shadows float by.

"Professor!" He spoke out. Both the Headmistress and Herbology teacher looked at him. "Could I go speak to her?" He asked, pointing after The Grey Lady and the Fat Friar. Professor Sprout nodded.

"Yes, I think it would be a good idea for you to talk to your house ghost after what you been through." She said in her strong and straight voice. Scorpius nodded and hurried after her.

"Really, my dear lady, I blame myself everyday for those children—"

"Lady Grey?" he called out, as he interrupted the Fat Friar. They turned around, the Hufflepuff ghost smiled at him jovially, his transparent hair flopping around and settling well over his brows. The Grey Lady waited there, meditatively for him to catch up. "I was wondering, if I could talk to you," he began, "about ghosts." He face was emotionless. The Fat Friar's usually warm face turned solemn as he regarded the first year.

"About how to become one?" The Grey Lady asked in a sharp tone.

"No, no I mean about possessing people."

"If you'd rather I speak to Mr. Malfoy on your behalf—" The Far Friar suggested, but she shook her head. He nodded calmly, as if he had expected such a response.

"Be well, then, my dear. Perhaps young Scorpius here can convince you of what I can't." He remarked as he hovered away.

Her face looked dismal at the subject, but she gestured to the door to his History of Magic classroom and floated through. Scorpius opened it and walked in after her. She waited for him, ready to start the class.

"To possess someone is the rudest thing a ghost could do." She stated flat out. "Have you ever been possessed, or was it morbid curiosity that led you to this subject?"

"I was possessed," Scorpius responded quickly. "But I don't remember anything…it was like I was shut off."

"Two souls cannot occupy one body and share control," The Grey Lady said bitterly. "The stronger of the two wins out and the other is pushed into the subconscious. It possible to fight a ghost out, but it very difficult to do. But ghosts alone share this power—Peeves, for example, is a poltergeist, and can only deal with inanimate objects. He wouldn't be able to touch you, but he could throw an object that would injure you. Not that would be any consolation if he did so," she remarked.

Footsteps came down the hall. For a moment, Scorpius wondered if it was a professor, but two girls walked by the open door. They looked to be thirteen, as the girl farther away had a face of zits and the second bore braces. They were chattering away like pigeons.

"I heard Scorpius Malfoy lured them into some secret room and tried to sacrifice them for some ancient Death Eater ritual to bring Voldemort back to life!"

"Don't be stupid Amy!" Scorpius craned to hear what Amy's friend had to say. "He was building a giant time turner to throw them into so they never existed!" His heart sank. He didn't understand. His family weren't Death Eaters or else they'd be in Azkaban; just because they were an old Slytherin family didn't mean anything! His grandmother had an Order of Merlin, first class for "Services Aided to the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army," whatever they were for.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" The Grey Lady asked, smiling cynically.

"Yes," he admitted. "I hate it…they're always doing that and they don't even know me!" Scorpius said bitterly. She smiled with a slight grimace.

"I've heard them, some my own students, talking about me and how they think I died and why would I chose to remain a ghost for over a thousand years." She remarked acidly. "All wrong, of course…but only two have ever bothered to ask me otherwise." Scorpius stood there, his eyes lighting up from cool grey to silver before he spoke a hesitant request.

"Can I be the third?" He asked.

She paused, before gesturing to one of the empty desks. "Sit down," she said impatiently. He slid into the desk and waited for his history lesson. "I've been at Hogwarts since the beginning," she began quietly. "I was Helena Ravenclaw."

Scorpius gasped. "Ravenclaw? But that means—"

"That I was Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter." She finished. "And I was just as clever, but I was also proud and so very foolish…" she added in sadly. "I _loathed_ being compared to my Mother and always coming up short!" Helena Ravenclaw lamented bitterly.

Scorpius contemplated this. "You ran away to escape your mother's fame?" She nodded.

"I did, and she died of a broken heart from my betrayal." Lady Helena whispered mournfully. Her shoulders drooped. "I knew I was the cause of her death and my guilt kept my soul tied to Hogwarts," she finished. Scorpius stared at her in shock.

"But it wasn't your fault for wanting to leave and be your own self." Scorpius told Lady Helena firmly. She looked at him, as if he was a very far ways off in the distance.

"You can't escape your name either, Scorpius." Helena Ravenclaw spoke cryptically. "But you are allowed to do what you want with it."

The end of the year Quidditch tournament was on Saturday morning, while Madam Pomfrey had them confined to the Hospital Wing. Somewhat bitterly, Rose said that she didn't want to see poor Ravenclaw lose out to Gryffindor, but the heat of early May forced the window up and every word of Victoire's commentary and the crowd came through regardless of her wishes.

"Go Go Gryffindor! Go Go Gryffindor!" Cheers and shouts came loudly through the window, Rose was trying to ignore it sulkily, but the other three were gathered around the window, trying to watch the game from there.

"First up, it's the Gryffindors!" Victorie's voice resonated. The crowd roared in response. "Would you listen to those fans **roar** for the Lions! It's not surprising to see Gryffindor here as their parents were Hogwarts Quidditch champions and a retired Harpy player—"

"Miss Weasley! Make this less of a genealogy lesson and _**focus on the game please**_!" Professor Longbottom's voice came begging through the air. It sounded as if he was trying to shout to be heard over the crowd, but Victoire carried on easily.

"AND THE GAME BEGINS!" Victoire shouted over the cheers. "My little brother gets the Quaffle and passes it to Fred—those third years are known by a number of names by their fans and their usually angry parents but my personal favorite would be "The Trio of Trouble—Dreycott of Ravenclaw attempts to block Fred, Eliza Higgins knocks him out of the way with a nice Bludger and Fred passes to James—"

"VICTOIRE WEASLEY, DON'T YOU SEE THAT—" Professor Longbottom shouted as Victoire cut him off.

"**GOAL**! James Potter **scores**, 10-zilch Gryffindor—OH MERLIN, IT'S THE **SNITCH**!" Victoire shrieked suddenly.

Rose couldn't take it anymore, she leapt to her feet and flew to the window, sticking her head over Albus and Elora's. A figure in blue with Veela hair streaking out behind her was out-stretched, a glint of gold flashed before Rose's eyes and vanished abruptly. The whistle blew as Wood flew alongside Dominique as she slowed and punched her fist into the air. The gold glint glittered again between her fingers like a ring. A dull roar started and arched into high screams as the crowd burst into celebrations and a much bigger golden gleam appeared as the Quidditch trophy came out. No game in Hogwart's history had ever ended faster, a record four minutes, and eleven seconds. Rose screamed and hugged her friends in wild joy, realizing what all this meant. _If Gryffindor can be beat, then Hufflepuff will!_

Madam Pomfrey reluctantly set them free on Monday and the first years were thrust into their classes and the realization that they were only two weeks until final exams. Rose went into a studying frenzy, snapping at anyone who dared to sneeze in her presence. If you coughed, you'd better duck to avoid a heavy book aimed at your head.

Albus and Scorpius teamed up to study and would throw questions out at each other in the middle of conversations, during meals and in notes passed back and forth.

"Do either of you have a spare piece of parchment?" Elora asked, looking up from her notes on mandrakes. Albus rummaged a bit in his bag before withdrawing his hand and handing it to her.

"Elora, here you go—What year was the Werewolf Code of Conduct created?" He directed at Scorpius.

"1637," Scorpius retorted without batting an eye. "Who invented the self-stirring cauldron?"

Two weeks later, the first years walked into the Transfiguration classroom looking as if they were forced to walk the gauntlet of Bludgers and bats instead of having to turn forks into quills.

"Er, why isn't anybody eating?" Elora asked when she and Albus made their way down to the Great Hall a week after their last exam on Friday morning. A mob of students were blocking the entrance, and neither of them were tall enough to see what the problem was.

Scorpius came hurrying up to them then. "Did you see your grades yet?" He asked, pointing to the head of the crowd. Albus and Elora shook their heads.

"We can wait until after breakfast," Elora pointed out then. "They'll still be hanging, unless someone got really upset with their grade."

All during breakfast, Albus was jittery and knocked over the jug of milk and dropped his knife twice. But soon, most of the students had come into eat as Al swallowed the last bite of food.

They hurried out of there and went straight to the wall as a mop of bushy red curls came bobbing towards them as Rose Weasley rushed at them.

"ALBUS!" Rose cried out joyfully. "I came top in Charms! And you came top overall for the first years—"

"I did what?" Albus broke in, a stunned look on his face. Rose spun him around and pointed to a long piece of parchment labeled **the First Year Final Exam and Final Average Results.**

Horizontal across from ALBUS POTTER, his finger traveled along as his face broke out into a grin while the students crowded around him.

That night was the traditional End-of-Term Leaving Feast and all the rubies, sapphires, yellow topazes and emeralds were counted. True to his word, Professor Sprout awarded their houses the points she had promised them in her office and Ravenclaw also received 150 points for winning the Quidditch Cup.

Before they entered, Albus glanced in all four corners of the entrance hall but all the giant hourglasses had already been emptied and accounted for.

The Great Hall was bedecked in banners, all of them blankly white. The last of the students trickled in and sat down at their tables when the Headmistress stood up.

"Another extraordinary year at Hogwarts," she announced in a chipper voice. "Well done all!"

She surveyed the hall, and satisfied that they were impatiently waiting for her to announce the winning house, she chuckled aloud.

"In 4th place," Pomona Sprout spoke, "is Hufflepuff with 263 points." Dull murmurs passed through the hall as Rose slumped back in her seat as a handful clapped for them, including Sprout as the most enthusiastic of all. "3rd place is Gryffindor with 312 points." Loud groans echoed as Elora shrugged in regret.

"Ravenclaw, in 2nd place with 426 points," she said as a rush of excitement filled the tables closest to the doors. "And Slytherin, with 451 points." Sprout announced.

"Congratulations Slytherin, on winning the House Cup!" She clapped her hands twice quickly and the blank banners darkened and rippled into emerald green with silver snakes emblazoned upon them as the Slytherin table erupted into celebration, the first time they had won the House Cup in twenty-five years.

There was a screech and the whispering of feathers on metal and then a hiss as Elora snatched Tomcat away from Pluto and Archimedes's cages. The Kneazle was firmly set on the floor as Albus and Scorpius set their owls in the compartment above, out of the kitten's nosy reach. Rose added another card to the castle. Albus flinched, expecting it to blow up. It stayed still. Then it blew up as he leaned over to place his card on top. Scorpius snorted and clapped his hands over Tomcat's fur, smothering out the flame that had ignited there and the cat scratched him in thanks.

"I still can't believe you got 114% in Charms and you can't do a spell to keep things from catching on fire," Albus complained, rubbing soot off his face with his now blackened sleeve. Both of the girls were unscathed and unnerved by the explosion.

"Standard Book of Spells, Year 6," Rose said simply as she shuffled the cards with a surprising dexterity. "Dad won't buy me any books before my year or else he says I'll spend too much time learning. Besides, it's not my fault that you are getting the bad-luck now," she told him.

Albus blinked at her, agog. "Bad luck?" He repeated. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Albus. When you break a mirror, you are supposed to get seven years of bad luck according to my Grandpa Granger."

Scorpius stared at them. "**Seven** _**years**_? Just for breaking a mirror? That's ridiculous! Don't listen to her, Albus, muggles still think the Diricawl is called a "Dodo bird". And anyways, you didn't break the mirror…Rose did."

"Me?" Rose blurted out. "It was Albus's wand! And you! If you hadn't thrown me into it—"

"I thought you said it wasn't my fault that Tom—_Voldemort_ threw you into the Mirror?" Scorpius countered. Rose cringed and nodded, caught in her own words. "So you knocked over the mirror and broke it." Rose shook her head fiercely.

"If Elora hadn't—"

"And who flew me under it in the first place?" Elora broke in. Albus sighed.

"Maybe it was all our faults that the mirror broke?" He suggested. "What does it matter anyways? It's not like we are really going to have seven years of bad luck!"

Rose considered this and nodded. "True. If we were really cursed with bad-luck, we would have failed our exams, Gryffindor would have won the House Cup, we'd be expelled, lost in the Forbidden Forest—"

"It's just a superstition," Scorpius interjected, breaking off Rose's depressing monologue. "What's the worst it can do?"

Elora looked up then thoughtfully. "Well," she said. "If we have to deal with magic mirrors and evil ghosts every year at Hogwarts, I might consider that to be bad-luck."

Rose sat up straight now and dropped the cards into Albus's lap. "We survived this year though, and scrapped one hundred and twenty points out it!" she reminded them earnestly. "Maybe we're actually really lucky to be friends, or else Elora, you'd be dead, everyone would hate Scorpius…James wouldn't have decided to forgive Al, and I—"

"James what?" Albus broke in. Rose sighed and wriggled her eyebrows at him.

"He risked losing that Map of his to tell Uncle Harry where you were when we were in the Room of Requirement." She explained impatiently. "You know James as well as I, if he was still ignoring you for being in Slytherin, he wouldn't have. But I don't expect him to stop being an immature, bloody prick anytime soon."

Albus sat there stunned, as Rose began to deal out another hand of cards, before he spoke. "Are you sure that we get bad-luck for breaking mirrors, Rose? Because I think I've had nothing but good-luck since then."

Rose leaned backwards in the seat, her lips quirking into a slight grin.

"We're stuck together for the next six years now. We'll find out sooner or later how lucky we really are."

* * *

**Congratulations! Not only to me, for finishing my first novel-length story(and my longest chapter yet!), but to my readers for sticking it out with me till the end. And so ends their first year of Hogwarts, but we've only covered the first part of this story. I'd also like to apologize to my readers for taking so long to get this last chapter out. I'm not sure if I subconsciously didn't want to finish this story, or I was just having a bad case of writer's block. I rewrote some parts of this chapter a record of 8 times!**

**I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I started this. I also never knew how difficult it is to finish a story of this magnitude. I had a rough time-line and ideas and I went with my story by chapter. All I knew at the beginning in Chapter 1, was that I was going to send Albus, Scorpius and Rose off to Hogwarts, make them friends and split them up in different houses and then throw at them the ghost of Lord Voldemort. But then I asked myself, who would be in Elora's eventual place? There was the probable risk that they would have heard his real name before and none of them would have been willing to trust him or make the choices that I needed to get them to the end. Enter Elora Longbottom, stage left of my imagination. And as one of my readers asked, why Voldy? My answer is, out of all his Death Eaters, Bellatrix is the only one who would have cared enough to try and trick someone into resurrecting her old master, but she didn't know about the "Sorcerer's Stone" and she was not afraid of Death. Besides, regardless of horcruxes or not, I think he still would have been so scared of Death that he'd become a ghost. So Voldemort it was. Had that really been the Sorcerer's Stone, it wouldn't have worked for him though. **

**While I wrote each chapter, I found inspiration for my writing in the strangest things. I had an epiphany for the ending with the spectacular crashing of the Mirror from a fateful chemistry class when someone broke a glass beaker. Elora's addiction came from my search for an allergy pill that I didn't become immune to over time. You cannot imagine what a proud moment this is for me to finish a story this long. **

**I hope to start Year 2: The Beater and Badger (tenative, but probable title), soon but as it's my Junior year I refuse to guarantee when, but until then, I leave you will these hints and facts. **

**1. This will be Rose's year, her entire pov, her story. So her traits will influence the story immensely: Curiosity, Stubborn, Loyalty, Competitive and Impatience. **

**2. We now have 7 Mrs. Weasleys. One of them will introduce us to a family member that will join us for the rest of the series!**

**3. Rose will learn more about what it really means to be a Hufflepuff. A guest speaker will be the Fat Friar!**

**4. A certain Mrs. Weasley's relative won't be the only one joining the story. Two more characters will make their return to the Leaky Cauldron. **

**5. Rita Skeeter still gets the scoop on things, including the sordid details of the Potter's lives. **

**6. A new DADA teacher comes and seems to really hate the Dark Arts…and those who practiced them.**

**7. Rose will meet the one person who will always prove to be her match in some way. **

EDIT: to my **Anonymous** reviewer :) Your comments are appreciated, especially when it's construstive! (yes, even the spelling and grammar ones! Grammar tends to be a weakness of mine, and one that needs to be corrected.) I'm VERY glad you think my ideas are at least good. I've actually been meaning to go through this when I've got free time possibly next week and proof-read it since this story was from 2008 and I feel slightly embarrassed when I compare it to more recent works of mine. And you are partially correct: "bestest" is not a word (and I did know that, but when I write my author's notes, I try to write them as I would talk), however "anyways" according to my dictonary, is a word (but perhaps not used in proper grammatically context?) I hope you keep reading the rest of the series and offering more constructive criticism.


End file.
